Sleeping with the witness
by juliet2219
Summary: Agent Edward Cullen takes his job very serious and always walk away from a case no-strings-attached. Sparks fly when he meets Bella, their only witness in a murder. Will Edward be able to walk away from this one, unattached? Full summary inside. A/H
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Sleeping with the witness**

**Full Summary**

**Edward Cullen is a special agent working for the FBI. He takes his job very serious and has never in his five years with the agency mixed work with pleasure. He has never gotten personally involved in a case and he had always walked away from a case. That is until he meets Bella Swan; their only witness in a case they have been working on for almost a year. **

**She witnessed the Italian Mob kill her friend in cold-blood and now they are chasing her. Now, Edward Cullen is assigned to protect Bella with his life. Edward has no problem protecting a witness or to go undercover for that matter but he goes undercover as Bella's husband. Could this be a problem for the both of them?**

**Meet the gang in a whole other world as all of them are working for the FBI…**

**Bella and Edward moves to Forks where he tries to hide her. Dead bodies makes their appearances in small town Forks and of course the gang moves an office to Forks where Edward and the rest of the team can work.**

**Has Edward finally met his match? Is he strong enough to resist his desires for Bella and walk away from this case when it's done? Will the mob find Bella?**

* * *

><p><strong>Everything in this story is fiction – I did some research on the FBI and all that but some of the things are just that, fiction! So please don't expect everything to be 100%.<strong>


	2. Preface  The Chase

**All things twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer of course.**

**This preface was inspired by 'My chemical romance – Heaven help us'. All lyrics in this chapter belong to My Chemical Romance.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Chase<strong>

**Preface**

**I'm at this old hotel  
>but can't tell if I've been breathing or sleeping<br>or screaming or waiting for the man to call;  
>and maybe all of the above <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"We have to keep going" his husky voice came out of breath.

We've been running for three hours now and I still don't know what the fuck is going on.

"I can't" I said out of breath "I'm too exhausted"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me after him. My legs felt like jelly and this are not because of a guy…we're running away from these weird ass people. They are literally trying to kill us.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"There's no time to explain it now but just remember one thing" he swallowed, "if something happens to me…"

"You're scaring me" I cried.

"If something happens to me, call the FBI headquarters and ask for Agent Cullen. Do you understand?" he asked.

I nodded my head curtly.

"Why?" I asked.

"He'll help you" he simply said.

He pulled my hand again and we started running. My chest burned and I made a vow to myself that if I get out of this alive, I will start looking after my body. I will start exercising and get fit. I've been in hell for the last three hours; just by running.

"I have to get you someplace safe" he said.

My body started trembling in fear. What the hell is going on here? I'm afraid for my life and I'm running away from people and I don't even know why. We were hiding behind big empty drums in an alley when we heard footsteps coming towards us. My heart started racing in fear. This is it. I'm going to die tonight. I still wanted to do so many things.

Fall in love for instance. I've never met the one man that can make my heart beat faster. I'm twenty-five and still searching. Now, I'll never meet him and I'll never get to feel what it's like to be in love. I mean really, truly in love.

Plus, I wanted to get fit now. I wanted to start jogging in the mornings and get my body into shape.

I squeezed his hand and swallowed hard. I closed my eyes; I don't know why, maybe I don't want to see when they kill me. My heart started pounding in my throat when the footsteps stopped in front of us. When I felt him sigh next to me, I knew it was nothing. I pried my eyes open and stared at a dirty old bum.

I started crying as relief washed over me.

"Let's go" he said and grabbed my hand.

We started running down the alley and exited into a street. Everything happened so fast and at the same time, that I was frozen in my steps.

A black SUV screeched around the corner and stopped in front of us. Four people with black coats on jumped out of the SUV. They had handguns with silencers in their hands and this time I didn't close my eyes. This time I knew, it was the end of my road. We had no chance of getting away but that didn't stop us from trying. We turned around and started running; I was running in front and I could hear his deep breathing right behind me.

I heard his screaming and when I turned around I saw him falling down.

"Run, don't stop. Go, and remember what I told you" he said through hitched breaths.

My vision was blurred from the tears that welled up in my eyes but I ran as fast as I could. I saw a small opening in one of the warehouses nearby and climbed through. I hid behind boxes and couldn't care less if they found me now. I was so exhausted. I hugged my legs to my torso and started sobbing silently. I have just witnessed someone being murdered. They shot him in cold blood as if he was some kind of animal.

My heart pounded in my chest when I heard voices outside the warehouse.

"She can't be far. We're not leaving without her body" a deep voice said.

I leaned my head against my knees and closed my eyes. They might as well kill me now; I don't think they're going to stop searching for me. They'll search for me until they find me and then they're gonna kill me anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Please review….<strong>


	3. Chapter 1  The Team

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight!**

**Song and lyrics in this chapter belongs to "My Chemical Romance – the ghost of you"**

* * *

><p><strong>The team<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Life, here sacrificed.  
>Someone who paid the price<br>Blood in our hearts  
>Blood on our hands<br>We cry out, we're fighting, it's warfare, we're dying  
>Believing we're winning, it's ending, we're singing<strong>

**(Flyleaf)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I was surprised to see Emmett and Jasper at their desks. They are usually late. I ignored the smug expressions on their faces while I walked to my desk and switched my computer on with a grin.

When I finally looked up, Emmett snickered.

"What's up Em?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said and smiled. Two dimples formed on his cheeks and his eyes danced in amusement. Something is up. I can see it in Emmett's eyes.

Agent Emmett McCarty; he's a pretty big guy, one of the biggest in the agency and takes his physical fitness very seriously…well so do I. It's part of being an agent.

Emmett has short dark, curly hair. He has a sharp, pointy nose with a perfectly shaped jaw and blue eyes. He has a pretty big mouth…literally and figuratively. There are times that you can't get him to shut-up.

We joined the FBI at the same time and we've been friends ever since. Although Emmett's jokes and pranks have gotten me into a lot of shit at times, he's still my bro. Emmett is always full of jokes and his big mouth has gotten him into trouble a couple of times.

"What have you done now?" I asked.

"Now why would you think that I've done something?" he grinned.

"I can see it on your face" I said. I crossed my arms and lay back against my chair.

I turned in the chair and looked at Jasper. He had the same look on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him.

Jasper only recently joined our team. He moved here from Texas. We thought Jasper was weird when we first met him and he always has this pained expression on his face…it's weird.

Jasper has blonde wavy hair that almost touches his shoulders and has icy blue eyes; very intense eyes. He joined us three months ago and earned the name 'newbie' from Emmett of course.

Emmett doesn't leave anyone alone. He and Alice bicker all day long and now Jasper has joined in. I just sit back and enjoy the show. It can sometimes be so amusing, the bickering between the three of them. The best part is when my dad catches them; their faces are priceless.

I throw my hands in the air.

"Fine" I grinned and start reading my e-mails.

"Good morning" a shrill voice said, sounding very happy. I grinned and raised my eyes only to see Alice dancing towards her desk. She places a white bag on her desk and puts her handbag away.

"What's so good about the morning?" Emmett asked. I frowned because Emmett's very good mood of a few minutes ago has disappeared.

"Morning Ali" I said and she smiled at me.

Alice Brandon is the only female agent in our team. She is also the shortest…well she's the shortest in the agency, to her irritation. Alice reminds me of a pixie; she has a pointy nose, pointy chin and high cheekbones and deep green eyes. Ah, and don't forget the pointy ears. I chuckled lightly to myself. Her short black hair points in every direction there is.

She's an excellent agent and an excellent shot. She can outrun almost any agent…like I said, almost. Emmett and I are pretty good at anything and she has a hard time coming up against us, but she's not very far behind. Oh and I almost forgot about Jasper…he beats her ass as well.

Our team is basically one of the best. My dad is the leading agent or 'the boss' as Emmett calls him. We know the difference between work and play…well I know the difference. I looked at my three teammates. I can't say that they know the differences.

Emmett's phone started ringing and he groaned when he looked at the caller ID.

"Ah man" he moans and pushed the 'deny' button.

I frowned at Emmett when his phone started ringing again.

"No" he says and denies the call again, "for the tenth time" he said through clenched teeth.

The phone rings again and I cross my arms and lay back against my chair. This is going to be one of those mornings. Something tells me this has something to do with Emmett and Jasper looking all smug.

"Are you going to answer that?" Alice asked while getting something out of her purse.

"I'm in hell Alice" Emmett pulls a face. Jasper slowly got up from his chair and he suddenly looked very interested in something.

Alice chuckles lightly.

"Well, do they have money there? Because you owe me" she looks at the cashiers slip that she took out of her purse "$64 for lunch this week" she said with a challenging look in her eyes.

Emmett jumped out of his chair and grabbed the still-ringing cellphone.

"I will gladly pay you, today" he said pointing one of his index fingers downward, "if you answer this call for me"

Oh this is going to be so good. Emmett is up to something and by the anxious look on Jasper's face; I can tell that this is going to be unforgettable. Just hope my dad doesn't spoil this one by making his appearance all of a sudden. He has a way to make you scurry for your desk and pretend you're working.

"Seriously?" Alice asked while crossing her arms. "Who is it?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Crazy ex-girlfriend" Emmett sighs. Now this is weird. Emmett never turns down a call from a girl, why now? "I haven't seen her since college" he pulled his face.

Yeah right, and we're supposed to believe him. I chuckled and Emmett shot me a death glare from across the room.

"Is she a stalker?" Alice asked, clearly enjoying Emmett's predicament. Alice took the bait and she wonders why they are always toying with her and picking on her.

"She is more like a stalk-him" he groans. Okay so I'm very nosy as to what the hell's going on here.

Alice sighs.

"What do you want me to say to her?" she asked.

"_Pft_, I don't know…tell her you're my wife or something" he said.

Alice's head snapped up so fast that I thought her head was going to snap off. She has a, you-must-be-joking look on her face.

"She's been calling me non-stop for two days" Emmett cries playfully and pulls a baby-face. "I'm begging you Ali" he says and by now the ringing cellphone is irritating the shit out of me and if Alice isn't going to answer the damn thing, I'm going to throw it against the wall.

Alice sighs in defeat. She points her index finger at him. "You pay me back today!" she demands.

Jasper was standing next to my desk and I heard him groan. He pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at Emmett.

"Hello…yes, oh this is Emmett's wife…yeah we've been married for a couple of years now…no kids…um yeah, I'd appreciate it if you would stop calling him. Thank you" Alice squealed over the phone and hung up. She holds her hand out to Emmett.

Emmett roared in laughter while walking back to his desk with one of Alice's chocolate-chip muffins. Victory clearly spread across his face.

"Pay her _newbie_" Emmett beamed at Jasper.

I realized what's been going on. Emmett and Jasper had a bet on and Jasper has just lost. I was clearly amused with the scene that just played off in front of me. The stuff Emmett would do for money.

Jasper pulls sixty dollars out of his purse with his lips pressed together, clearly annoyed as hell.

Alice's jaw has dropped and her eyes widened, clearly confused.

"Uh, he bet me sixty dollars that he'll get you to say you're his wife, today" Jasper sighs in defeat.

I threw my head back and roared in laughter.

"Very funny Emmett" Alice sneers with red cheeks. She's pissed all right.

Emmett came to my desk and I high-fived him.

"That was a good one bro" I grinned.

"Yeah" he says.

"You just like pissing Alice off before the day starts" I said.

"It's my job to keep her on her toes" he explained.

"Sixty dollars for lunch?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

He cleared his throat and went back to his own desk.

There's never a dull moment in this office. Not with Emmett…and of course Jasper. And it wouldn't be complete without Alice. I snickered when I looked up and saw her pretty green eyes glaring at Emmett. Like I said, this was going to be a very good day.

I rubbed my eyes after staring at the computer screen. I haven't gotten much sleep lately.

We've been working on a case for over six months now and still nothing. Zero. Zilch. Nada. This is not good for our team's name and it's not good for my father's mood. Dad has been really aggravated lately and his temper is getting a little shorter every day.

My phone rang and the red light indicated that it was from the autopsy room.

"Cullen" I answered.

"No? Really?" she asked, her voice thick with sarcasm. I could almost picture her rolling her blue eyes while tapping her left foot impatiently.

I sighed loudly so she could hear.

"What do you want Rose?" I asked.

"Could you come down here?" she asked.

"On _thee_ way" I said.

"Oh and bring a coffee with; black, no sugar" she said.

"I know how you drink your coffee Rosalie" I sneered.

"Great" she said and hung up.

After I filled a cup with coffee and placed a lid on, I got into the elevator and pressed the ground floor for autopsy. When I left our office, Alice was still bickering about the bet and how Emmett played her for a fool. I must give Emmett credit on this one; it was pretty slick. The surprise on Jasper's face was beyond priceless. I chuckled to myself.

The doors slid open when I stood in front of them.

There she was standing in all her beauty, bent over a dead body.

Rosalie Hale is our Medical Examiner or M.E. for short. She does our autopsies and she's the best there is.

Rose was painstakingly beautiful, the model-type of beautiful. She's tall and has a fucking gorgeous body. She has long blond hair, deep blue eyes framed by long black lashes, high cheekbones, perfectly shaped jaw and full lips. Most of the woman in the agency envy Rose's figure and looks.

She took the mask off of her beautiful face and smiled at me when I handed her the coffee.

"Thanks" she winked.

"What was so important?" I asked.

"Why isn't Emmett interested in me?" she asked.

I frowned and placed my hands on my hips.

"Did you seriously call me down here to talk about Emmett?" I asked and she nodded.

"Rose I don't know if you haven't realized this, but I'm not really good at relationships" I said while shaking my head. "Un-fucking-believable"

"Watch your language around the dead" she warned.

"Oh please" I grinned.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Why is what?" I asked pretending not to know because I didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Why aren't you any good in relationships?" she asked. "I mean you're sexy as hell, you're very understanding, easy to talk to and-"

"I just haven't met the right one yet" I interrupted her.

"I have tried everything with Emmett" she said turning the course of the conversation back to why she called me down here in the first place.

I sighed. I'm in no mood to discuss this with her.

"Emmett isn't a one-woman-man, I guess. I don't know but I'm not having this conversation with you" I said and made my way back to the sliding-doors. "Besides, one of my dad's rules is…_don't ever get involved with a co-worker_…" I said trying to impersonate his voice.

Rose chuckled.

"I'm not his co-worker" she smiled, "Alice is"

I got back in the elevator to go back to the office but pressed the button to go to the forensics lab.

No wonder I haven't seen my dad around. He was here…with my mom; so much for his own rules. Ha!

"Hey you two" I said.

My mother turned around and smiled her gorgeous smile at me.

"Hey honey" she said and I kissed her cheek.

"Son" my dad patted my back. Now this action never happens in front of the other team members. My dad is very professional but when we're at home or alone he is the most caring, most compassionate person I know.

I've joined the FBI when I turned twenty-three and immediately joined my dad's team. He treats me exactly like he treats the other agents.

Agent Carlisle Cullen is the leading agent of our team and only works with my mom in the forensics department and Rose in the post-mortem department. Like I said, he never lost a case because of perfect team-work.

Carlisle has blond hair, blue eyes, high cheekbones, very sharp nose and jawline.

Esme Cullen joined the agency the same year as my father. They got married that same year and I was born almost a year later. Esme couldn't have any more children; which left me with a very, very lonely childhood. But I had all the love in the world. I practically grew up in the FBI offices. Plus, I had the privileged company of a very, very boring nanny.

Esme Cullen has reddish, bronze hair…guess that's where I get my weird hair-color from…emerald green eyes…the same as mine…perfectly chiseled jawline, small nose and a beauty spot in the one corner of her upper lip. My mother is beautiful and I can't blame my dad for falling in love with her.

"Have you heard anything from Jake?" I asked.

Carlisle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No. I'm worried" he said. My dad hardly ever says that he's worried. He always has confidence in everything and everyone and he always believes that everything will be fine.

Jake is the last team member that I haven't mentioned yet. He's been working undercover on the mob case for two months now. Jake never checked in with us last night.

"What is everybody up to in the office?" Carlisle asked, changing the subject. I chuckled.

"You know them so well" I grinned.

"I'm leading agent, I'm supposed to know them" he smiled halfheartedly.

"Jasper lost another bet" I said and left it at that. I'm not telling on my friend.

"He's going to be broke by the end of the week" Carlisle laughed. Dad never asks me about the bets or to go into detail. I suppose he knows that I won't tell him.

"I'm going back up" I said and left.

"Screw you Emmett" Alice said.

I sighed. They were still arguing.

"No thank you Ali. No offense but you're not my type" he grinned.

"Urg, as if you're my type." She said.

"Can the two of you have one decent conversation?" I asked a bit loudly. Their heads shot up and looked surprised.

I took a seat behind my desk and was about to dial Jake's number, which is not allowed by the way. I'm not supposed to make contact with him but I'm really worried and I have a feeling that something happened to him.

My phone started ringing and I hoped that it was Jake.

"Cullen" I said.

"Is this agent Cullen?" a soft, sweet voice asked.

"Depends who's asking?" I replied. I have had a lot of stalkers and I'm not going down that road again.

"I don't have time for your stupid jokes. Is this agent Cullen or not?" she started crying and I could hear fear in her voice.

"I did answer my phone, stating my last name haven't I?" I sneered. "How can I help you?" I asked.

"Jake told me that I could only speak to you-"she sobbed.

"Jake? Wait, how do you know Jake?" I interrupted her.

"We've been friends for over a month now" she said.

"Where is Jake?" I asked.

"They…they…they killed him" she cried again.

I jumped off of my chair and rubbed my forehead with my index finger.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know…I just witnessed them killing him in cold-blood…yes I'm sure" she yelled in sarcasm. Whoa, what a perfect fucking personality. It's no wonder Jake didn't mention this one to me.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Calm down" I said.

"Calm down…I've been sitting in a warehouse all night long, fearing they will find me. I've been through hell Agent Cullen and you want me to calm down?" she says.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Bella" she said.

"Okay Bella, where are you now?" I asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm going to come and get you. They probably already know who you are and it won't be long before they find you" I explained.

She gave me her address and I scribbled it down on the notepad on my desk.

"Can you remember the address where they killed Jake?" I asked.

"I can give you directions, I think. It was dark and we ran around" she said and started giving me directions.

"Just stay there, I'm on my way" I said and ended the call.

I grabbed my handgun and started running for the elevator.

"Emmett, get Carlisle and go to the address on my desk. Jake was killed there last night" I said.

"WHAT?" all of them yelled at the same time!

"There is no time to explain. Get Carlisle and go to the crime-scene. I'm going to pick up our only witness." I said before the elevator doors closed.

I jumped into my black Volvo and started the engine. I switched my stereo on and one of my favorite band's music started playing.

"**At the end of the world…or the last thing I see, you are…never coming home, never coming home…could I? Should I?... and all the things that you never ever told me…and all the smiles that are ever, ever…ever!"**

I sang with as I drove to my destination…to the witness, the rude girl.

I chuckled to myself.

I can't wait to meet this obnoxious little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? What do you think about the gang's new jobs? I just had to put Rosalie in autopsy…<strong>

**Like I said before…everything is fiction. I don't know how the FBI works or how autopsies work…everything in this story is fiction…not real!**

**Please review…I would love to hear from you.**


	4. Chapter 2  The Agent

**The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight!**

**Song and Lyrics in this chapter belongs to "Evanescence – Weight of the world"**

**Thank you for all the reviews. I especially loved Robyn Carter-Franks' review. It made me laugh. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Agent<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Feels like the weight of the world;  
>like all my screaming has gone unheard.<br>And oh, I know you don't believe in me.  
>Safe in the dark, how can you see?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I paced up and down in front of my door. I'm waiting for this Cullen-guy. He sure sounded like a jerk.

Ten minutes after I made the call, someone knocked on my door. Shit, how will I know if he's the real deal?

"Bella?" he knocked again. It sure sounded like him. It's the same velvety voice that I spoke to ten minutes ago.

"This is Agent Cullen. Please open the door, we don't have a lot of time?" he said.

I opened the door and gasped for air.

In front of me stood the sexiest, most gorgeous, most perfect Adonis of a man I've ever seen. I felt my jaw drop.

The first thing that caught my eye was his crazy fucking hair; it had the most amazing shades of bronze in and was messy as hell. I wiggled my fingers because I had a sudden urge to run my fingers through that crazy bedhead.

The second thing that caught my eye was his deep, vibrant eyes; they were deep shades of emerald green and the saying 'they eyes are the windows of your soul' are so true right now. This mans' eyes will drive me mad. I think I've fallen in love with some stranger's eyes. It feels as if he can look right through me with those gorgeous eyes framed by black curly lashes. Why can't I have those lashes? He's a man for crying out loud, what would he want with them anyways?

"If you're done studying me-"his sexy velvet voice said and my eyes ogled his lips while they moved.

He chuckled.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Huh" I said still staring at him.

"Are you done?" he asked with pure amusement.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I knew I was blushing tomato red. I turned my back on him and placed one hand on my hip while the other hand rubbed my forehead. I inhaled deeply and tried to calm my heavy pounded heart but my heart wasn't going to play along today. It had a beating-mind of its own.

"We need to go" he said. I turned around to face him again, the amusement still plastered on his face.

"Can I see some ID?" I asked and he laughed out loud.

"You open the door for me and studies my features for five minutes and now you want to see some ID?" he asked amused. "I could have killed you when you opened the door for me" he said to embarrass me even more but he pulled out his badge and flashed it in front of me. Plus, he moved his jacket away to reveal an ID clipped to his button down navy shirt.

"Are we okay now?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow. I found myself staring again. He chuckled while grabbing my hand.

"Never mind" he said.

He pulled me out of my apartment and once we left the building we walked to a black Volvo. Wow, this man has style. He opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in. I relaxed against the comfortable seats and sighed.

Jake's dead. Some people killed him and now I'm on the run with Agent Cullen. My life couldn't get any more screwed-up then it already is at this moment. It's just another one of those Bella-gets-lucky-days which usually end up in disaster. It's been tested and one hundred percent proven. Those days usually screw me over.

He started the engine and his stereo went on playing a song by _My Chemical Romance_.

So the man is sexy as hell, he dresses very stylish, his car is pretty fucking decent and he listens to a pretty crazy fucking band…one of my favorites. Can this man be real? I'm sure he is my now, imaginary friend. My mind probably thought that it would be cool to create a perfect man for me to drool over. My mind made one mistake though…he's too perfect.

I grinned.

"Why are you grinning?" he asked. My hands started playing with the hem of my shirt. I noticed that they were trembling like crazy.

"It's nothing" I said. "So you are the agent that Jake trusted?" I asked.

"We worked on the same team but my dad is also Agent Cullen. I don't know who Jake talked about" he explained while changing into another lane.

His driving was as crazy as his hair.

"He never said. He just said Agent Cullen" I said with teary eyes.

"How do you know Jake?" he asked.

"We met a couple of weeks ago. We're just friends though" I said and closed my eyes. "I mean were friends"

"Jake will be missed that's for sure" he said.

"How did he know you?" I asked. A very deep frown formed on his forehead and he looked at me for a second before he focused on the road again.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" he asked.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"He was a federal agent Bella. He was one of my team members" he answered and I gasped.

"I never knew" I said.

"When exactly did you meet?" he asked.

"About a month ago" I said.

"That explains it…he has been working undercover and there's no way he would have told you that he was a secret agent" he smiled.

He parked the car and we got out and went through doors and then went through a security gate. We walked down a hall and then went into an elevator.

He led me to a desk and I took a seat in front of the desk while he sat behind the desk.

"So, tell me what happened?" he asked.

"We went out for dinner. We didn't even make it halfway through because Jake suddenly tensed up when two men walked into the restaurant" I whispered.

"Can you remember what they looked like?" he asked and I nodded curtly.

"I'll never forget their faces" I hissed.

"Go on" he urged me.

"The one guy was very big, like a giant. He has short dark hair with narrow shaped eyes…couldn't see the color though. The other guy was tall but not as big as the other one. He has short curly blond hair with a very sharp jaw and sharp nose. His eyes were rounder than the big guys'. They both wore black pants with black coats" I said and felt a chill run down my spine.

Edward's hand reached across the small desk and rested on mine. I pulled my hand out from under his when jolts of electricity went through my body.

"I'm sorry" he said. I shook my head and let my head fall.

"We rushed out of the restaurant and they followed us. We ran all across the city. I remember being very tired and that we've been running for over three hours. Then Jake told me about you and about half an hour later they caught up with us. But it wasn't just the two guys from the restaurant now, there were two more" I said shivering.

"Can you remember the other two?" he asked while typing on his keyboard of his computer.

"It was in a dark alley but I'll try"

"That's all I'm asking?" he said in a soothing voice.

"There was a girl this time; short. She looked very young and if I've seen correctly, she has blond hair. Don't know about the length, her hair was tied in a tight bun behind her head." I explained as best I could. I saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes.

"What about the other guy?" he asked.

"He was also short but had dark hair; it's cut in a weird style though." I said.

"Will you be able to identify them through some pictures?" he asked and I nodded.

"Definitely" I said and he smiled.

"Would you like some coffee before we continue?" he asked and I greedily accepted.

I haven't had anything to drink and I'm thirsty as hell. I've been too terrified to drink or eat anything since I stepped into my apartment this morning. I hid in that warehouse for the remainder of the night and not until I was hundred percent sure they were gone; I left and went to my apartment.

Agent Cullen handed me a cup of coffee and I thanked him.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Edward" he answered immediately.

I chuckled and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Something wrong with that name?" he smirked.

"Uh, no…it's just, I haven't heard that name in a while…it's very…"

"Old fashioned?" he raised an eyebrow.

In the one corner of his mouth a crooked smile formed and it was sexy as hell. My eyes rested on his lips; beautiful formed lips. His upper lip was kind of pouty and they looked like silk. I had a sudden urge to nibble on his bottom lip…

I shook my head; trying to get rid of the seductive thoughts that ran through my, obviously screwed up brain. I don't even know this guy.

"It's okay, I get that a lot" he chuckled.

"Uh, what?" I asked not having a clue what he was talking about.

He laughed and it sounded beautiful. Looked gorgeous too; what, with the amused stars dancing in his eyes and the little crinkles that formed in the corners of his eyes, lifting his cheeks a little while a beautiful, crazy fucking smirk formed on his lips.

"I see you get distracted rather easily" he smirks that gorgeous smirk again and my heart ran away.

"It's one of my weak points" I lied but the blood rushed to my cheeks again and gave myself away. Edward chuckled again while pinching his nose.

At that moment I heard a booming voice coming from the opened elevator.

"I don't kiss and tell Alice" he said with a grin. A big grin. The guy was a giant and his laughter was even bigger.

"Since fucking when?" the blonde guy smirked. "I know more about your sex-life than I know of my own". The girl that the big guy called Alice, snickered.

The big guy gave a very sarcastic laugh and then narrowed his eyes at the blonde guy.

"That is not hard to believe newbie" he said pointing with his index finger "considering you don't have one" The big guy chuckled.

"Ha-ha, very funny." The blonde guy grinned. "You wouldn't know anything about my sex-life because I don't shout it from the rooftops" he said to Alice's amusement.

I stared at the three of them and watched in amusement at their arguing. They threw backpacks down and took their seats behind their desks all at the same time.

"Welcome back Cullen" the big guy said.

"Whatever man" Edward said.

"Who is this?" Alice asked.

"This is Bella, the witness I told you about" Edward said. "Bella, this is the rest of the team; Emmett" he pointed to the giant. He reminded me of a big grizzly bear. "Jasper" he pointed to the blonde guy who looked as if he was in pain. "And Alice" he pointed to the pixie-like girl.

"Hey" they said.

I raised my one hand and waved with a smile.

"Edward" another blonde man came out of the elevator.

"Yes" Edwards' head shot up.

"Get down to autopsy" he said.

"On it" he said and got up.

"I'll be right back Bella" he said and I felt hypnotized by his voice and those emerald green eyes of his.

"Who is this?" the man asked.

"Bella, the witness that saw them kill Jake" he explained.

He shot his hand out to me.

"I'm Agent Carlisle Cullen" he introduced himself.

"Isabella Swan," I said. "But I prefer Bella"

He chuckled and he reminded me of Edward.

"I can't believe Jake is dead" Emmett sighed. "He was a good guy and didn't deserve to die". All the fun and laughter flew out of the room and sadness took its place.

"Sure was" Jasper said.

"He used to help me gang up against you" Alice giggled with tears in her eyes.

"I know this is a hard time for everyone" Carlisle sighed, "but we need to get back to work guys. We need to put these bastards away…for good" he said through clenched teeth.

Tears welled up in my eyes when I thought about Jake. He was a good man. He always had a stupid way of making me laugh. I knew he was in love with me but I just didn't share the feelings. Now, I obviously feel incredibly guilty.

"What's going to happen to me now?" I asked.

"I don't know yet but what we normally do is we place you in a witness protection plan until everything gets sorted" Carlisle explained.

"How long is that?" I asked. He quickly looked away.

"It depends" he said not looking into my eyes.

"On what?" I crossed my arms.

"How long it takes to catch the bastards who killed Jake…as long as is needed to protect you Bella" he said in irritation, "Now can you drop this"

I swallowed hard and nodded curtly in agreement.

Carlisle left me at Edward's desk and walked up some stairs.

After a few minutes Edward walked through elevator doors and Carlisle grabbed him by his arm, pulling him to a corner.

Carlisle explained something to Edward but Edward threw his hands in the air and he shook his head. It looked like they were in an argument and by the looks on Edward's face, he is losing. Of course, Carlisle is the leading agent here. Edward's head fell and he pinched the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb.

My stomach turned when he turned around and met my gaze. He smiled that sexy crooked grin and my heart dropped.

I don't understand this feeling I have inside of me every time this man looks at me. I can't even begin to describe the wonderful sensations that are going through my body when I look at Edward. I know one thing for sure; I don't want this feeling to ever go away.

I shook my head. _What the hell are you talking about Bella?_ I chastised myself. You barely know this guy and you're probably never going to see him again after today. Get a grip on yourself.

Edward took his seat behind the desk and sighed. He looked annoyed, irritated and maybe there was a bit of anger.

"We've got a plan" he grinned.

"What kind of plan?" I asked.

"You are moving to Forks"

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"And you've gotten married overnight" he continued grinning, running his hands through his hair a couple of times.

"WHAT?" I yelled again. But again he ignored my question.

"Edward what the hell is going on?" Emmett asked.

"I'm going undercover as Bella's lawyer husband and we're moving to Forks" he explained to Emmett.

My breath got caught and I choked on my own saliva. Edward is going to be my fake husband…this is not good.

"This is a piece of cake for you bro" he slapped Edward on his back.

"Not this time Em" Edward sighed.

What does he mean 'not this time'? I can't be his fake wife…I won't make it. My heart won't make it. What if I get attached to him? What if I can't walk away from him when this is all over?

"I can't do this" I said and got of the chair for the first time since I got there. I wanted to get out of this building. I wanted to get away from this Adonis and his sexy smirk and crazy fucking hair and deep green eyes and gorgeous crooked smile.

"Bella" he grabbed me by my shoulders. "You have to" he said.

"I can't" I said.

"You don't have a choice" he said. "If I don't hide you Bella, they will find you and they will kill you"

"I can't" I started crying in hysterics and I was starting to sound like a broken record.

"I'm sorry but you don't have a choice. Plus, I've never let anyone die on my watch and I'm not going to let it happen now." He gently took my hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"I'm sorry" I said feeling like a complete idiot.

"Don't worry about it. You just found out that your life is about to change or has changed in the wink of an eye. This is normal Bella." He said.

The warmth of his hand set my heart on fire and made my fingers prick. Just his touch made my breathing hitch and sent thousands of butterflies fluttering in my stomach. His touch made my knees grow weak and they no longer had the strength to hold my body up. My entire body started shaking and Edward led me back to my chair and I dropped into the chair like a sack of potatoes.

"We're leaving in two hours." He whispered.

I could only nod my head because everything was already decided for me, besides if I wanted to live this was the way to live. I have to spend an immeasurable amount of time in this man's presence and I know it's an enormous risk to take but it's a risk I don't have a choice in taking.

I'm going to have to guard my heart against Edward Cullen…

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? <strong>

**What do you think was Edward's reaction towards Bella? And what was his reaction when his father told him that he was going to be Bella's husband? EPOV up next.**

**Please review…**


	5. Chapter 3  The Witness

**All things twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**Name of Chapter belongs to Hinder – Heaven sent**

**NCIS is a big inspiration to this story…I love NCIS. The rules that Carlisle talks about through the story belongs to NCIS.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts, you guys are the best. **

**Also, I don't know how many of you have read my first story 'the broken puzzle piece'? I just want to let everyone know that I'm rewriting that story, tell me what you think about that. I'll start posting chapters as soon as I'm done. **

* * *

><p><strong>The witness<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**Just waiting for an angel**

**To take me out of my hell**

**I'm falling for you.**

**Just dropping out of thin air**

**You came out of nowhere**

**Right out of the blue**

**When heaven sent you**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Edward" my dad yelled and my head shot up.

"Yes" I said.

"Get down to autopsy" he said.

"On it" I said and got up.

"I'll be right back Bella" I said.

"Who is this?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella, the witness that saw them kill Jake" I explained. I ran to the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor.

I went through the autopsy's sliding doors and found Rosalie bent over the body of Jacob Black.

"Hey Rose" I said and went around the table to face her. "How are you doing?" I asked and she sighed.

"It's easier to overcome the gore and inhumanity when you don't know the victim, but it's so hard to be detached when it's one of your own." She sighed.

"What did you find?" I asked and looked down to the body of my once-good-friend, Jake. I gasped.

"Why did they dis-embowel him?" I asked in horror. His torso was slashed open and his insides are peeling out. "Is that a bullet wound?" I asked pointing to his neck.

"I'll get to why they dis-emboweled him in a minute, but that wasn't the cause of his death. The bullet wound was though" she said. "The bullet tore through the coronary artery" she explained "The massive loss of blood was almost instantaneously fatal and he probably bled out in a minute." She said.

"So the slashing was done post mortem?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I believe so; it's hard to tell for certain. I mean a three to four inch blade was thrust in here" she pointed to his chest "below the stern and sliced down to here" she pointed to the stomach.

"Why would the mob shoot him first and then slash his torso open? They usually torture their victims first before they kill them not the other way around." I frowned.

"I think they were looking for something" Rose said and I cocked my head to the side while frowning deep. "Come see this" she said while walking to the screen that displayed the x-ray photos.

"There's a small foreign object lodged in the upper elementary-canal" she pointed to an object on an x-ray of his chest.

"What is that?" I asked with a frown.

She walked back to Jake's body and grabbed a pair of pliers before bending over Jake's torso again.

"I was about to find out before you came in" she said while working with the pliers in Jake's chest. I never pictured a beautiful girl such as Rose, to be a M.E. but she loves it. It's weird seeing her work on dead bodies and to help us solve cases while she actually looks like a runway-model.

"Did Jake swallow this?" I asked pointing to the x-ray photo.

"That would be my guess Cullen" she said with a grin and rolled her eyes.

"So, how is Emmett doing?" she asked with a pair of pliers stuck down Jake's chest.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"No, why?" she asked.

"You're working on Jake's dead body and you want to know how Emmett is doing. Really Rose?" I said sarcastically.

She chuckled.

"Would this be hard to find without an x-ray?" I asked her while pointing to the object displaying on the x-ray.

"Extremely" she said while pulling something out of Jake's chest with the pliers.

"It's a memory card from a digital camera" Rose smiled.

"Good job Rose" I said but she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks" she said. "But why would he swallow this?" she asked and I smiled.

"Because he is a fucking good agent." I chuckled.

Rose frowned.

"He knew he was dying Rose and he knew that _you _would be doing the autopsy" I explained. "He wanted us to find the memory card because it probably has evidence on that he collected in the last two months" I said excitedly.

Rose smiled and patted Jake's head. "Well done Jake" she said and I frowned.

"Why do you do that?" I asked.

"I think they can still hear us and it doesn't make it all weird for me to perform the autopsy if I speak to them" she said.

"You're just weird" I said. "No wonder Em is not interested" I chuckled while walking away "You talk to the dead" I ran out of the room when she grabbed a pair of scissors.

When I stepped out of the elevator dad grabbed me by my arm.

"You're going undercover" he said. I grinned.

"Cool" I love undercover work.

"As Bella's husband"

"WHAT?" I almost yelled.

"Edward you've done this before…"

"Yeah, but not with Bella" I interrupted him.

"And you always walked away from a case" Carlisle said. "Wait, what do you mean not with Bella?"

"Dad, I can't do this" I said and Carlisle's eyes widened. "I feel weird around Bella, I can't explain it"

"What?" he hissed.

"I'm not sure I can do this one" I said with my arms in the air.

"You don't have a choice. I'm sorry son but this case needs you" he said and I sighed.

"Dad.."

"No Edward, you are on this one and that's final. The jet leaves in two hours – you are moving to Forks and you are a lawyer. You'll be working from your house which is in the forest by the way. You will protect Bella with your life and whatever the issue is that you're having now regarding the case…get over it. You are one of the best agents I know and I wouldn't want anyone else on this one" he said and got into the elevator.

I turned around and looked at Bella sitting at my desk. She looks so fragile at this moment.

Bella is one of the most gorgeous women I've ever met and I'm having a hard time to remind myself that she is a witness and just another case. I can't believe that my dad wouldn't listen to reason because honestly, I don't know if I'll be able to walk away from this one when the case is over.

When she opened her apartment door this morning, I almost suffocated. I never expected to find someone so extraordinarily beautiful when I left the agency this morning.

Bella's cream white skin tone reminds me of silk and I found myself wanting to trail my fingers down her cheeks and jawline and neck. She has long dark curls and her hair shapes beautifully around her face. Her eyes…fuck…her eyes alone will be the death of me; they were the deepest brown I've ever seen; dark chocolate with a sexy intensity, framed by curly dark lashes. Her jawline is perfectly chiseled and she has the cutest nose, ever.

Her rosy-pink lips are so full and kind of pouty and plump. Very luscious lips. Very fucking kissable lips. I have the strangest urge to suck on that silky soft bottom lip.

I groaned softly to myself. This is exactly why I can't take this case. This is why I'm uncertain about myself, for the first time in five years, I'm questioning myself. I'm questioning whether I'll be able to walk away from Bella but that's not the question that's repeating itself in my mind at this moment. The questions that I'm not able to answer are; will I be able to not get personally involved with this girl? Will I be able to kiss her in public and walk away afterwards as if nothing happened? Will I be able to hold her hand in public and let go in the privacy of our home? I'm not able to answer these questions. The answer is supposed to be 'yes I will be able' but I find myself arguing that answer.

I went to my desk and took a seat. I felt so irritated and pissed at my father. I couldn't argue with him any further because he is the leading agent and I have to obey his orders. I should have known better than trying to change his mind for him.

I sighed. Bella looked anxious and she played nervously with her hands.

"We've got a plan" I said with a grin.

"What kind of plan?" she asked nervously.

"You are moving to Forks" I simply said. Her eyes widened and she turned a little paler than her normal skin tone.

"WHAT?" she yelled.

"And you've gotten married overnight" I continued with a grin and ran my hands through my already messed up hair. I never could tame my perfect bedhead.

"WHAT?" she yelled again. I ignored her because I was feeling exactly the same.

Emmett approached us.

"Edward what the hell is going on?" he asked.

"I'm going undercover as Bella's lawyer husband and we're moving to Forks" I explained to Em.

"This is a piece of cake for you bro" he slapped me on my back.

I sighed.

"Not this time Em" I sighed again.

Obviously Bella doesn't want to do this but she doesn't have a choice in this matter just like I don't have a choice.

"I can't do this" she said and got out of her chair. I jumped up and approached her.

"Bella" I gently grabbed her by her shoulders "You have to" I said. My agent-skills kicked in right now because I have to protect this girl with my life. She's my responsibility right now and I have to get her to go to Forks with me.

"I can't" she said again. She must be in shock. Can't blame her though, first she ran away from killers, then her friend gets murdered in front of her, she had to run for her life and hide away. Now she hears that her life is still in danger and that she has to move to Forks and pretend to be someone's wife.

"You don't have a choice" I simply said. "If I don't hide you Bella, they will find you and they will kill you" Why did my heart just lurch at the mention of someone killing her? This is going to be one of the hardest cases I've ever worked on.

"I can't" she said again and started crying in hysterics. I wanted to comfort her so bad right now but it's not possible. I have to stay unattached.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice. Plus, I've never let anyone die on my watch and I'm not going to let it happen now." I gently took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. I completely ignored the fucking electricity currents running through my veins.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"Don't worry about it. You just found out that your life is about to change or has changed in the wink of an eye. This is normal Bella" I explained. "We're leaving in two hours" I whispered.

She didn't say anything for a while and I left her at my desk. I joined Emmett at his desk.

"What's up bro?" he asked.

I sighed with my eyes closed.

"I'm just thinking about Jake" I said.

"Me too. He wasn't just one of the team he was our friend" he said.

"Rose found a memory card in Jake's upper canal…or something" I explained.

"And?" he asked.

"She sent it to Esme to analyze." I said.

"So Jake swallowed the memory card?" he asked.

"Yup, very clever of him. I just wish that he didn't have to die" I sighed again.

"What's with the girl?" he asked probably trying to take my mind off of Jake.

"She was a friend of Jake's. She's scared shitless Em" I explained.

"She sure is hot" he said.

I smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow" he said.

"Get your head in the case" I said annoyed and got off his desk.

"Bella" I said and her head shot up "It's time to go" I said.

At that moment my mom and dad came through the elevator doors.

"Here is your new ID's and passports. This is the keys to your new house and here are the keys to the Volvo that will be waiting for you at the airport. Port Angeles is not far from forks, half an hour's drive I think." Dad explained. "Here is a credit card for Bella, she'll need clothes and stuff and here are the directions to your house" I nodded and took everything from him.

We were sitting across from each other in the jet; Bella was playing with the plain princess cut diamond ring on her ring finger, staring at nothing. Her beautiful brown eyes changed every now and then from all the emotions that's probably going through her.

When I met Bella this morning I was in awe. Plus, the fact that she was so infatuated with me was really cute and sexy. The way she studied my face and the way her eyes lingered on certain areas of my face was beyond sexy. I was so amused and the way she blushed crimson when I asked if she was done studying me…was a big fucking turn on.

I shook my head to get rid of the images that keeps repeating themselves in my head. This case is a big mistake. I should have demanded to not do it. I should have begged my dad to take me off this case because I have a feeling that it's not going to be as easy as all my other undercover cases. Not while this girl has this effect on me.

"Are you okay?" I broke the silence that I couldn't stand anymore.

"Mm?" she asked.

"I asked" I smirked, "if you are okay?"

"Peachy" she pulled a face and I laughed lightly.

She has a weird fucking personality, I'll give her that much. Her personality tends to take my attention away from her beauty. And right now, I welcomed this _peachy _attitude because my mind is not where it's supposed to be. Ever since I met this gorgeous woman sitting across me, my heart rate has rapidly increased and has not returned to its normal rate.

"Great" I grinned.

She sighed.

"I'm sorry Edward" she smiled, "everything just happened so fast. Plus, I'm scared." She explained.

"You're scared?" I asked and she nodded.

"Shitless" she said and I laughed out loud.

"You don't have to be scared. I'll protect you with my life Bella and I won't let anything happen to you" I said seriously.

"What if they find me?" she asked.

"They won't" I answered.

"How do you know?" she asked with a challenging tone.

I felt the one corner of my lips pull up into a crooked smile.

"We are the best there is Bella" I assured her.

"What if I fail? I'm not a good actor or liar for that matter." She explained.

"I am a good actor; I've done this numerous times. I won't fail and I'll take the lead, so relax and follow my lead" I said soothingly.

_Pft, _a good actor; I'll have to be an excellent fucking actor to pull this off without getting personally involved and to keep my feelings and emotions intact.

"So, how did we meet?" she asked.

"Um sorry, what?" I said looking at her over the newspaper I was reading.

"People will ask how we met and I want to know what to tell them" she said annoyed. I chuckled once again.

"Why don't we stick to the truth…sort of" I smiled. She frowned in confusion.

"I lived in the same building as you and let's say I ran out of sugar and went to your apartment to borrow some. And we fell in love with each other right then and there. I mean, you ogled me for almost half an hour before you even answered one of my questions" I chuckled. "So it's partly true" I grinned. Bella's eyes widened before her jaw dropped but then she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm glad that I entertained you" she huffed while crossing her arms. She pouted her lips and I swallowed hard. That was sexy as hell and I shifted in my seat. I cleared my throat and tried to pull myself together again.

"I was amused all right" I said and chuckled lightly trying to change the atmosphere.

"Charming" she said with her lips still pouty and pressed together. My eyes lingered on her lips and once again I imagined myself sucking on that silky bottom lip. I wondered what she would taste like and how her tongue would feel against mine while we're exploring each other's mouths.

I shook my head once again and felt frustrated. A sudden thought ran through my head and I felt my lips pull into a smile.

"How did I propose?" I asked and watch in amusement how her cheeks turned crimson and she stuttered over her own words.

"Uh…uh…I…uh" she tried saying.

I threw my head back and laughed out loud.

"Fine, how about…" she looked up and placed her index finger on her chin as if in deep thought. She looked so gorgeous when she is annoyed and pissed. "You took me out to dinner and hid the ring in my champagne. I took a sip and saw the ring. I gasped for air and then you got down on one knee and pledged your undying love to me and of course I said yes" she rolled her eyes. "Is that okay?" she asked.

I listened to her theory in amusement and felt my heart twitch when she said that I pledged my undying love to her. She waited for my answer and couldn't let this one pass me by.

"Um, that's just not me" I said. I bit my bottom lip to hold my chuckle in as she looked dazed and confused back at me.

"What?" she said.

"Every other man will propose to his girlfriend that way but not me. I'm different and I don't believe in asking your girlfriend or woman you love, to be your wife over a dinner, staining the ring with champagne and in front of a crowd or with a plate of food in front of you. That is so boring" I said and watched in amusement as her face turned red.

"So" she said and crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "How will you ask someone to marry you?" she challenged me.

"First of all, I'll take her to a favorite spot of mine or ours. I'll sing her a song that I've written especially for her-"

"You can sing?" she interrupted me and I chuckled.

"Yes," I answered. "Now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?" I said rubbing my chin. "Ah yes, I'll sing her a song playing my piano or guitar-"

"You play piano and guitar?" she asked again. I looked back at her and smirked. "Um, sorry. Go on" she said with red cheeks. I love how her blush changes her face and how it makes her face come alive. My stomach lurched in a good way.

"Anyway, I'll sing her a song playing my guitar or piano and then I'll get down on one knee" I said and Bella's eyes turned intense as she stared back at me.

"What would you say?" she asked.

I got down on my knee in front of her and captivated her eyes with mine. There was something in her eyes that made my heart beat faster.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are breathtakingly beautiful and before meeting you I hadn't realized that breathtaking wasn't an exaggeration. You really do leave me breathless every time I look at you." I started saying and found that I really did mean this part. I always thought the 'term' breathtaking was just a word and had no real meaning, it was just another adjective. That was until I met this gorgeous woman in front of me right now.

Bella's eyes sparkled and I had no idea what that meant. I don't know this girl yet, but the intensity in her eyes gave me goose bumps.

"And then" she whispered, her voice strained and thick with emotion. Could I have the same effect on her as she has on me? No, no way…it's just the moment that's all. I mean I am literally on one knee in front of her, telling her how I would propose to someone I loved.

"You are my life; the blood pumping through my heart and into my veins and the oxygen in my lungs. You are my reason for existing. I love you Bella and I will always love you. I will love you every single day of forever and even after that. Will you please do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?" I whispered into her face and I swear I heard her gasp. Being this close to Bella wasn't good for my own breathing and my own heartbeat. She stared into my eyes and her eyes were sparkly and a very darker brown.

I cleared my throat and got back up and returned to my seat.

"And of course, you say 'yes'." I chuckled to lift the intense mood.

"And?" she prompted.

"And what?" I asked confused.

"Is that it? You don't have anything special planned afterwards?" she asked disappointed.

"Do you really wanna know what I'll do after that?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes I actually do" she said. "I mean, how do I tell the story to other people if I don't know what happens next"

I chuckled and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Believe me Bella, you won't tell other people what happens next" I said with a smug.

"Why?" she demanded.

I sighed.

"Because after you say 'yes', I will make hot, passionate, crazy love to you which will, of course, leave you breathless." I said and enjoyed every moment of her blush.

"Wow" she sighed and I heard her breath tremble.

"That is my perfect proposal and I think it's far better than food, wouldn't you agree?" I asked.

"You'll rather have sex after a proposal than to eat?" she asked surprised.

"Of course and it won't be sex, Bella. It's called making love because it will be done in love. It won't be meaningless sex." I explained.

"There's a difference?" she asked.

I chuckled again and met her gaze.

"What kind of men have you dated?" I asked and laughed lightly.

"I've never been in a serious relationship" she explained.

"What?" I asked in surprise this time. She's never been in a serious relationship. "How old are you again?" I asked.

"Twenty-three" she huffed, "and don't act so surprised. I don't believe in sleeping around and I just never met the right guy. Plus, my work as a journalist keeps me pretty busy" she explained herself.

"Oh my…"

"Whatever" she said annoyed.

I have a feeling that Bella is pissed and that my reaction to her answer caused it. _Ha, you think Cullen?_ I asked myself. How did a proposal-conversation end up in a sex-debacle?

"So, you are a…um…a…" I scratched my head in embarrassment.

"A virgin?" she cocked her eyebrow and I nodded feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. I don't usually blush and it felt fucking weird.

"Yes Edward, I am and I'll keep it that way until I meet the right guy" she smiled. She seems very proud of herself and I smiled.

"That's good Bella" I said and my heart went into overdrive. Bella has never been with a guy. She is still pure, one hundred percent Bella. No one has touched her in that way before and I found myself very happy about it. I suddenly felt so dirty around her because of the two women I've been with.

I was in relationships with them; not that they lasted very long. First there was Leah; that one lasted the longest, one year. Leah was great but I just knew she wasn't the one. Then there was Jessica; fuck, that one lasted four months. And I don't know how the fuck I lasted that long because it was a pure hell-relationship, but not as bad as the last one; Tanya. She only lasted one month and I regret almost sleeping with her more than anything in this world. I'm still recovering from that fuck-up of a relationship. She's a maniac.

"What are you thinking?" she asked and saw that she was observing me.

"An ex-girlfriend" I sighed.

"Was it that bad?" she chuckled and I thought that her laugh was sexy.

"You have no idea." I said and shivered when I thought back to the one and only time we almost had sex.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She's into leather, handcuffs and whips" I simply said and shivered again.

"Really?" she laughed.

"It's not funny" I said.

"I kinda think it is. I'm just imagining how she's beating the shit out of you while you're on your knees, cuffed to a bed or whatever. Special Agent Edward Cullen helplessly cuffed and get beats by a girl" she laughed out loud.

"It's scary as hell you know" I said annoyed.

"Did she hurt you?" she asked.

"No, I ran away when she came out of the bathroom with the whip and her leather clothing and fuck-me-stiletto-boots" I chuckled.

"You are so weird" she laughed.

"I'm weird?" I asked disbelievingly. "I would say that _that _woman was pretty weird, no that's an understatement. She was pretty fucking screwed-up. I can't believe there are men getting a thrill and a hard-on while getting whipped" I said while shaking my head sideways.

"There are some pretty sick people out there" she grinned.

"Yes there is" I agreed.

Bella took a magazine from the seat next to her and went through the pages. I stared at her beautiful face and my heart started beating faster again and my breathing became hitched. What the hell is going on with me?

I'm in the worst possible position; I have to pretend to be in love with my wife, hopelessly in love and then on the other hand I have to pretend in front of Bella that she has no effect on me whatsoever. It's for Bella's own good because once I'm done with this case and the mob is locked away, I _will_ walk away from this case. My dad takes his rules very serious and he expects the same from you. The two most important rules in my case now; never get personally involved in a case and always walk away from a case.

I'm planning on obeying these rules without a doubt, no matter how hard it's going to be. I'm dedicated to my work and I won't jeopardize my career as an agent.

Bella sighed and my heart pounded in my throat. I had a weird urge to take her into my arms right now and kiss the hell out of those rosy-pink, pouty lips.

_Pft, _I didn't say walking away was going to be easy…

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Do you think Edward will have the strength to stay away from Bella and not get attached to her? How will they react being alone in a house together? <strong>

**Please review…**


	6. Chapter 4  Our fake home

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight.**

**All lyrics in this chapter belong to…..'The white Stripes'. I just love their music.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers and for taking two minutes to actually review. You rock my world…hehe. Keep 'em coming!**

* * *

><p><strong>Our fake home<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**So many times I've gotten used to this  
>this old idea of being all alone<br>tell me how I'm supposed to get through with this?  
>I wish this house felt like a home<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Edward was driving the silver Volvo on an unfamiliar road, through the misty forests of Forks. He suddenly turned onto an unpaved road and after a few miles, a house made an appearance. _Pft, _it's not a house, it's a fucking mansion.

The house was painted a soft white and stood three stories tall. Most of the windows were floor to ceiling windows…a very open house.

I jumped out of the car as soon as Edward stopped it. I could hear a river close by, hidden in the forest.

"Wow" I whispered in awe.

"Yup" he sighed.

"Why would we need a house this big?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to be a very good lawyer with a lot of money and we have to keep pretences up." He explained. I nodded but still didn't get it. This is too much, even for a rich, fancy lawyer.

We walked up the porch and Edward unlocked the big, oak door. I stood there in awe. The first floor was so open and very, very spacious. The living-room and dining room was open-plan and most of the walls were replaced with windows and the floors were wooden. It was beautiful.

On the west side of the first floor was two rooms. I followed Edward as he went to the one room and stopped in front of the closed door. He opened it and when I entered I gasped. Most of the wall space was taken up by towering bookshelves that reached the ceiling. I've never seen so many books in someone's house. In the middle of the room was a big mahogany desk with a matching leather chair.

"So this is your office" I gasped.

"It looks that way" he grinned.

The other room was also spacious with a black piano in the middle. It was the lightest room in the house so far. The north and east wall was replaced with windows and you could see the entire front yard from here. This room was one of the corners of the house.

"I suppose this will be the music room" he grinned.

"You think?" I smiled sarcastically and he only shook his head.

"Let's check out the rest of our mansion" he smirked.

We walked up the massive staircase and went into every single room. The second floor had five bedrooms, all with their own bathrooms. The third floor had two bedrooms…yes, only two. The master bedroom was very spacious.

The room was painted a creamy white. The south wall was also replaced with a window and had ruby red curtains hanging in front of the windows. In front of the window was a white leather futon. In the one corner was a big flat screen TV. Opposite the window was a big king size bed covered in soft cream white and ruby red bedding. Left of the bed was a dressing table.

The bathroom was on the right side of the room and had a round bathtub and a humongous shower. On the left side of the room was a huge walk-in closet. It was as big as my room back in DC.

"This is your room" his velvety voice startled me.

"Where's your room?" I asked.

"Across the hall" he pointed to the opposite direction of this room, "but I will share a closet with you and a bathroom because my room is the only bedroom that doesn't have a bathroom. I don't think the room was intended to be used as a bedroom" he said.

"Can I see?" I asked and he nodded.

We walked to the other room and I gasped. The corner walls were replaced with windows as well. The one wall opposite of the windows was covered with shelves. There's nothing on there right now but I would guess that they used it for either books or maybe CDs or maybe a DVD-collection. There was a simple black leather futon in front of the window and a huge flat screen TV installed into the wall in front of the futon.

"It's a very open room" I said.

"Yeah, I love this room" he grinned.

"You can't sleep on that" I pointed at the futon and pulled a face.

"Why not?" he asked.

"It's not comfortable" I said.

"And how would you know this?" he teased.

"It doesn't look comfortable" I sighed.

"I'll be fine Bella." He smiled. "Let's make some dinner, I'm starving"

We went to the kitchen and I made us a quick chicken stir-fry with rice. After we ate our dinner Edward excused himself and I cleaned the kitchen and after I was done with the dishes, I took a long hot bath in my big ass tub. This house is just un-_fucking_-believable.

I wrapped a towel around my body and went into my room. I froze in my steps as Edward came out of the closet. I swallowed hard and stared at his bare torso as he only wore sweatpants. His body was as sexy as he was. Every muscle was toned perfectly and his abs…fucking perfect. He stopped when he saw me and his eyes widened.

"I'm…um…I'm so sorry…I didn't know…" he scratched his head and he looked so lost and shy that I was almost amused, wasn't it for the fact that I was standing in front of this man with only a towel wrapped around my body. The heat rose to my cheeks and I let my head fall.

"I'm…um…I'm gonna go" he said and left the room.

My legs felt like jelly and I quickly moved to the bed and dropped down. Edward doesn't seem real to me. He looks more like an angel than a man…a very hot, sexy angel.

I got dressed and went downstairs where Edward was sitting in the living-room watching a game. He looked up when I walked in and quickly looked away again.

Awkward moment.

"You can continue your unpacking" I said shyly to break the awkward silence.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about that. If I had known that you didn't have your clothes in the bathroom with you, I never would have…"

"Edward, stop" I chuckled. "It's okay. It was kind of nice to see you so flustered" I giggled. Shit, I sounded like a fucking school girl having hormone problems.

He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Oh really?" he grinned.

"Yes, really" I smiled while sitting on one of the couches. "I thought it was kind of cute" I felt the heat on my cheeks again and cursed my blush. It just sucks that my blush can so easily give my real feelings away.

One corner of his gorgeous, plumpy lips curled into a crooked grin and it was sexy as hell.

"So tell me more about yourself" he said.

"What do you wanna know?" I asked curling my legs on the couch.

"I dunno…what do you do to pass your time?" he asked.

"I like to read and I love music" I said.

"What's your favourite book?" he asked.

"Romeo and Juliet" I said without thinking.

He cocked an eyebrow and scoffed. "Really?"

"What's wrong with Romeo and Juliet?" I asked offended.

"There is no happy-ending Bella, they die. Their relationship was doomed before it even started" he grinned. "And Romeo…my personal opinion…is just a stupid fuck who destroyed his own happiness" he continued to insult Romeo.

I huffed.

"If it weren't for their stubborn families they wouldn't have died. Their hatred for one another killed their children…" I started defending Romeo.

"No, no, no…they knew their families hated each other but still they went along and married each other. And their suicides was their own choices, their parent's didn't force them into it." He grinned again.

"Fine" I said seeing as I wasn't going to win this argument and defend Romeo's honour.

Edward snickered.

"Type of music?" he asked.

"Depends"

"On" he smirked.

"My mood" I smiled.

"Okay, what's your favourite band then?" he asked.

"That's a tough one but if I have to choose I'd say _Angels & Airwaves"_ I said. "No matter the mood I'm in, their music has this huge effect on me. Very deep music" I whispered.

"_Tom Delonge's _lyrics are deep. Cool band" he smiled.

"What about you?" I asked.

"_White Stripes_" he answered immediately without thinking.

"Who?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me? You don't know who _white stripes _are" he asked surprised.

"Nope" I said and popped the 'p'.

He chuckled while shaking his head sideways.

"_Jack White_ is one of the best fucking songwriters ever. His music has a way to speak to my soul" he said excitedly and I couldn't help but stare into his beautiful green eyes. They lit up as soon as he started talking about this 'Jack' and there was a different kind of intensity in those green pools. It was so beautiful and I couldn't tear myself away from his gaze.

"I…um" I looked down "I don't know the band" I said.

"I'll play it for you some time" he grinned.

"Can't wait" I said.

We did this the remainder of the evening…getting to know each other. I know that Edward hates Brussels sprouts and 'chick flicks'. I know that he loves music and playing the piano. He loves being an agent and takes his job very serious…he'll give anything up for his career.

**Emmett's POV**

I took a bite of my doughnut when I approached Alice's desk. I chuckled when she looked up with a red nose and teary eyes.

"You look like shit Alice" I grinned. Her jaw dropped and she narrowed her eyes.

"Ug, women just love hearing that" she scoffed in sarcasm while pulling a face and I snickered.

"If you're coming down with something" I took another bite of my doughnut "don't shit next to me or come near me" I grinned.

"I' sorry" she held up her index finger "was that 'sit' or 'shit' because I couldn't hear with all food in your mouth" she sounded disgusted.

"It was 'sit'" I grinned. Alice can be suck a fucking lady.

She pulled her face and then a huge grin spread across her face.

"So there's an upside of having a cold" she cocked an eyebrow.

I took a seat behind my desk. Jasper walked in and Alice smiled widely at him.

"Don't get too comfy with newbie here Alice" I grinned when her cheeks turned beet red. "You know the rules"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Alice huffed.

"Nothing, I'm just saying" I said.

"Stay out of my personal life" she said.

"It's not personal when it involves work" Carlisle suddenly said. Where the fuck did he come from? I wanted to laugh so badly but the expression on Carlisle's face told me to shut-the-hell-up.

"It doesn't involve work" she said to Carlisle.

"Then don't bring it to work" he grinned while taking a sip of his Starbucks coffee.

"Jasper what did you find out about Jake's photos?" he asked while drinking some more coffee. Carlisle and coffee? I'm sure he loves his coffee more than he loves Esme! Okay, maybe that's over exaggerating it a bit but it's close enough.

"Well, the warehouse seems to be in Seattle, Carlisle" Jasper explained.

"What the hell was Jake doing in Seattle?" he asked more to himself than to us.

Carlisle is just weird…good fucking agent but still weird as hell. He has these gut-feelings and their usually right and he has the weirdest way of solving cases. He usually lies to a suspect or pretends that we've got some good shit evidence on them and when Carlisle finally interrogates them…they confess everything.

"Dunno, but everything points to Seattle." He said.

"Have you identified the male with the blonde hair?" he asked.

"We have" Alice said and approached Carlisle with a blue file and a photo. "His name is Caius Volturi. He is thirty-five-years-old according to his ID. He has no criminal record"

"Because they don't do the dirty work themselves. This is one of the leaders, I'm sure of it" Carlisle said. "I want these bastards behind bars" he said before he stormed off.

We caught three of the bastards who killed Jake but the other one got away…the big guy, Felix.

Alice sneezed and I chuckled.

"Fuck off Emmett" she sneered and my eyes widened.

"If Carlisle was here right now he would smack you against your head" I said.

"I wonder how Edward's doing." Jasper said.

I grinned.

"Why don't we find out?" I suggested. Alice and Jasper approached my desk and I dialled Edwards' number and put him on speaker phone.

"Cullen" he answered sleepy and I chuckled.

"What's up Cullen" I said.

"What time is it?" he groaned and sounded like a dork.

"Are you still sleeping?" I asked.

"I'm not at the office you ass. Plus, I'm exhausted after settling in and…wait. Why the fuck are you calling me?" he sounded wide awake now. Alice giggled with her hand in front of her mouth and Jasper grinned.

"We were wondering what you were doing? Hopefully not the witness" Alice snickered.

"Is there a reason for your call?" Edward asked annoyed.

"Why are you ignoring my question? Wait. _Are_ you doing the witness?" I asked astounded.

"You know me better than that" he still avoided the question.

"You're still avoiding the question" I prompted.

Edward sighed.

"No, I'm not. Where do you come off asking me that kind of question anyways?" he sounded pissed. Alice was giggling and Jasper chuckled.

"Because you avoided the question in the first place" I said.

"Am I on speaker phone?" he asked.

"No. I'll never do that to you" I lied and Alice giggled again. I gave her a warning glare and she closed her mouth with her hands.

"I _am_ on speaker phone. What the fuck are you guys doing?" he sounded more than pissed right now.

I laughed.

"What are you doing?" I pushed him.

"I was sleeping" he sneered.

"_Who are you talking to?"_ we heard a female voice on the other end of the call and we gasped. Edward said something back to her but we couldn't hear.

"Hey, you lied to me" I said.

"I didn't lie" he hissed.

"You are in the same bed as her" I accused.

"It's not what you think" he said back.

"What is it then?" I pushed.

"None of your damn business." He sighed. "Look, I appreciate the call but I have to go. And stop jumping to conclusions"

With that he ended the call which left us wide eyed.

"Someone is in a pissy mood" Alice snickered.

"Yeah, but why was she with him in bed?" I asked.

"You heard him, don't jump to conclusions" Jasper said.

"Have you noticed how Edward reacted yesterday around the girl?" I asked.

"Yeah I did…was weird. I've never seen Edward like that." Alice agreed.

"He better not fuck this one up" I said. Alice sneezed again and I slowly lifted my head to look her straight in the eyes.

"Ew, don't get your snot all over my desk" I shivered to add more effect to the grossness of Alice's sneeze.

She huffed and went back to her desk. I couldn't help but roar in laughter. It's so much fun to fuck around with Alice…she makes the days so much shorter.

My thoughts went back to my friend. He had never let his personal feelings get involved in a case but I'm really concerned about this new witness he has to protect…Edward doesn't seem himself. Plus, what the fuck was he doing with her in one bed?

* * *

><p><strong>Why do you think Edward was in Bella's bed? <strong>

**Please review... and thanks again for everyone who has been reviewing. **


	7. Chapter 5 Does this include

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight!**

**And the lyrics go to The White Stripes…again!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. I love every single review. **

**Thanks to all the alerts; author and favourite story! Please review after you read this.**

**OKAY GUYS, I'VE READ THIS AMAZING FUCKING STORY. THE NAME IS ****"PLAYERS"**** AND THE AUTHOR IS ****SUDDENLYSANDI****. It's about Edward wanting an apartment so bad that he pretends to be gay to get the place and he pretends that Jasper is his boyfriend. I have never laughed so much in one story…Jasper's character is beyond funny especially when he gets pissed at Edward for dragging him into his scheme. Please support this story and give Sandi some review-love! You won't regret reading that story…**

* * *

><p><strong>Does this include witness protection?<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**I never knew that I had to be this protector  
>so many thoughts inside my head a strange collector<br>you thought you heard a sound  
>there's no one else around<strong>

**(The White Stripes)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I know so much about Bella already. I almost feel like her real husband. Bella is so different from all the other girls I know or known.

I know that Bella hates lies…yet she's caught in a web of them right now. I wonder how she feels about that. I chuckled while I got my iPod and small speakers out of my bag. I connected the iPod to the speakers and scrolled down my playlist. I'm in serious need of some _Jack_-therapy. His songs just has a way to calm me and speak to the inner most parts of my soul…dunno why…it's just the way it is. That's why I like his music so much.

"**But how much can I fake? I'll speak until I break…" **he sang and I had to ask myself that question again "_How much can I fake?" _I'm pretty much fucked already and I find myself knowing that I don't want to just pretend with Bella…I want the real fucking thing but I can't jeopardize my job as an agent…my father will run my ass down. I thought back to our conversation earlier and smiled.

Aside from reading and listening to her music, she likes to go dancing. Now this is also pretty weird because here's a girl that likes mostly _punk/rock_ music but she likes to go dancing. I, for one, won't be caught dead dancing in a club or wherever it is they do the dancing thing. My music taste definitely doesn't include dance/club music.

I find the thought of the _Bella-dancing-thing_ very intriguing though. I imagined her sexy body moving to the music, rocking her hips back and forth while her hands are waving in the air…and I find myself very, _very_ turned-on by that. I groaned while running my fingers through my hair a couple of times.

I not only learned more about Bella's life but also picked up a few facial expressions when she spoke about certain something's. When she talked about stuff she disliked, her nose crumpled up and I thought it was pretty cute. I know when she's embarrassed about something her cheeks turns crimson red and that it's different from the blush that covers her cheeks when she's hiding something or lies about something. Yes, there's definitely a difference between the blushes. When she's hiding something or lies about something it's not only her cheeks that turn red but her ears as well and it goes all the way down to her neck. Both blushes are sexy as hell…just my personal opinion. I also noticed that when she speaks about the stuff she likes her eyes seem to sparkle as if a thousand shining stars started dancing in them.

I noticed how her eyebrows almost creased together as she was trying to hold her tears in when she told me about her father and mother's accident a year ago. Plus, the colour of her eyes changed when tears welled up in them, they turned a lighter brown…almost golden. When she came out of the shower earlier and found me in the closet, her eyes turned very, very dark…I don't know what kind of emotions caused that but I know in my own case that my eyes turn darker when filled with passion. I felt the one corner of my lips pull into a crooked smile.

Could it have been desire? I grinned to myself. _Ha…really Cullen?_ Bella is innocent…remember?

I want Bella more than I have ever wanted anyone in my entire life…and I can't have her. I sighed. Why the fuck did I choose this job again? _Oh right!_ I snapped my fingers. Because I'm a fucking idiot.

I intertwined my hands together under my head while staring at the ceiling.

"Well Cullen, how the fuck did you get yourself so screwed?" I asked myself. Great! And now I was starting to talk to myself. What's next?

"Nooooooooooooo" a heart wrenching scream came out of Bella's room and I was up in a flash with my pistol in my hand. When I came into her room, I sighed when I switched on the light. Bella was still in her bed…sound asleep. Um no, not sound asleep because she was rolling around in her bed…crying. She must have a nightmare.

I placed my pistol on the bedside table and took a seat on the bed. I took her hand in mine and my heart went into overdrive again.

"Bella" I whispered, gently shaking her. Her face was stained with tears and my heart broke seeing her so vulnerable and fragile. Her eyes fluttered open when I called her name again and at first she backed away and if she wasn't so fragile at the moment I would have laughed. She's pretty confused when she's woken up.

When Bella realized it was only me she started crying and the next thing I knew she crawled into my arms and my arms went around her on their own accord. I felt the warmness of her tears as they rolled down my chest. Her raw sobs touched my heart in every single way possible and I knew at this moment that I hate that she's crying. I don't like her being sad…_at all_. It's slashing my heart open to hear her cry. I started rocking her and gently rubbed the back of her head. Her hair was so soft…like silk. I rested my cheek on her head and inhaled deeply. Her hair smells like strawberries and freesia…so good. I inhaled again and secretly memorized the scent as I inhaled yet again.

Her chest was still heaving but she was slowly calming down.

"Are you okay?" I whispered soothingly. She shook her head.

"What happened Bella?" I asked.

"I…I…I dreamt about them" her voice trembled and her body was shaking. I tightened my arms around her. "They were here in this room…they…they"

"Shhhhh, honey, there's no one here. You're safe now." I soothed while rubbing her back. "I won't let anything happen to you"

"Will you stay here with me tonight?" she asked innocently. I swallowed hard. Sleeping in the same bed as Bella? I'm supposed to say 'no'. _Go on Cullen…Say no_, I thought to myself.

"If that will help you sleep then I'll stay" I said and bit my tongue. Why didn't I say no? How will I last through the night, next to this gorgeous woman who does weird shit to my body and heart? How will I resist the urge to touch her…or better yet, kiss those plumpy lips?

Kissing Bella is something I've wanted to do since this morning when I met her. My thoughts constantly revolve around those luscious lips and in my mind I have kissed the hell out of her. There were different scenarios of course and every time she tasted different or moved differently. It is so very frustrating to not know what the real thing would be like…

"Thank you" she whispered.

"I just need to get my phone and switch off the lights okay?" I asked and she nodded. "I'll be right back Bella"

I went back to my room and switched my iPod off and grabbed my phone. I switched the light off on my way back to Bella's room.

She stared back at me, wide eyed, tears still very visible in her brown eyes. I laid on top of the sheets…I won't be able to handle the heat of her body against mine without doing something insanely stupid…or wonderful which is what it would be…but it would be stupid of me.

Bella crawled back into my arms and again my arms went around her. She smelled so good.

"You're gonna freeze you know?" she said and I chuckled. "I won't bite Edward."

"It's not you I'm afraid off" I sighed but crawled under the sheets because she wasn't going to let this go. I groaned silently when I felt her leg against mine. This is going to be the longest night of my life. I won't be able to sleep…not a chance…not while the only woman, who has ever made my heart beat faster, is lying next to me and not while the heat of her body is radiating mine.

My fingers were tracing different shapes on her back and it wasn't long before I heard her deep breathing telling me she was sound asleep. I took this time to kiss her on her head, wishing it was her lips. I closed my eyes in frustration…how the fuck did I get myself into this position? I asked myself again.

I groaned when I looked at the time on my phone…three in the morning. I'm not able to sleep…Bella's arm was curled around my waist and her warm breath wafted over my chest every time she exhales and it almost drove me mad. I don't know how much of this I was able to take.

At that moment her head moved and I could now feel her breath in my neck…bad fucking idea. It spread goose bumps all over my body and my heartbeat sped up. She threw her leg over me, with her knee almost knocking my _dick_. I swallowed hard because that would have been disastrous…not in a fun way by the way…it would have hurt because she literally threw her leg over my body. There was nothing gentle about that move.

"Edward" she moaned my name and my eyes widened. She's dreaming? About me? I smirked finding myself anxious to hear more.

"Ed…ward" she moaned my name again and I chuckled. What the fuck was she dreaming about? It must be something really, really good for her to be squirming and moaning my name like that. I laughed lightly, very amused. This wasn't that bad off an idea after all. I grinned when she moved again.

I felt something rolling down my chest all the way down my armpits. My eyes widened when I brought my hand up to Bella's face and pushed my finger in her open mouth. How gross is that? Who would have thought Bella would be a bit of a drooler? I snickered when I thought about telling her in the morning about this and I can imagine how her cheeks would redden. Or she might deny it all together, but I'll still have fun teasing her.

I groaned loudly when I heard the annoying ringing of my cell phone. I have finally managed to fall asleep and wasn't ready to wake up just yet. I pried my eyes open and Bella's head was still resting in my neck and my chest was very sticky from all her drool. I had to swallow hard when I felt her breasts against my ribcage…this is not good, not good at all. I reached for my cell phone and answered.

"Cullen" I groaned.

"What's up Cullen" Emmett's booming voice laughed through the phone. My eyes squinted at my phone to look at the time but I'm so tired that my eyes keep burning when I try to open them too widely. I gently rolled Bella off of me and her hair spread over the pillow. I propped myself onto my elbow and stared at Bella's sleeping face.

"What time is it?" I moaned while looking at Bella's gorgeous face. My arms suddenly feel so empty, so hollow and so cold without her warm body in them.

"Are you still sleeping?" he sounded surprised.

"I'm not at the office you ass. Plus, I'm exhausted after settling in and…wait. Why the fuck are you calling me?" I asked suddenly wide awake. I can hear that this is not work-related…Emmett sounded too funny.

"We were wondering what you were doing? Hopefully not the witness" he laughed and I clenched my jaw.

"Is there a reason for your call?" I asked very annoyed.

I am beyond pissed that Emmett's calling me this early and for what? For talking a bunch of bullshit.

""Why are you ignoring my question? Wait. Are you doing the witness?" he asked astounded and I growled. Yes, growled. The rumbling sound coming out of my chest sounded like a lion's roar.

"You know me better than that" I snarled.

"You're still avoiding the question" he pushed and I sighed. Emmett can be a real pain in the ass.

"No, I'm not. Where do you come off asking me that kind of question anyways?" I scowled softly and heard Alice's giggle in the background. I frowned.

I didn't even hear Emmett's answer.

"Am I on speaker phone?" I asked pissed.

"No. I'll never do that to you" he said and I heard Alice's giggle again.

"I _am _on speaker phone. What the fuck are you guys doing?" I asked completely pissed off now. Emmett laughed over the phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked again.

"I was sleeping" I sighed.

Bella's eyes fluttered and I thought she couldn't look more gorgeous and more radiantly than she does right now. Her hair is spread across the pillow and there are a few strands of hair spread across her beautiful face. Her lips are still parted and I smiled when I remembered how her spit was spread all over my chest. She just stared at me looking so confused and the urge to kiss those pillowy lips are stronger than ever before.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Hey, you lied to me" Emmett accused me and I swallowed. I have forgotten that I was on the phone with him.

I pushed the phone against my chest.

"It's Emmett from headquarters" I explained to Bella and she nodded her cute little head and closed her eyes again.

After I talked to Emmett I was in a very pissy mood. I'm sure they are gossiping about why I was in the same bed as Bella and I'm pretty sure they will jump to their own conclusions. Especially Emmett, just because he has a sick fucking mind sometimes. _Pft, _and what were you thinking about just minutes before he called you? I asked myself. _How sick is your mind Cullen?_ I chastised myself. I shook my head to get rid of the images that played off in my mind.

I looked at Bella again and _Jack's _words suddenly came to my mind.

**Your breath is sweet and weak; your eyes are like two jewels in the sky. Your back is straight; your hair is smooth…on the pillow where you lie.**

I have to get out of this bed before I do something I'm going to regret later. I shouldn't have stayed in her bed last night. I'm a fucking idiot.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower…a cold one is needed but it's too damn cold in this crap town to take a cold shower and a hot shower is not what I need right now. I need to cool off…really cool off.

After the shower I wrapped a towel around my hips and went back into the room. Bella was sitting up on the bed, eyes wide when I entered the room.

I chuckled as I went into the closet. I pulled on some jeans and threw a black tee over my head with a black zip-up hooded jacket.

She was still sitting on the bed and I chuckled again.

"Morning" I grinned.

"Morning" she whispered and suddenly looked very awkward. "I'm so sorry that I made you sleep here. You should know that I'm very…"

"Confused?" I cocked my eyebrow at her and she blushed crimson while nodding her head.

"It takes me a while to fully wake up" she blushed again.

"I've noticed" I chuckled. "You also talk" I said while tucking my hands in my pants' pockets, enjoying the blush that crawled back to her cheeks. Her cheeks have no resting period…not ever for a few seconds. I smirked.

"Really?" she asked and I nodded.

"Oh yeah…nonstop" I grinned in amusement. "You're also quite the little drooler there" I said and had to bite my lip to stop the laughter from escaping my mouth.

Bella's neck, cheeks and ears were beet red and it took everything for me to not laugh.

"I am not" she huffed.

I grinned.

"You_ are_ a drooler" I smiled.

"Am not" she argued.

I chuckled.

"Bella," I smiled "my chest was sticky from all the saliva that came out of _your _mouth. It rolled all the way down my armpits…and it was kind of ticklish at some point." I said.

"Shit" she covered her face with her hands "I'm so sorry Edward" she spoke through her hands.

I sat on the side of the bed and pulled her hands away from her face.

"Don't ever cover that gorgeous face of yours" I said and to my delight her cheeks turned crimson again. We stared into each other's eyes, the atmosphere filled with a deep intensity that I can't begin to describe.

"I'm sorry about last night" she broke our gaze and fiddled with her fingers.

I cleared my throat and lifted her head with my index finger under her chin.

"It's fine Bella" I whispered. "Don't worry about it"

"It's just…my nightmares are really scary and so-" she sighed "real and intense"

"I'm sorry you had a bad dream" I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled. "Want some coffee?" I asked.

"I thought you'd never ask" she smiled back.

"I'll be right back" I said and grabbed my phone on the way out of her room.

I brewed some fresh coffee when my phone rang. The caller ID said it's my dad. I cussed softly.

"Dad" I answered.

"What the hell were you doing in Bella's bed?" he yelled.

My eyes widened in surprise but then the rage filled my entire body and I tightened my jaw.

"Nothing happened" I said through clenched teeth.

"It doesn't matter…"

"It matters to me, Dad. Nothing happened. Bella had a really bad nightmare and she was screaming and crying and she asked me to stay with her" I explained.

I heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry Edward. I shouldn't have lashed out like that. I trust you and I know you won't jeopardize this case" he said.

"I told Emmett this morning that they shouldn't jump to conclusions. I know the rules Dad and I won't break them." I said a little calmer now.

"I know" he said.

"What have you found out about that warehouse on Jake's memory card?" I asked.

"Jasper found it in Seattle" he said.

"What?" I asked surprised. "That's just three hours away from here" I said.

"I know. Jasper is still working on the other warehouse and I'll let you know as soon as we know more" he said.

"I just don't understand why Jake never mentioned this when he called us" I spoke my mind.

"I think he knew he was being watched and that's why he took the pictures. Someone must have seen him with the camera without him noticing it and they followed him back to DC." He said.

"Still doesn't make any sense but we'll never know the truth, will we?" I said.

"Nope" Dad said. "I'll call you later and Edward, I'm sorry" he said.

"It's cool Dad. Talk to you later" I said and hung up.

I ran my hands through my still wet hair and clenched my jaw. I grabbed my phone and scrolled to Emmett's number. I pushed 'call' and his phone started ringing.

"Eddie-boy" he answered.

"Why the fuck did you tell Carlisle about me being in bed with Bella. Are you insane?" I yelled. "And stop calling me _Eddie_, you know I hate it"

"Hey dude, chill. I didn't tell Carlisle anything" he said.

"Then who did?" I hissed.

"You know how Carlisle has a weird way of sneaking up on us without really sneaking up on us…it's just how he is" he said.

I sighed. "Yeah" I said.

"Well it happened again after we talked to you. We were discussing the situation when Carlisle was suddenly standing behind us. I'm sorry bro…"

"You weren't even supposed to discuss me…I told you that you shouldn't jump to conclusions Em. Stop tittle-tattling like an old lady Emmett" I said.

"But…"

"No 'buts'" I interrupted him and sighed. "And stop calling me so early in the mornings, it's fucking annoying. I have to go" I said and ended the call.

I grinned when I imagined my father walking in on their conversation. He is like a fucking ghost in the office. Even if you keep a look out for him he'll always overhear something that you're saying that he's not supposed to hear. Normally it's funny. I smiled but let my smile fall quickly…this situation wasn't as funny though. I frowned. And what the fuck does my father think of me? What, with him phoning me and start accusing me of shit he has no clue about. How can he tell me after accusing me in the same sentence that he trusts me?

I went up the stairs with Bella's coffee and when I entered the room she wasn't there but then I heard the water in the bathroom and knew she was bathing. Still, I knocked on the door to make sure she was okay and when I she said she was okay I left the room.

I admit that sleeping in Bella's bed last night was a big fucking mistake. I should have said 'no'. Last night just intensified the fucking weird shit that's been going on in my heart. I find myself thinking about her constantly and we just woke up an hour ago. I find myself longing for the warmth of her body and her breath in my neck…even the fucking drool will do right now.

I felt my lips curl into a smile. Isabella Marie Swan…you're really something else…a something good.

* * *

><p><strong>Now we know how he ended up in her bed…do you think he'll stay away now or will Bella have some more bad dreams? <strong>

**Next up we get to see what the MOB has been up to...**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 6 Another body

**Of Course I don't own Twilight or the characters…it belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**So who is excited for Breaking Dawn…can't believe it's in less than a month. I'm super excited…it's all I'm thinking about. How about you guys?**

**Part of the name belongs to Muse "Resistance" and then some of the lyrics in the chapter are owned by My Chemical Romance. **

**I'm sorry if there are some gross scenes in this chapter but this is how it came out when I started typing it. And it is rated 'M'…**

* * *

><p><strong>Another body<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**Is our secret safe tonight  
>and are we out of sight<br>or will our world come tumbling down?  
>Will they find our hiding place;<br>is this our last embrace  
>or will the walls start caving in?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>?POV<strong>

"Please let me go. I won't say anything, I promise" I begged. I was not only begging for them to let me go…I was begging for my life. These people are monsters.

Their evil laughter sent shivers down my spine.

When I learned that they murdered Jake I had to get out of Seattle. So I fled to Forks. Jake promised me that he'll take care of me but he's dead now. I wanted to get out of these people's claws. I wanted a normal life without feeling scared all the time, without looking over my shoulder all the time.

"Where is it?" Felix asked with an evil grin.

"W-w-w-h-h-a-a-t are you t-t-t-a-l-l-k-k-i-i-n-n-g-g about" I stumbled over my sentence, scared shitless.

"The hard drive you fucking idiot" Felix yelled spewing his saliva all over my face.

"I destroyed it" I said.

He laughed again.

"Bull shit" he hissed.

"I swear to you" I said while my heart pounded painfully against my chest. I have never been this scared in my entire life.

"Pull one of his finger nails" the tall brunette woman said.

"What?" I asked in horror. "No, please don't" I pleaded when Felix grabbed hold of a pair of pliers.

"Now why didn't I think of that? Thank you Heidi" he grinned at the woman.

I was tied to a weird looking chair with my arms strapped at my wrists and my legs were strapped at my ankles. Heidi covered my mouth with duct tape. My eyes welled up with tears as I shook my head when Felix took my thumb in his hand. With one quick motion he pulled the nail off of my thumb.

I tried to scream but the duct tape over my mouth made it impossible and there was no sound coming out of my mouth. The pain was beyond excruciating. I tried to breathe normally but my thumb throbbed with the cold air blowing against it. Tears of pain streamed down my face.

Heidi and Felix were laughing their asses off while Felix held the nail in the air with the pliers. I started wiggling in the chair and tried to speak through the duct tape but it was a lost case.

Heidi came and in one quick motion she pulled the duct tape off and I started to scream.

"You fuckers!" I yelled. Felix punched me straight in the face and I heard my nose crack.

"If you won't behave we'll strap your mouth again." Heidi said in a very seducible voice.

"Go fuck yourself" I spewed. She giggled while sucking her index finger.

"Now, where is the hard drive?" Felix asked again.

"I won't tell you shit so you might as well kill me. You bastards are finally going down" I laughed through tears. My fucking thumb is burning like hell.

Heidi strapped my mouth again and this time Felix plucked all my finger nails off. I screamed…or tried to and squirmed around in the chair but nothing helped. My throat was burning from all the in-mouth-screaming and grunting, my nose was blocked from the blood that stalled and my fingers were in pain. So much pain!

Heidi removed my shoes and I sobbed. I closed my eyes and cried harder when he removed all my toenails. The freezing weather wasn't helping my pained fingers and toes, it made it worse. My fingers and toes were throbbing and when my cries calmed, Heidi removed the tape from my mouth.

My chest heaved from crying and my stomach heaved from feeling nauseous. I emptied my stomach in front of Felix and their laughter made me even sicker.

"I'm only going to ask this one more time…"

"Save your breath" I interrupted him.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my head back.

"_Never_, ever interrupt me" he hissed into my ear and went back to his table that contained all his death-instruments. Heidi walked seductively to Felix and trailed her hand up his back and Felix then turned around. His huge arms went around her small waist.

"You know that you make me horny when I see you in action like this" she said and rested her blood-red lips on his. His hands went around her ass and he lifted her up and her long legs wrapped around his waist. They kissed and kissed while their hands touched each other everywhere.

"You're fucking sick people, do you know that? Do you even realize it?" I said out of breath. My throat still burns and I'm trying not to think about my fingers and toes. They ignored me and kept on kissing and when Felix's hand ran up Heidi's thigh under her dress I puked again.

"Please kill me before you fuck each other. Just kill me" I begged now. How ironic is this? Twenty minutes ago I begged for my life and now…now I was begging for them to kill me.

Felix loosened his grip on Heidi and she pulled a baby-face.

"Later baby" he grinned.

"I wanted you _now_ Felix" she huffed. Felix only laughed.

Heidi grabbed hold of a massive butcher's knife and grinned evilly at me. My eyes widened in fear. What the fuck? I thought to myself.

"Drop him Felix" she said in a dominant voice. Felix kicked the chair back and I connected the floor with a bang. Everything was spinning because my head knocked the floor and my head was also pounding now.

Felix loosened the straps around my legs and arms and carried me to a table. I squirmed and tried to fight him but he was just too strong and I couldn't do anything. He strapped me to the table and strapped my mouth again. Strange grunting sounds escaped my chest and I was still wiggling on the table when Heidi climbed on top of me and straddled me.

"Maybe he swallowed it like Jake did" she whispered while licking her lips. I felt sick again and chocked on my own puke. How fucking stupid is this chick…it's a fucking hard drive how the hell will I get it down my throat. What I did swallow was a memory card with data on and I just hope that they don't find it.

My eyes bulged when she thrust the knife into my stomach. I wiggled and grunted and she started dragging the knife up all the way to my chest…she couldn't get through the bone area so she dragged the knife back down to my stomach. I felt dizzy from the excruciating pain and prayed that I would faint. Blood came up my throat and I started chocking on the blood.

My heartbeat was slowing down and I knew that death would soon welcome me into his arms. It couldn't come sooner. I was in unbearable pain. My heart is weaker now and I closed my eyes. I'm thankful that I'm leaving this miserable life behind. I'm going to be free now…free from the _Italian Mob_.

They took the tape off my mouth and asked me the same questions again. Heidi was still straddling me and the thought was repulsive. How the fuck can something this sick, make you horny or give you pleasure? She's psycho…stupid bitch.

I was able to smile one last time and had enough breath to say one last thing to these monsters.

"You're going down you stupid _mother-fuckers_…you're not getting out of this one." I laughed the last time before I blew out my last breath. The thing I won't ever forget was the flabbergasted expressions on their wretched faces.

**EPOV**

"Bella," I sighed "I'm not going dancing" I refused.

After Bella bathed we decided to explore the town. Not that it will take that long…this town probably doesn't even have a population of five thousand people. So we went to Port Angeles instead. Bella needed clothes and I needed to fill that music room with…well music stuff.

"Please, please, please" she wrapped her hands together and pouted her lips. I groaned. Fuck…her lips will be the death of me. Here I am in the middle of a store and I'm imagining doing all kinds of things to those lips.

"No" I said. "And that's final"

"You are so boring" she huffed. I grinned when she walked away…her hips swinging left and right and I just couldn't tear my eyes away from her sexy back. And to top it all off, she's wearing very tight stretch jeans.

"Stop looking at my ass" she yelled over her shoulders and my eyes widened. I ran after her and gently grabbed her elbow.

"Don't be mad" I smiled. "It's too dangerous to go out at night Bella" I explained.

She huffed and crossed her arms. Wow. She's adorable when she's mad.

"Fine" she moaned.

"Is there something else you needed?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine with what I've got" she said. "Thank you" she smiled.

Great! Now I feel like a dick for saying 'no' to her asking if we could go dancing.

"What did you do in the music store?" she asked.

"It's a surprise" I said and she groaned.

"I hate surprises" she sighed. Ha, another thing that Bella hates.

"You know," I paused and took her hand in mine because we're supposed to be married. It amazes me how her touch electrocutes me every fucking time. "Your list of hates and dislikes are pretty fucking long and you just keep adding to the list" I grinned.

"What can I say? I'm a difficult girl" she smiled.

"I'm going to try and change your dislikes into likes" I said.

"Good luck with that" she grinned in a challenging kind of way. I grinned back because I was up for any challenge.

We walked to the parking lot where the Volvo was parked and I opened the door for Bella. She climbed in and fastened her seatbelt. I ran around the car and jumped in the driver seat.

I started the engine and pulled away. I pressed play on the radio and _My Chemical Romance_ started playing. I don't know why I like to listen to these guys while I'm driving, but I just do.

"**Well, when you go…don't ever think I'll make you try to stay…and maybe when you get back…I'll be off to find another way" **Bella sang with the song and I widened my eyes.

"You like them?" I asked while focusing on the road in front of me.

"Sure" she said.

"Wow…just learned something new about you" I smiled.

"Evanescence is also a favorite" she smiled while looking at the passing trees.

"Amy's got some pipes" I agreed.

We drove in silence back to Forks. We passed the big sign that said 'Welcome to Forks'. Bella groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"Who would want to live in this excuse of a town?" she frowned.

I chuckled.

"I don't know" I said. "We'll get used to it"

Her head shot up.

"How long do you think we'll live here?" she asked. I sighed.

"'Til it's safe for you to walk around again" I said.

We stopped at the supermarket to buy some sodas, fresh bread, milk and the newspaper.

"You must be the new lawyer?" a brunette girl asked in a very high shrilling voice which annoyed the crap out of me.

"How did you know?" Bella asked and I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders. I felt Bella's body stiffen but relaxed as she probably remembered that we're supposed to put on a show.

"Oh we know everything. This is a very small town and nothing stays hidden here" she explained and shot her hand out to us. "I'm Jessica Newton by the way" she said.

We shook her hand. "I'm Edward Cullen and this is my wife Bella" I smiled. My father must have made sure that everybody in Forks knows there will be a new lawyer.

"We should get together one night so you can meet my husband, Mike. He is the owner of Newton's Camping & Sporting gear." She smiled.

"Sure thing" I said.

"How about tonight?" she asked. I groaned to myself. She's not going to let this go. Bella was standing under my arm without saying a word.

"What do you think love?' I asked Bella. She lifted her head slowly to meet my eyes and I swallowed. There's the intensity in her eyes again. Fuck. If it's not her lips that'll be the death of me it's her eyes.

Jessica cleared her throat and I blinked a couple of times. Bella smiled to Jessica.

"What time?" Bella asked.

"Oh we'll come to your house…we've wanted to peek inside for so long now" she said and I decided that I don't like this girl. She's too demanding and where the fuck does she come off inviting herself over. That's just plain rude.

"Um…okay" Bella said astounded. "So you know where the house is then?" Bella asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Of course" she shrilled and I pulled a face. What an annoying fucking girl? How can someone marry her and be happy? I'll be fucking miserable the rest of my life if I'm married to her.

"Will you have dinner with us?" Bella asked and I sighed. Bella's head shot up and she gave me a warning glare. I chuckled because it just felt so real…this whole marriage thing. Bella gave me a warning glare…the way a wife glares at her husband.

"That'll be great thanks Bella. We'll bring the wine" she said and then we said our goodbyes. Bella leaned her head against my shoulder and my lips rested on her head automatically. I felt her body stiffen again and I wanted to kick myself for doing that. Well, it's in public and we are married…I tried to justify my action in my head but still felt weird about it.

"What are you cooking honey?" I asked sarcastically when she pushed the shopping cart back into the store. She threw in some more groceries.

After I paid for everything we carried our shopping bags to the car.

"You could have said 'no' Bella" I blurted out when we climbed into the car.

"Why didn't you say no?" she asked me.

"I thought you would say no" I said.

"_Pft" _she pouted her lips and I had to fight the urge to kiss her. I know this girl, what, two days…and already I'm totally hung up on her.

I can't go through one minute without thinking about her lips or her eyes or her sexy ass. I smiled. I'm constantly reliving last night and it's bugging the crap out of me. Two fucking days…how does this happen in only two fucking days.

I unloaded the car while Bella put the groceries away. I was busy carrying my bags from the music shop into the music room when Bella called my name…actually screamed my name. All the blood left my face and my blood turned ice-cold. I ran to the kitchen and found her reading the paper we bought.

"What the fuck Bella?" I said furiously with my hands on my hips.

"I'm sorry" she said with wide eyes. "Come see this" she gasped.

I went to her side and looked at the paper.

"What?" I whispered shocked. "What the hell happened to this guy?"

"It says here that they apologize for the brutality of the picture but they don't know who the guy is" Bella said.

"There's something familiar about this" I said more to myself than to Bella. I grabbed the paper and held it closer to my eyes. "There" I pointed to his neck where a small 'V' was carved into. "This is the mob's work" I stated.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"They carve that 'V' into all their victims, well except Jake's because they didn't have time to do that." I explained.

"But that means…" she started sobbing. I immediately wrapped my arms around her and she buried her face in my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist. It felt amazingly good.

"It doesn't mean anything" I said while tracing small circles on her back.

"This happened in Forks, Edward" she sobbed and her body started shaking.

"Bella" I said while lifting her chin up so her eyes looked into mine "I won't let anything happen to you" I promised.

"I don't want anything to happen to you either" she cried and my heart sped up hearing this from her.

"Nothing's going to happen" I soothed and pulled her back into my arms again. My arms will never be the same again. This is Bella's place…in the circle of my arms.

"Um…I hate to bring this up…but you invited some guests and you need to start cooking dear" I said with a smug. She wiped the tears off of her cheeks and chuckled lightly. A very devious look suddenly appeared on her face and I frowned.

"What's with the look?" I asked. She grinned while walking around the island in the kitchen.

"You'll see." She said. "Don't you have stuff to do?" she asked as if she wanted to get rid of me.

"You can just ask me to leave the kitchen Bella" I said.

"Please leave the kitchen" she said bluntly but with sparkling eyes. What the hell is she up to?

I left the kitchen with a frown and felt very confused. What a quick change of emotions and moods? I shook my head and went back into the music room.

I went to the living room where there was a monstrous sound system. I carried everything to the music room and set it up. After that I went upstairs to one of the extra bedrooms and carried a futon down the stairs…actually pushed and dragged it down the stairs was a better explanation.

I unpacked my shopping bags which were filled with CDs. I promised Bella that I'll play _White Stripes _for her and I bought their CDs because I only have my iPod here and I don't have all their songs listed. I also bought _The Killers_ and _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus _and _Angels & Airwaves _but _White Stripes _was the most important ones. If I had known that Bella liked _Evanescence_ I would have bought a few CDs for her.

After I set everything up in the music room I went back to the kitchen. I sniffed in the aroma in the kitchen and smelled something awful.

"What's that smell?" I asked wrinkling my nose. Bella chuckled.

"It's a surprise" she mimicked my voice from when I told her that I had a surprise for her.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"No" she smiled "I'm just saying that I have a surprise for you" she grinned.

"I hope it's as nice as my surprise because I don't want to be rude or anything…but your surprise smells fucking horrible" I pulled a face.

She threw her head back and roared in laughter. It's the first time that I heard Bella's laughter…I mean all the way from the stomach laughter. Her laughter sounded like a thousand different music notes that harmonized together and created a beautiful symphony. I want to hear it all the time. I stared at her beautiful face while she laughed it out.

She stared back after laughing; her eyes glowed as if they were filled with stars. She cleared her throat.

"Was there something you wanted?" she asked and for a moment I almost forgot why I was in her kitchen.

"Oh…um…yes." I scratched my head feeling like a complete idiot. More like a love-sick-puppy. "Your surprise is ready" I smiled.

"Really?" she groaned.

"Just come and have a look. Please" I stretched out the 'please' and she smiled while shaking her head. She followed me to the music room and when she entered she gasped.

"Oh Edward" she gasped again.

"So, do you like it?" I asked.

"Do I like it?" she entered the room "I love it" she smiled.

I didn't change anything from the room, I just added stuff.

"It's amazing…is that the system from the living room?" she asked and I nodded.

"Have you changed your mind about surprises yet?" I asked.

"Nope" she popped the 'p'. "Still hate them" she said.

"I'll have to try again" I smiled.

"As long as you can take what's coming back your way Cullen" she said with a sly smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It's a surprise" she mimicked my voice again. "Why don't you go get ready for the guests" she said before she left the room.

I went to her room and called my dad.

"What's up Edward?" he answered his phone.

"There's a body in Forks mortuary and I think the Mob killed him" I said.

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"He has the same 'V' carving in his neck than the other victims had" I explained. "Plus, no one knows the guy. His picture is in the paper and the police are asking for help in identifying the guy" I said.

"We have to get to that body" he said. "I'm sending the team to investigate this and get to the crime-scene. You can't do this because it will blow your cover"

"I know. You'll have to call the chief of police here in Forks and get all the details. Hopefully they didn't fuck up the crime-scene" I said.

"Edward" my mother gasped. I groaned.

"Why does everybody keep putting me on speaker phone?" I moaned. "Sorry mom" I apologized.

"Your mother misses you and wanted to hear your voice" Carlisle explained.

"Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore" I sighed.

"I know that. But I'm used to seeing you every day…"

"I've been gone one day mom" I interrupted her. "Anyways, I have to go. See you soon" I said.

"We love you son" my mother said and I smiled.

"Love you too mom" I said and ended the call.

Now Emmett and them will join us for a while…great.

I took a shower and while the water ran down my body I thought about Bella…no surprise there. What the fuck was she up to? And what the hell was that smell in the kitchen? It smelled like cabbage or broccoli or…recognition suddenly filled my mind…_no _she wouldn't do that, would she? She knows I don't eat them…

I rushed out of the shower and dressed in jeans again and a navy button down shirt with a black jacket and black sneakers. I'm not looking forward to this dinner…at least there's a highlight for the night. I get to pretend I'm married to Bella again…which means a lot of touching and terms of endearment. And suddenly the dinner was something I'm looking forward to.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think Bella cooked for Edward? Haha…the dinner is up next. And some more fluff and tease between our favorite couple.<strong>

**Who do you think is the guy that was murdered by Felix and Heidi?**

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 7 Our fake, fake bed

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters…I own all the CDs of White Stripes…hehe!**

**The whole chapter name belongs to Matchbook Romance 'Stay Tonight'**

**I have received so many reviews on the previous chapter and I would like to thank every single one of you…you know who you are. Thank you, thank you…well, I won't keep you any longer on the big secret dish that Bella prepared for her fake husband. Please review after you read it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Our fake, fake bed<strong>

**Chapter 7**

**I filled my head with your voice.  
>And now I'm drowning.<strong>

**You can stay tonight  
>and make everything alright.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I made sure that I hid Edward's special dish before I came to my room and take a bath.

I jumped into black tapered pants with silver pinstripes and threw a black cardigan over my head. The cardigan was delicately embellished with lace and ribbon alongside each panel. I slipped my feet into black flats and pulled a brush through my hair before I went downstairs.

I sneaked to the kitchen and found Edward looking through the serving bowls where all the food was in. I chuckled softly when he lifted each lid and sniffed.

I made roast chicken, pumpkin, baked potatoes a green salad and of course a surprise dish for Edward.

"What are you doing?" I clapped my hands and Edward almost dropped the lid of the one bowl when his head shot up.

"I'm searching for that awful smell that almost burned my nostrils earlier" he pulled his face and I chuckled. He can pull any face and he would still be sexy as hell.

My heart started beating faster when I remember last night when he climbed into my bed. He smelled unbelievably good and his skin was so warm and so soft. I heard every beat of his heart as my head rested on his chest and I loved every single second of it. I wanted to stay awake through the night just to hear the beat of his heart but I was totally bushed and fell asleep.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks again when I thought about the very hot and sexy dream I had about him. I suddenly wondered what I said in my sleep.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked and my cheeks got hotter so I assumed they turned even redder. This must be some awful curse that someone has put upon me because it's no fun to give myself away like this. I feel so exposed in front of this Adonis and I think it's unfair that I'm not able to have a thought without him asking about it.

"No reason" I scoffed and he chuckled. I love it when his lips pull up in the one corner and this sexy as hell crooked grin forms on his lips. I bit down on my bottom lip and turned my eyes away from his smouldering gaze.

"Will you help me to set the table?" I asked and he nodded. We carried the food to the dining-area and placed them on the hotplate in the middle of the twelve-seated dining table.

Edward helped me set the table and when we were done he took me to the music room.

"Are you going to play _White Stripes_ for me now?' I asked and he nodded.

"But from the CD. I'll play the piano for you later…when the guests leaves" he winked and my cheeks turned red again.

He took the CD out of the case and put it in the sound system. He pressed play and when the first song started I felt my head nodding to the beat.

**I'm gonna fight 'em off…a seven nation army couldn't hold me back…they're gonna rip it off…taking their time right behind my back…and I'm talkin' to myself at night…because I can't forget…back and forth through my mind…behind a cigarette**

Edward sang with the band and I was surprised to hear his velvety voice sing flawlessly with. He has an amazing voice.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"About _Jack White_ or you?" I teased.

His eyes suddenly turned darker and grew more intense.

"Both" he whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

"_Jack_ is cool" I answered.

"And me?" he asked with his hands tucked away in his pockets, sounding very nervous.

"You're…" I started saying when the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell" he chuckled and made his way to the door.

"Hello again Edward" Jessica's sharp voice echoed through the house and I ignored the urge to cover my ears. Edward moved away from the door so they could come in. The irritation on his face was easily visible and I couldn't help the smirk that formed on my lips.

"The weather is really bad outside" Jessica said. "Bella, Edward, this is my husband, Mike" she introduced us.

Edward and I stretched our hands out and shook hands with him.

"They warned on the news that there might be snow storms and rain storms tonight. Plus, they warned that it was going to get very, very cold tonight." Mike explained.

"Thank goodness we have a heating system installed in the house" Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I think that's the best thing about this house" Bella sighed.

"Really?" Jessica asked. "You have a gorgeous house Bella and you think the best thing is a heating system?" Jessica widened her eyes.

"You should have seen my house in…" I suddenly stopped because we haven't discussed where we came from.

"Seattle" Edward finished for me. "And our house in Seattle was double the size of this one" he smiled.

"Really?" Jessica asked again with her eyes a bit wider. I had to bite down on my tongue to stop myself from laughing. I don't like this girl…at all. I don't think we're going to become friends, she's far too nosy.

"Here's the wine Bella" Mike handed me two bottles of wine and I handed it to Edward.

"Will you be a dear and take it to the table" I asked him sweetly but heard the tremble in my voice. I'm not good at lying and felt the blush on my cheeks again. Ug…fuck sakes, I groaned to myself.

"Sure love" Edward said and kissed the top of my head before he went to the dining-area.

"You are so lucky" Jessica whispered.

"Huh?" I asked confused. Was I missing something?

"Your husband is one sexy hunk of a man" she said while pouting her lips. My jaw dropped in surprise. What the fuck?

"Yeah, I'm a lucky girl" I said. "Let's eat" I said and walked to the dining table. I took a seat next to Edward and he took my hand immediately in his and squeezed lightly.

"Oh wait" I said and smiled "I almost forgot the Brussels sprouts" I said and quickly jumped up. I almost tripped over my own feet on the way to the kitchen when I saw the expression on Edward's face. I had to bite my tongue very hard to keep this laughter in. He turned paler than pale and his eyes bulged out of his skull. His Adams apple jumped up and down his throat from all the swallowing.

I heard him clear his throat "Excuse me for a second" he said and I wanted to get out of the kitchen but he gently pulled my arm.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he whispered. He had a terrified look on his face and I giggled.

"Nope" I chuckled.

"I'm not eating that shit Bella" he hissed. "I told you last night that I absolutely loathe Brussels sprouts"

"Tell that to the guests" I smiled angelically.

"I don't give a fuck about these people…I'm not touching that shit" he pulled a face "I knew I smelled something horrible" he said as if in pain.

I giggled again.

"Oh come on" I punched him on his shoulder "toughen up Cullen" I grinned and took the bowl in my hands.

"I told you that I don't like that shit…why did you make it?" he asked.

"I'm going to turn all your dislikes into likes" I mimicked his voice from earlier. His eyes widened in recognition.

"So this is what it's about?" he asked and I nodded and entered the dining-are before he could say something else.

"Sorry we took so long but this is Edward's favourite dish and he just thanked me properly in the kitchen" I smiled. Edward had a weird look on his face. I swallowed hard before I took a seat again. He's not going to forget about this.

I dished up for Edward and the five Brussels sprouts rolled around in his plate before I dished up some of the other foods for him. He looked in horror at the plate in front of him and I had to fight back the urge to burst out in laughter. I wish I had a camera or something.

"Mmm, Bella this is great" Mike said after the first bite.

"Thank you Mike" I grinned and smiled at Edward. He grinned sarcastically at me and his eyes still had the weirdness in them.

Edward brought a Brussels sprout to his mouth and I smiled when he had a really hard time putting it in his mouth. He looked so cute when he kept opening his mouth and then just as the Brussels sprout touched his lips, he closed his mouth again. I chuckled and quickly looked down to my plate of food. I looked up again when I heard him moan. He was chewing on a Brussels sprout and this was really fun to watch because the food was now in his mouth but he couldn't swallow it down. His eyes kept widening and his one hand rested on his leg and he gripped his pants into his fist as if that would help him to swallow his food.

"Are you okay honey?" I asked smugly. Everyone's eyes were on Edward now and he gave me a sarcastic smirk before swallowing the food. He coughed lightly and grabbed his glass of wine and almost downed all the wine.

My lips were on the rim of the wine glass when Mike asked Edward how he met me. I took a sip of wine.

"Oh I was a regular at this one club" he smirked "and Bella was the stripper there" he said as if it was nothing. As if it was an everyday job or something. How the hell could he tell these people something like this?

I spewed my wine all over my plate of food and the heat rose to my cheeks and neck and fucking ears. Jessica and Mike's eyes were bulged and their jaws hanged open with their bottom lips almost touching the top of the table. I lifted my foot and tried to kick Edward. I smiled when I felt his foot under mine.

"Ow!" Jessica's shrilling voice cried. I gasped and Edward chuckled.

"Wow, um Bella that's an interesting career choice" Mike said with a smirk.

"I also thought so" I took a bite of wine-spewed-chicken. The expression on Jessica's face was priceless and I enjoyed every moment of it. But I'll get Edward back for this one…sure as hell will. "I especially loved pole-dancing…grinding against the slickness of the silver pole was a huge fucking turn-on for me" I grinned and turned to face Edward "And it seems it was a big turn-on for certain men as well".

Edward smirked and he cocked an eyebrow at me, his eyes filled with amusement.

"You were the only one there who held my attention love" he said and the intensity in his eyes drove me crazy. He was enjoying this.

"Take another Brussels sprout baby" I grinned. And just like that…a snap of the fingers…the intensity gone and the pained-expression was back. I chuckled as he took another Brussels sprout and tried to put it in his mouth.

"So you married a stripper?" Jessica asked Edward in disgust and I suddenly felt so dirty.

"No Jessica" Edward smiled lovingly into my eyes while chewing on the Brussels sprout. "I married a woman; a very beautiful, adoring, caring, smart, sexy as hell woman. And she wasn't a stripper" he said and swallowed the Brussels sprout. I swallowed hard as his eyes held mine. "I joked about that" he smiled.

Jessica giggled and Mike gasped.

"Why would you joke about something like that?" Jessica asked.

"Because she made me eat these horrible Brussels sprouts" he laughed and I giggled with him. He took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles. It felt so right when he did that.

"They can't be that bad" I smiled.

"Bad is an understatement love" he groaned. We were having a private conversation and the intensity was building between us. Just fucking electrifying!

"I'm sorry" I smiled and he kissed my knuckles again. His lips almost burned a hole through my hand and my heart raced with the tenderness he put into that kiss.

Jessica cleared her throat and I noticed how Edward rolled his eyes.

After we finished our dinner we sat in the living-room and drank some more wine. It was my fourth glass already and I was feeling a little light-headed. I'm not used to drinking so much. Edward stared out the windows after he switched the lights on and he cussed. I noticed how Jessica raised an eyebrow and I chuckled. She thinks she's a lady, I grinned to myself.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked.

"It seems that we not only have a heating system in the house but also soundproof walls and windows" he chuckled.

"Really?" Jessica asked.

"_Pft, _no." Edward laughed in sarcasm and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"This is a pretty big storm and it's weird that we didn't hear it" Edward explained. "There's no way that you guys can go home in this weather" he sighed.

"What?" Mike jumped up and joined Edward by the windows. "He's right Jess" Mike said and I noticed how Jessica's eyes lit up.

Edward took his seat next to me again and he instantly wrapped his arm around my shoulders again and planted a kiss on my head. His touch sent shivers down my body…the good kind of shivers…the kind that tingles.

Edward showed Mike and Jessica to a room and after that we went to bed…my bed. This was the best part of the night…Edward will be sleeping in my room again.

My head was still spinning from all the wine I drank but I managed to get into my pyjamas. When I got out of the bathroom I wanted to cry…Edward has made a bed for himself on the futon. I forgot about the futon.

"Will you be okay on the futon?" I whispered.

"Yes" he smiled and laid down on the futon. I crawled in under the sheets of my bed and switched off the lamp on my side.

"I'm sorry about the Brussels sprouts" I whispered sounding really fucking sad. _Get a grip Bella, _I chastised myself.

"I'm not saying it's okay because it's not…but I forgive you" he said. "I hated every second of chewing and swallowing that shit"

I giggled.

"You looked as if you were in pain" I chuckled.

"I was" he admitted.

"Well, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it" I said again.

"You made your point though" he said. "I won't try to change your dislikes into likes anymore…that's for sure" he said.

"Wow" I said. "The Brussels sprouts were a success then?" I asked.

"Yup" he said while yawning. "Goodnight Bella. Sleep well" he said.

"Night Edward" I said and even though he was sleeping in the same room as me, I still felt so fucking lonely.

_**I was running through the forest; chased by a giant. No matter how fast I ran he was right behind me by merely taking one step at a time. I wasn't fast enough to get away from him and it only felt as if I was running on a treadmill…I kept running and running but it got me nowhere. It was as if I was running in one place.**_

_**His roaring laughter sounded like thunder and lightning and it almost caused an earthquake. I stood there trembling at the sight of him in his black cloak.**_

_**He pushed me against a tree and started carving something into my neck…the pain was excruciating and I screamed out in pain. **_

"Bella" a familiar velvety voice whispered and I instantly felt safe in these arms. I started crying when I realized it was only a dream.

"I'm sorry Edward" I cried. He pulled me into his arms and wrapped me securely in them. I cried against his chest.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"For waking you" I sobbed. "I'm so scared" I admitted.

"No one will hurt you" he soothed. "I promise you" he said.

"Don't leave me" I cried without realizing what I was asking.

"Never" he simply answered.

"Stay with me tonight" I asked again. This was starting to become a habit...a habit I don't want to get rid of.

He crawled under the sheets with me and pulled me back into his arms. I turned around so my back was against his front and his arms snaked around my waist. I held his hand and my heart was jumping out of my chest.

I slowly opened one eye and quickly closed it again. My one eye was looking at the gorgeous face of Edward…the gorgeous sleeping face of Edward. I was all over him; my legs were tangled with his and my arm was snaked over his chest and curled around the back of his neck. My face was inches away from his…I could feel the warmth of the air escaping his nose as he exhaled.

My eyes rested on his lips; so soft…so silky…so plump. I raised my hand and without thinking I traced the contours of his lips with my index finger. I was in awe with his lips and wanted to write a ten page poem about his lips.

**EPOV**

I lay very still when I felt her finger tracing my lips. I slowly pried my eyes open and stared in awe at her beauty. She bit down on her bottom lip as she kept tracing my lips over and over again. Her touch caused hot, prickly sensations on my lips and I wished more than anything that I could kiss her. Just once, feel what it would feel like to suck on that bottom lip and have her part her lips for me while I slowly slide my tongue in her mouth, exploring every single part of her mouth. I want to hear what it would sound like when she moans my name against my lips…

She looked up and met my gaze. Passion burning clearly in her eyes as I'm sure the same is in my eyes. There's that sexy blush again. I raised my hand and brushed my finger over her cheek.

"You're so beautiful" I whispered, my voice strained with emotion. I have never wanted anyone the way I want Bella…I don't just want her…I need her. I have an enormous hunger that only she can fill.

Her head was slowly coming closer to mine and my heart started racing in excitement. Bella bit down on her bottom lip again and my need for her just grew.

Our heads shot up when someone knocked on our door.

"I don't mean to bother you but there's someone at your front door" Jessica's annoying little voice yelled behind the door.

"We'll be right there" I said still looking into Bella's eyes.

"Saved by the bell once again" I teased but felt like a little kid who has dropped his ice-cream.

I threw a t-shirt over my head and left the room. I ran down the stairs and opened the front door.

"Cullen" Emmett boomed.

"McCarty" I groaned.

"Brandon, Whitlock" Alice mocked while pointing from her to Jasper. "Now that we've met can we please come in" she huffed rubbing her hands together.

I moved aside and they strolled into the house. I don't know if I should be happy they are here or sad…no more sleeping in Bella's room. Now I'm more than pissed for the interruption because if they had come only five minutes later I would have satisfied the urge that's been nagging me for three days now…to kiss Bella. Now I'll never get that chance again. Not with these three here. I sighed. Life's a bitch…

* * *

><p><strong>There was the almost kiss…<strong>

**What did you think about Bella's surprise dish for Edward? I don't know how Brussels sprouts smell to you guys, but I freak out at the smell when they are cooked. And for someone who hates them, the smell is even worse. Anyway, some fun between the two of them around the dining table…**

**So the gang's together again…don't worry…Rose will join them soon!**

**Please review…I really want to hear from you guys…please, please, please share your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 8 In the cold, cold night

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and all things twilight…I own all the Angels & Airwaves CDs**

**Most of the lyrics and songs belong to White Stripes.**

**Thank you for all the reviews they made my day...a special thanks to Julia...your review literally made me laugh out loud. This chapter is for you**

* * *

><p><strong>In the cold, cold night<strong>

**Chapter 8**

**I don't know any lullabies  
>I don't know how to make you mine<br>but I can learn  
>in lonely days long ago<br>I saw lovers put on a show  
>well now it's my turn<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

After I showed the gang to their rooms I went back to Bella's bedroom with a warm cup of coffee. Jessica was busy in the kitchen preparing breakfast for everyone.

Bella was in the bathroom so I knocked and told her that her coffee was on the bedside table. I got dressed and went back downstairs.

Emmett, Alice and Jasper stared in annoyance at Jessica. They looked to me when I appeared before them and I grinned.

"She has that effect" I whispered and they nodded their heads.

"So how do you know Edward?" she asked my friends and fellow agents.

"We're his siblings" Alice answered quickly.

"Aah, okay" she said and went on with breakfast. "But none of you have the same surname?" she asked suspicious.

"We're adopted" Emmett said quickly.

"That makes sense" Jessica said.

Bella came down and Alice hugged her, probably whispering that they are my siblings and that she should act it out.

After breakfast, Mike and Jessica left and both Bella and I sighed and then broke into laughter. What an awful fucking evening.

"Hey Emmett" Alice said and Emmett rolled his head to her side.

"What?" he asked.

"Would you say I'm attractive?" she asked.

Emmett raised his eyebrow, "Honestly?" he asked.

"Yes" she said.

Emmett grinned.

"Yes Alice you are very attractive" he said with a huge dimpled smile.

"Then why haven't you ever tried anything with me?" she asked and I snickered. Bella joined in the snickering as well as Jazz.

"Truth?" Emmett asked again.

"The truth please" Alice smiled.

"Because I know _you_" he answered simply and Alice frowned. I held my hand in front of my mouth to hide my smirk and I had to bite down on my tongue to keep the laughter from escaping. Emmett got off the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Wait" Alice yelled and ran after him "What do you mean 'you know me'?" she asked.

"If I had known that you were going to bug the shit out of me after answering your dumb questions,_ truthfully_" I heard him groan. "I would have lied" he added and came back into the living-room with a sandwich.

"You just had breakfast" I said.

"Sho" he said with a mouth full of food.

I shook my head.

"Emmett" Alice squealed.

"Alice" Emmett squealed back.

"What did you mean?" she demanded while stomping her foot.

"You seriously didn't just do that" he laughed pointing to her foot. "You just acted like a five-year-old-girl…let me rephrase…an-annoying-five-year-old-spoiled-brat!" he snickered and she smacked the back of his head. His hand froze halfway to his mouth holding the sandwich. He turned his head and narrowed his eyes. Bella chuckled next to me and I had to try really hard not to laugh.

"What did you mean?" she asked again.

"It means that your personality stinks and doesn't suit your face" he groaned. "No wonder men lie about everything because once you tell the truth they nag the fucking shit out of you for more than the truth" he said in irritation.

Bella turned to me and leaned into me "Are they always like this?" she whispered into my ear. Her low voice sent goose bumps over my body. I silently cursed Emmett for showing up when they had. I could've known what it would feel like to kiss those adorable lips and I could've satisfied my curiosity. At least then I would have had something to think and dream about at night.

"I'm afraid so" I whispered back.

"They must keep you entertained all the time?" she asked while looking back at Emmett and Alice.

"Oh they have their moments" I smiled "But it's not always as entertaining as today"

"My personality only stinks around you, you big dumb ape" she sneered at him and then turned to Bella.

"What would your reaction be if a man told you that you looked like shit when you have a cold?" she asked Bella. Bella's face reddened and her jaw dropped a little.

"I'll be pissed" Bella pulled a face.

Alice pointed her hand to Bella and grinned.

"Do you see why my personality stinks around you?" she asked Emmett.

"Just so we're clear" he swallowed his food, "You did look like shit yesterday" he grinned. "Plus, I've never heard of someone's personality changing when they are with one person"

"Oh, I can assure you that that is very possible" Bella surprised me by answering with a huff.

Everyone stared at her in surprise and her cheeks turned red again.

"People are just that, people. We lie, we cheat, we pretend, we fake…with all these things you'll need different personalities." Everyone still stared at her so she sighed loudly and moved to the front of the couch, opening her hands while explaining further.

"I'm caught in this fake marriage with Edward and I promise you that my personality changes. I'm different around him…like I'm a complete different person. _People_ do that to you Emmett" she said and her eyes suddenly widened as if she only realized now what it actually was that she was saying.

"Thank you Bella" Alice grinned. "I think we're going to become real close friends"

"So, what you are actually trying to say, Alice," Emmett looked to Alice with irritation before he continued "is that I bring out the 'stink' in people"

Alice threw her head back and laughed out loud. Her bubbly-laughter filled the room.

"If you mean that my personality stinks" she grinned "then, yes, you bring out the 'stink' in people" she snickered again.

"Guys that's enough" Jasper said. "Can we discuss the case? You know, _the reason_ we came to this dreadful town"

All of us laughed because it seems that no one likes Forks that much.

"What have you got?" I asked a little curious now.

"Well, the victim's fingernails and toenails were plucked off. I assume they tortured him" Jasper started explaining.

Bella gasped in horror next to me and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"That's horrible" she said, her voice trembling.

"That's nothing" Emmett boomed "we deal with more horrific things than that" he smiled.

I shot him a warning glare and he swallowed his smile away.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"How do you do this?" she turned to me, her eyes filled with tears. "I mean, how do you deal with seeing human-beings murdered like this?"

"It's not easy but it's our job" Alice soothed "Besides, we catch the bad guys and make sure they never do it again"

Bella got up and mumbled something about coffee and went to the kitchen. I sighed. I wanted to go after her but I need to focus on this case now.

I nodded for Jasper to continue.

"They also disembowelled him…just like Jake." He said.

"Do you think they were looking for something?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure they did. We won't know if they found what they were looking for, not until Rose examines the body anyways." He said.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"You know these people Edward" Alice said sadly "They don't leave anything behind"

"We dusted for fingerprints…but I'm sure they'll just be the victims" Emmett said.

"Carlisle said there was some secret room in the basement where we can set-up" Jasper said. Jasper is the working guy…when there's work to be done he wants it done today. Emmet and Alice are the jokesters and players.

"Really?" I asked in surprise. I did not know of this. "Where?" I asked.

"He said it's through your office. The lever is a book named…uh '_Twilight'_" he frowned.

"Oh, I love that story" Alice squealed.

"Really?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah it's about this vampire that falls in love with a human girl…"

"I used to have nightmares about a vampire hiding on my canopy bed" he shivered for effect.

Alice giggled.

"You had a canopy bed?" she rolled her eyes.

"Fuck Alice, I was five years old, my mother picked it out" he said "I didn't really have a say as a five-year-old-boy" he pulled his face at her.

"Does she still frighten you?" she asked.

"My mom never frightened me" he gave her a sarcastic smirked.

"Not your mother idiot" she smacked his arm "the vampire"

Jasper and I chuckled when Emmett rolled his eyes at Alice. These two never stop…they can carry on like this all day long. To Carlisle's irritation and frustration of course!

"What makes you think it was a girl?" he grinned. "You have a sick mind Alice" he added with disgust.

"Well, vampires are seducers and knowing _you, _Emmett" she poked him in his chest "it had to be a female"

Emmett grinned.

"You do have a point there Alice" he smiled. "Well, she was after my blood _and_ the pride of my childhood" he snickered.

Alice huffed and crumpled her nose.

"You were proud at five?" she looked surprised.

"Do you mind?" Jasper asked annoyed.

"How the hell does a conversation about a murder-case end up with a sexual-vampire-fantasy?" Jasper continued waving his hands around.

Emmett held up his index finger "I never said it was a sexual fantasy" he lashed out.

"Whatever" Jasper huffed and got off the couch. Alice was laughing loudly now and I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

Emmett looked completely flustered; no smart come-back…nothing!

We went to my office and found the book easily. Jasper pulled the book and a shelved wall slid open. When the hell did they do this? It couldn't have been in one day…I mean really, we're good but not that fucking good. The opened door led down some stairs and at the bottom was a large room divided in three parts. On the one door it read '_Autopsy_' on the other door it read '_Forensics_' and then the office area were open plan. There were computers everywhere and it was as if it was a replica of our office back in DC.

"What the fuck?" I asked. "Why hadn't Carlisle told us about this?"

"Because it was a secret" my father's voice suddenly said from behind us.

"Carlisle, what are you doing here?" Emmett asked as we all turned around and looked at my father, mother and Rose.

"I accompanied my wife and Rose" he explained with a frown.

"Wait, you can't stay here" I said seriously "you'll blow our cover"

"We'll think of something" Carlisle said.

"Dad, I'm serious" I said again.

"So am I" he clenched his jaw. "We'll be down here most of the time anyways"

"Hey Rose" I said ignoring my father completely. He knows damn well that this is dangerous for our cover. As the leading agent he is supposed to think about this. His obsession with the mob is getting in the way of his good-agent-skills.

"Hey lover-boy" she smiled. Rose likes to flirt with me. She goes a bit too far sometimes and then she leaves me behind with a flushed face.

"Mom" I hugged her and pecked her cheek.

"Hey Mrs. C" Emmett grinned.

"Morning guys" she smiled.

"I've organized with the Chief of police to transfer the body here. They promised us their full cooperation and no one will know of our stay here" Carlisle explained.

"Edward, you get back upstairs and tend to your _wife_" he suggested "I wouldn't want your clients to walk in on our secret room"

"How long have you had this house?" I asked.

"About three years now" he answered unashamedly.

"What?" my eyes widened.

"Your mother and I wanted to move to a smaller town but we don't want to give up our jobs at the agency, so we suggested this to them and they agreed. We are opening an office here in Forks" he smiled.

"Wait. When is this?" I asked. I am beyond pissed. When were they going to tell me about this? Why have they kept this from me?

"As soon as we nail the mob, we're moving" he said. "All of you will be asked to transfer with but that is entirely up to you. No one is going to force any of you into anything. I will regret losing you guys, of course, but I'll manage" he said without blinking.

All of us stared from one to the other in astonishment. Just an hour ago we laughed about how fucked up this town is and now Carlisle is asking us to transfer from DC to Forks. Sure, he's not forcing us into anything but if we don't transfer with him, they will separate us at headquarters and I don't want to work with anyone else. These people are like my family…they are my best friends.

"Rose, of course, agreed to transfer with us. You don't have to answer right now, take your time to think about it and when we bust these monsters, you can give us your answer. I realize this is a huge decision and it will obviously require some deep thinking." He sighed. "I trust that you will make the right choices for _you _and no one else."

With that I left the basement and the door closed behind me. They must control it from the inside.

I went to the kitchen to find Bella but she wasn't there. My heart started racing in fear; I've been down there for so long that I hadn't even realized that Bella was all alone up here. I climbed the stairs two at a time and sighed in relief when I found her lying on her bed. I slowly approached her and knelt in front of the bed on the floor.

My heart soared when I looked down onto her tearstained face.

"Bella" I gasped. "What's wrong?" my fingers trailed over her cheek, wiping the tears but more followed as soon as I wiped them.

"I'm just…s-o-o-o…scared" she sobbed, her chest heaved from all the crying.

I gently wrapped my arms around her and pulled her onto my lap, rocking her gently.

"You have nothing to fear, Love" I whispered into her ear. "I'll never let anything happen to you. I promise you this Bella" I said and kissed her head…my lips tingling from touching her skin.

"I do trust you" she trembled while lifting her eyes to meet mine. Her eyes reminded me of sparkling diamonds, with them filled with tears. They sparkled even brighter with the tears.

She bit her bottom lip and my head slowly leaned to her. She started raising her chin, her lips slightly parted, her tongue gently rolled over her bottom lip before she sucked it back in.

I found my heart beating in my throat as our faces were merely an inch away from each other. Her arms snaked around my neck and my body burned of desire for Bella. Her hands tangled in my tousled hair and my one hand cupped her face, my thumb resting on her cheek as I gently rubbed her cheek. Her eyes slid closed as my lips hovered above hers. I am so close to her lips that I can almost taste the sweetness of them…my heart pounded harder in my throat.

Her lips slightly quivered when I gently brushed my lips over hers and I was about to deepen the kiss, not just with a brush of the lips…really kiss her, when I heard my name.

"_Eddie_-boy" Emmett's booming voice called out to me and Bella quickly jumped away from me…moment gone.

I groaned loudly and pulled my hair in frustration…so close. I was so fucking close. Bella was flushed as she giggled softly. I smiled up at her while resting my elbows on the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing down there?" Emmett asked pointing towards me sitting on the floor in front of the bed.

"I have asked you numerous times" I hissed, "to not call me _Eddie_"

He roared in laughter.

"Have I interrupted something?" he asked and Bella's cheeks flushed tomato red.

"No, why?" my voice filled with irritation as I stared up at him with annoyance.

"Just, your hair is really messed up…"

"They are always messed up" I interrupted him.

"No, but they are fucking crazier than I've ever seen them" he went on.

"Is there a point to your being in our room?" I sighed, resting my cheek on my fist.

"_Our_ room?" he grinned in sarcasm.

"What the fuck do you want Emmett?" I asked bluntly since he doesn't understand the term 'asking nicely'.

He chuckled.

"The body is here" he said.

"So?" I asked.

"So, Carlisle wants to know if you want to come down?" he asked.

"He chased me away remember?" I sighed. "Told me to tend to my _wife _and so I am…tending to her needs" I grinned while I winked at Bella. She blushed again and Emmett's eyes went from Bella to me and back to Bella again.

"You're on dangerous territory dude" Emmett said seriously, the teasing out of his voice.

I cleared my throat before I stood up from the floor.

"I'm fine" I said.

"Sure, until Carlisle finds out" he dropped the 'Carlisle-bomb' and I wanted to scream in frustration.

I completely forgot Bella was in the same room as Emmett and I. I was furious at Emmet now.

"I said I was fine Emmet" I lashed out. "Now, drop it"

"I won't drop it dude. This is your job we're talking about" he said.

"I know, you don't have to remind me" I hissed through my teeth, balling my fists.

"Will you be able to walk away from her?" he asked me.

"Yes!" I yelled without thinking. "I will walk away because it's my job as an agent" I yelled furiously. My entire body was trembling from rage as I looked up at Emmett.

The slamming of the bathroom door brought me back to reality. Oh, Fuck! I turned around and slammed on the door.

"Bella" I said "Open the door"

"Go away" she cried.

"That was pretty fucking unprofessional of you." I lashed out again.

"Still think this is innocent?" Emmett asked while squeezing my shoulder.

"I _will _walk away from her, Emmett." I said while I felt my heart rip into shreds. It's my job to walk away…even if it kills me.

"I know you'll walk away bro, but what concerns me is what it'll do to you" he said softly.

"I'll just think about Carlisle, that should make it pretty easy" I tried to lighten the mood but my heart lurched at the thought of walking away from Bella.

"Give her time to calm down. Come check out the body" he suggested. The palm of my hand rested against the closed door. I pushed back and I suddenly felt numb as if the palm of my hand was the only link to Bella…as soon as my hand left the door I felt incomplete.

"I'll be back in a bit Bella. I need to talk to you" I said against the door. I could hear her sobs and it broke my heart to leave her here but my father wants me and I don't want _him _to come look for me. He is definitely not Emmett.

My head is not with the body right now…Rose keeps explaining shit but I'm just thinking about Bella; alone in that big bathroom, crying her heart out because I'm a complete fucking douche.

"Edward!" my father yelled.

"Huh?" I looked up feeling stupid. "Excuse me, what?" Emmett and Alice roared in laughter but one look from Carlisle made them cleared their throats and pull straight faces.

"Where were you just now?" Carlisle asked.

"Nowhere" I answered but I could swear I heard "the bedroom" mumbling from Emmett behind his hand. I shot him a warning glare before I turned my eyes back to Carlisle.

"Focus" he hissed.

"Esme ran the fingerprints, the victim's name is, Seth Clearwater." Carlisle started explaining when the information appeared on the big screen.

"Wow, guys this dude was only eighteen years old" Jasper said shocked.

"Look what I found" Rose came out of _Autopsy, _with pliers holding a memory card in the air.

"What was the cause of the victim's death?" Carlisle asked Rose.

"This guy was still alive when they disembowelled him. When they slashed him open, they destroyed almost all of his organs" she explained with a smile. How the hell can someone examine a body with a smile…especially someone like Rose, plus, she speaks to the dead. I smirked and Carlisle's head shot to me.

"Something you wanna share?" he asked.

"No" I grinned. My dad knows better than to try and intimidate me. _Pft, _I scoffed.

"You can go" he said in irritation.

"Dad, you keep sending me away just to come and get me ten minutes later. I'll stay and help on the case" I said just as irritated as he was.

Jasper was already working on the memory card and discovered that there was a lot of data on. Plus, instructions on how to get to a secret warehouse here in Forks. There's also a hidden hard drive somewhere and Seth gave us the instructions on how to get to it as well. I'm sure he knew Jake…the kid was clever and I think he learned from Jake.

"I'm starving" Emmett moaned.

"You're always hungry" Jasper said.

"Bella is a wonderful cook and I'm sure she's preparing something as we speak" I assured them.

"She shouldn't cook for everyone, we should go help" my wonderful mother said and I smiled at her. With that Carlisle called it a night and we made our way out of the office to go to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaah and they almost kissed again! Who wants them to kiss already? <strong>

**Looks like Edward is finding himself in a bit of a mess right now…with Bella. Don't be pissed at Edward (Carlisle has strict rules concerning involvement with partners or witnesses and Edward respects his fathers' rules) **

**How long will our favourite couple be able to resist one another? I can't take it anymore, so it's not going to be stretched out any longer…**

**So the next chapter is already written and i won't take long to update...just need to edit a few things**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 9 Just for tonight

**SM owns all the characters…the clumsy Bella's, the sexy Edward's, the pained and uncontrollable Jasper's, the grizzly Emmett's, the bitchy Rosalie's and the bubbly Alice's…even the hot Jacob's…I'm just playing around with them in my mind…hehe!**

**I started writing this chapter and this was the end result. I thought long and hard if I should rewrite or just post it like this. This is not my normal style of writing. Leave "honest" reviews after this chapter please. I'm stressing a lot about what you guys would think of this chapter. I **_**need**_** to hear what you think.**

**Just because i love you guys so much, i'm posting this chapter not even twelve hours after the previous chapter. Thanks again to all the regular reviewers, you're the ones that keeps me from quiting on this story. Thank you so much. And Julia...once again thank you for your review, that was quite a mouthful LOL, but i loved reading your review. You gave my ego a boost. Keep reviewing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just for tonight<strong>

**Chapter 9**

**I've never let myself fall this much astray  
>and feeding on his touch is all one does to survive.<strong>

**Cause sometimes it comes with a shove,**

**When you fall in love**

**(Angels & Airwaves)**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I slowly slid down the locked door behind me. I quickly covered my mouth to stop the sob from escaping. I didn't want him to hear me.

I can't believe that just happened. I can't believe he said that. And that after we almost kissed! I punched my fist against the cold tiled floor and cried out in horror as pain shot through my hand. I brought my hand to my chest but couldn't feel the pain in my hand anymore, only the pain in my heart.

I'm in love with Edward Cullen and he just thinks of me as another case, another witness protection plan. The only man I've ever loved has broken my heart before he even had it to begin with.

I can't sit here all day, I have to get up and…and what? Pretend that what Edward said didn't bother me? Because it does bother me! It bothers me a lot and it fucking hurts so much.

I slowly got up and splashed my face with cold water. My eyes are all puffy and red; it's going to be pretty hard hiding this from every one. Actually, I don't give a rat's ass what everyone else thinks, I just care about one person's thoughts. I swallowed around the lump in my throat and ran my hand through my hair. I screamed out in pain again because the pain in my hand returned. It was swollen already and had a slight bluish color. It wasn't broken or anything because I could move it around, it's just a little sensitive…not a little actually.

I stared at myself in the mirror and hardly recognized the girl staring back. I have changed so much the last couple of days and it's all thanks to Edward.

I straightened myself out and went downstairs to start dinner. Since the whole fucking Brady-bunch will be living here and since I'm the fucking hostess, I'll have to cook for everyone. Suddenly my lips curled into a smile; I know exactly what I'm making for dinner. I feel sorry for the Brady-bunch but Edward shouldn't have pissed me off.

I took a pot out of the cupboard and filled it with water. I smiled when I got the packet out of the freezer and emptied it into the pot. I made sure that there was enough for everybody and put a lid on the boiling water.

I went into the living room and plopped down on the couch and closed my eyes for a second until my food was ready. When the dinner was ready, I dished it up into a bowl and started setting up the dining table. I placed the only bowl with food in the middle of the table.

"Honey, dinner is ready" I yelled out loud with a smirk. I heard all of them approached. I knew Carlisle came because I heard Emmett and Edward talk about him but I had no idea that there was going to be another two women joining us. I quickly set another two places and almost swallowed my tongue when Emmett snorted in disgust.

"What's that fucking smell?" Emmett asked while he pulled his face up in disgust. A woman with the same bronze shades in her hair as Edward, smacked the back of Emmett's head.

"Watch your language" she chastised him with a smile.

"Sorry Mrs. C" he apologized shyly.

"Bella," Edward looked suspiciously at me before turning to the woman "this is my mother, Esme."

Her hand stretched out to me and I took her hand. Her hand was so soft and warm, just like her face. She was beautiful and I can see some features of Edward in her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" I smiled.

"Likewise" she said.

"Um…Bella" Edward scratched his head "what's in the bowl?" he asked while his eyes narrowed.

"Food" I grinned before I added, "your favorite"

Everybody took their seats in caution. I stood one side and looked at all their faces. Emmett and Edward's faces were the funniest. They looked totally disgusted and Edward's jaw was clenched when he looked to me. I grinned and winked. Edward's hand slowly rose to the lid of the bowl and when he lifted the lid to see what was inside he dropped it again with a clatter.

If his face could turn green it would have happened right now.

"Oh fuck" Emmett groaned and scrunched his nose up in disgust. "What the fuck is that?"

Carlisle smacked the back of his head and I had to bite my tongue to not laugh.

"You don't like it?" I asked in mocked hurt. Edward's eyes narrowed again and he cocked his head.

"No, honey, Emmett loves Brussels sprouts" Esme smirked. "Thank you, this looks delicious" she added politely and I immediately liked Esme. I felt a little sorry that I'm putting her through this.

"I can't cook" I lied and felt the heat rise to my cheeks. Edward coughed and when I looked at him, anger crossed his face. "That's all I can prepare for you guys, sorry" I pulled my face as if I was hurt and mocked a sniffling sound for extra effect. Actually my hand still hurt so that wasn't completely faked.

"This is fine, thank you" Esme said again. I couldn't help but notice that everybody in the room just stared at the bowl in disgust. I bit down on my tongue again. The poor Brady-bunch.

"Thank you Esme" I finally forced out when I felt that it was safe for me to speak without breaking into laughter.

I watched in amusement as everybody started dishing up, Edward and Emmett dished up last. They looked down on their plates in horror as if the Brussels sprouts were little monsters that they should run away from…I could just imagine them screaming like little girls while running away from the little green monsters.

Edward's fork clattered as he dropped it on his plate.

"I will not eat this shit…" he started saying but his mother looked at him with fury.

"You _will _eat that shit Edward Cullen because you will not be disrespectful towards Bella. I've brought you up with better manners then you are showing now" she said with dominance in her tone.

"But Mom…"

"No buts, eat" she pointed to his plate with her fork. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep the laughter in anymore so I excused myself, pretending I was crying and ran out of the room.

The last thing I heard was Esme crapping Edward out for being rude to me. I ran up the stairs, climbing them two at a time, and ran into my room. I shut the door behind me and broke into complete hysterics as I fell on the bed. I laughed so hard that the muscles in my stomach burned and I couldn't breathe. My face was covered in laughing tears when the door suddenly opened and a very furious looking Edward stared down to me.

"What the fuck was that, Bella?" he hissed.

"Brussels sprouts" I answered dumbly.

"I know what the fuck they are." He rolled his eyes in fury. "Why did you do that?" he asked and I noticed how his jaw tightened and his fists clenched.

A rush of anger suddenly filled my body and I got up from the bed.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me," I spat.

"If you are pissed at me" he pointed his index finger at me, "then take it out on me. Don't drag my friends and parents into your little schemes"

"Get your finger out of my face" I hissed through clenched teeth. Anger tears started welling up in my eyes. What's going on with me? I'm acting so childish…it was fun though, but it's not who I am. Edward brings a different side of me forward.

I felt his hand around my hand and I cried out when he squeezed a little too hard. I pulled my hand to my chest and looked away from his eyes. I turned away from him but he gently pulled me back by my elbow.

"Let me see" he demanded. The anger tears turned into tears of hurt.

He gently took my swollen hand in his and his eyes narrowed.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I was angry at what you said and I punched the floor in frustration and hurt. I hadn't even realized that I used so much force, until I felt the pain shoot through my hand" I explained looking at the floor.

Edward sighed loudly as he lifted my chin with his index finger.

"I'm sorry about earlier" he whispered.

"It's okay" I lied.

"No, it's not. I hurt your feelings…"

"Edward, you don't owe me any explanations. I get that this is just another assignment" I said and swallowed around the lump in my throat.

"You are so wrong Bella" he said while tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. His gentle touch sent shivers down my body and my heartbeat sped up.

"I don't do this with all my assignments or cases. I can't seem to keep my hands off of you and I know it's wrong, but I can't help it." He whispered.

"Why is it wrong?" I asked and could kick myself for asking that out loud.

"It's against the agencies policies to get personally involved with a witness under protective custody" he said as if in pain "or rather it's my father's rules and regulations. He'll take me off the case if he notices something and I can't let that happen. Not now" he said.

"I understand" I lied because I didn't understand Carlisle's rules. It's wrong, to say the least.

"Do you?" he cupped my cheek.

"No" I chuckled emotionless. "But, I don't want to cause you any trouble. I'll help you walk away from me" I said and it felt as if someone has just punched a hole through my chest and ripped my heart out.

"Edward" someone called from behind the door.

Edward moaned and clenched his jaw. He looked so frustrated.

"I'll be right there" he said rudely.

"I'll be right back" he whispered and my knees grew week. As soon as he left the room I fell down on the bed and tried to calm my erratic heartbeat.

I decided to take a shower while I waited for him. I dressed in sweatpants and a tank top and crawled into bed. There's no way I'm going back down there tonight. I'm too ashamed of what I've done to them. Edward came back into the room an hour later.

"I'll just take a quick shower and then I'll leave you to sleep" he said awkwardly while scratching his head.

"You're not sleeping here tonight?" I asked as fear suddenly entered my heart. I'll have bad dreams again and it scares me shitless.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't Bella" he said quickly before he disappeared into the bathroom. I made sure he was gone for a while before I let the tears run freely down my face. The good times just keep rolling in, don't they? I thought sarcastically.

I pretended to be asleep when Edward came out of the bathroom. I felt him standing next to me and I had to try really hard not to flinch when his finger trailed down my cheek. It was the sweetest, most gentle touch I've ever felt. When the door closed, I pried my eyes open and the tears burned my eyes. I got out of the bed and moved to the futon. I just sat there, my legs hugged to my chest, and stared out of the window into the blackness of the night. I could hear the whooshing of the wind as it blew through the trees and I tightened my hold around my legs.

The creaking of the door startled me and I froze. I slowly turned to the door and my body relaxed when I recognized the familiar silhouette of Edward. He looked to the bed and then his eyes started scanning the room until they found me. He walked to me and my heart pounded in my chest as he took a seat next to me.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he whispered.

I looked away from him and stared back out of the window.

"Why are you in here?" I asked instead of answering his question.

"I came to check up on you. Now answer my question" he said.

"If I close my eyes, I'll dream of them." I explained in defeat.

"And how long are you planning to keep this up? How long do you think your body will last?" he asked in concern.

"Don't know, as long as I'm able, I guess" I shrugged.

His hand reached out for my chin and he gently pulled my chin so I could face him.

"Will you sleep if I lay with you for a while?" he asked tenderly and I could just fucking cry at the tenderness and gentleness in his voice.

"No," I said. "You shouldn't be here"

He threw his leg over the futon, one leg hanging down each side of the futon, his legs spread open. He crossed his arms when he faced me.

He moved closer to me and pinched my chin between his fingers.

"Tell me to leave" he said and my eyes looked down, "Uh-uh, look into my eyes while you're saying that" he forced.

I looked straight into his eyes and opened my mouth to say the words but I couldn't say them.

"I can't" I finally said.

Edward chuckled. His hands reached for my hips and he pulled me closer to him. My legs went around him on their own accord and my arms snaked around his neck.

"I want to kiss you so badly" he whispered against my quivering lips. I bit my bottom lip and tangled my hands in his crazy fucking hair.

"Then kiss me" I whispered, sounding very desperate. I've wanted him to kiss me for three days now.

He swallowed hard and exhaled loudly. The warmth of his breath wafted over my face and I felt dizzy as his lips hovered above mine as if he was savoring every moment. My hand ached as I tightened my hold in his hair to pull him closer. Our lips connected and my body sizzled from his touch. A moan escaped my mouth when he tenderly sucked on my bottom lip.

Our lips started moving together and it felt so good. My body came alive under his touch and I was suddenly filled with desire and hunger for Edward. I wanted him in a way I've never wanted any man before. I wanted to be one with him, while I'm still here, while he's still here…before we walk away from each other. I wanted something to remember him by, forever.

"It's everything, and more, than I've imagined" he said out of breath when he ended our kiss.

"Will you do something for me?" I whispered. My heart went into overdrive when I saw the same desire and hunger and passion in his eyes.

"Anything" he whispered while holding my eyes captivated.

"Make love to me" I said and his eyes widened.

"Bella, I…" I felt hesitance in his voice and covered his mouth with my hands before he could reject me.

"Just for tonight…love me just for tonight" I begged.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks but didn't wait for him to answer as I claimed his lips once more. I kissed him more confidently when I felt his hesitance slowly disappearing. He hadn't said no, and I'm taking advantage of that fact.

He pulled away and moved his lips down my jawline, down my neck and stopped at my shoulder blade. I threw my head back, the sensations that went through my body were unbelievably hot and my body sizzled again. My body was on fire for him and his lips left trails of fire on my skin.

"Are you sure about this Bella?" he asked inches away from my ear as he nuzzled his way up my neck and jawline.

I swallowed hard.

"Yes" I forced out and swallowed against his lips as he nuzzled his way down my throat again while he was waiting for my response. I felt nervous as hell.

Edward pulled my body closer to his and I could feel his hardness against me. I threw my head back once again and moaned in pure pleasure as he glided his tongue down my jawline and back to my lips. He cupped my cheek and I could almost cry from how fucking good that felt. I couldn't focus on anything, my body and its urges drove me insane. My skin was on fire and I felt anxious to satisfy our body's needs.

His lips hovered over mine again, he was taking his time with me and I don't know if I wanted to scream out of frustration or pleasure. His breath mingled with mine and I was feeling light headed again. He brushed his lips over mine and a moan escaped my lips. This was so much more intense than the kiss we shared only minutes ago. His lips are so soft and so sweet. My lips started to tingle from his kisses and it set my heart, my body, my mind and my soul on fire. I need him. My body needs him.

He claimed my lips again, firmer this time and my lips started moving with his. He took my bottom lip between his own lips again and sucked gently. It feels fucking amazing when he does that. His hands moved from my cheeks to my hips and he pulled me even closer, as if closer wasn't close enough. We were already against each other's bodies with only our clothes separating us.

Edward's hands trembled as he pulled my tank top over my head. He pried his eyes away from mine and his eyes went over my upper body. He placed the palm of his hand in the middle of my chest and ran his hand down my torso.

"So beautiful" he whispered with a trembling voice.

He lowered his head to claim my lips again and I pulled his top lip between my teeth and nibbled gently. He moaned and I grinned against his lips. I have the same effect on him as he has on me.

I parted my lips for Edward when his tongue rolled over my bottom lip and he slid his tongue into my mouth. Slowly and tenderly, he started moving his tongue around the inside of my mouth and our tongues started dancing a slow dance. The warmth, the sweetness and gentleness threw me over the edge and just increased the desires I have for him.

Edward firmly wrapped his arms around my body as he stood up. I locked my legs around his waist when he started walking to the bed. He gently laid me down before joining me. He moved to his side while I was lying on my back and his hand rested on my stomach.

"Bella" he said and I heard uncertainty in his tone. "Are you sure about this?" he asked again.

I cupped his cheek and smiled up at him.

"I've never been more certain about anything in my life, Edward. I want this, but if you don't want to…" I trailed off.

"I want to but I don't want you to feel rushed or pushed into anything" he whispered while his fingers traced patterns on my hips. I swallowed because he had no idea how good that felt and how much I wanted him right now.

"I'm the one who asked you to make love to me, remember?" I forced out between hitched breaths. He chuckled.

"How could I forget?" he asked amused. "Do you like this?" he whispered while looking into my eyes. His fingers traced a pattern from my hips all the way up to my breast and back down. My eagerness only grew and I lifted my hips up as he did this over and over again.

"I do" I finally forced out but my voice broke at the end of my confession. He is driving me crazy.

"You have no idea how good your skin feels against my fingertips; it's the most amazing sensation, Bella." His eyes smoldered mine. "So smooth and soft and warm" he trailed off, claiming my lips again and kissed me deeply.

After about five circuits of his fingers tracing patterns on my body, he surprised me when his entire hand moved over my breast. I drew in a sharp breath and when I finally exhaled, a loud moan escaped my mouth. My body trembled from desire and passion.

My whole body ignited under his touch. His lips claimed mine again as he continued to palm my breast. It felt amazing…so right. I wanted to take my time with our lovemaking since this will be my first time, with the only man I've ever wanted to be with…I wanted to enjoy every kiss and every touch from Edward but my body grew even more desperate for him and betrayed me with its desperation and eagerness and desire.

Edward pulled my pants down and took his own off before he joined me on the bed again. We were grabbing each other, like two bulimic people would grab food. We were hungry for each other's touches and kisses. My body came alive and grew more desperate every time his fingers slipped inside me or every time his mouth made contact with any part of my skin. My heart was pounding hard the entire time. Moan after moan escaped my mouth.

Edward hovered above me and looked down at me in pure love and adoration. His eyes filled with the same desires and urges as mine, our expressions mirroring each other.

"Are you ready?" he whispered above me and I nodded. I waited in anticipation for him to enter me and when he finally slid inside, slowly, I cried out in pain and my eyes widened a little. Edward waited patiently for me to calm down.

"Are you okay?" he whispered into my ear, his voice filled with passion and want.

"It stings a little and it's a little uncomfortable" I said honestly. "I'm fine, though" I whispered and lifted my hips to urge him to carry on. He started moving slowly inside of me and every time he moved the uncomfortable sting disappeared slowly.

We were moving in complete unison now, no sign of pain anymore and every moan that came out of my mouth now was a moan out of pure and complete pleasure.

I couldn't imagine any other man eliciting from me what Edward did. The shyness and nervousness I felt before, has disappeared.

For the next couple of minutes while we were making love, I opened myself for Edward. I offered him a glimpse into my soul, my heart and mind. I loved him, I've known him only three days but I love him…he'll never know, of course, but I know. I gave and he took and he gave and I took; we met each other's needs every step of the way and it felt so amazing.

Edward was gentle in every move he made and he made sure it was enjoyable for me. When I finally reached my orgasm everything around me disappeared, everything but Edward, leaving the most incredible, most indescribable feeling of joy rippling through my body. Edward followed after me and he threw his head back, gripping fistfuls of the sheets around us and he kept moaning my name as his body pulled into spasms of pure pleasure. He collapsed, panting onto my shoulder and I ran my hands lightly over his sweating back.

After our gorgeous and sexy as hell lovemaking, we lay on the bed. Completely exhausted and sweaty. My heart rate sped up as I thought through everything again and how completely amazing it was. Edward was amazing; he touched me with so much tenderness and love that I felt like crying every time he did.

Our legs were still entangled and he was tracing all kinds of shapes on my stomach and hips. He suddenly propped himself unto his elbow and stared down to me.

"That was…"

"Sexy as hell, wow, amazing, wonderful, hot…" I finished for him and he chuckled.

"Sure as hell was" he smiled and gave me another kiss.

"Are you okay, though?" concern suddenly crawled into his seductive tone.

"Most of my friends always told me that the first time you have sex, it's not enjoyable. They made it sounded like it was something they had to endure, rather than enjoy…" I said honestly.

"And" he prompted.

"They were sleeping with the wrong men" I grinned and Edward chuckled before I continued, "because I can honestly say that my first experience was something I'll never forget. It was more than enjoyable for me, thank you Edward for making love to me with so much tenderness and gentleness" I said as tears started burning my eyes. I deliberately left out the word 'love'.

"Thank you Bella for letting me into your heart and soul" he whispered against my lips.

"You're the first, and the last, and my everything" I whispered as I felt my eyes tearing up. I'll never offer myself to anyone else. Edward is the only one who'll ever touch me like this.

"You are amazing" he simply said while wiping the tears off that escaped from the corner of my eye.

"You too" I said the only thing I could think off.

"We need to get some clean sheets, though" he chuckled. I moved away from our spot to look down on a bloody spot.

"Let's do it then" I smiled. We changed the sheets and then Edward suggested that we take a shower. I wasn't going to say no, I felt sticky from all the sweat but I felt sad that I had to wash his kisses and touches off. I wish I could tattoo them onto my skin, forever for me to see. For the long and lonely nights ahead…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I started writing this chapter and this was the outcome…I hope I didn't offend anyone or fuck the chapter up with Edward and Bella's lovemaking. It's not in deep, deep detail but it's more than I'm used to *blush*. Please give me your honest opinions about their lovemaking. Critiques are welcome….<strong>

**To be honest…I blushed through the whole scene haha and it's not even that hot *blushing furiously***

**Please, please tell me what you thought.**


	12. Chapter 10 Criminal Minds

**Stephenie Meyer owns all the twilight characters…the weird Aro's, the freaky Caius' and the old Marcus'. I played with them in my mind and they turned out like this… **

**Everyone who reviewed thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you for your honesty...i was really nervous about the previous chapter. Love you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Criminal minds<strong>

**Chapter 10**

**In the middle of a gun fight...  
>In the center of a restaurant...<br>They say, "Come with your arms raised high!"  
>Well, they're never gonna get me,<strong>

**(My Chemical Romance)**

* * *

><p><strong>Aro's POV<strong>

"Felix" I hissed through my clenched teeth. "Don't think just because you're my son, I won't kill you" I warned.

His head dropped in embarrassment.

"Sorry Aro" he mumbled.

"What the fuck happened in Forks?" I asked as calmly as I was able too because I was fucking boiling inside. My insides were shivering from rage.

"We tortured him but he refused to tell us anything" he finally had the courage to lift his head up again.

I slammed my hand on the table. "So, you don't have the hard drive?" I asked.

"No" he admitted. I stormed forward and wrapped my hand around his neck, not trying to choke him but to scare him shitless.

"First, you let a spy into my warehouses. Then, you let the fucker's girlfriend get away" I spoke slowly up into his face because he was a lot taller than I was.

"Dad" he whispered. It just angered me more. He is a fucking disappointment to me. I've never made any mistakes being one of the leaders of our family business, The Volturi's, known as The Italian Mob by the _feds_.

"Now the fucking FBI has a witness and a memory card as evidence. Oh, and don't forget about the latest fuck up" I smacked his head hard with my other hand. "You killed someone without getting all the information we needed"

I pushed him away from me and joined my two brothers on our thrones. I sighed and rubbed my forehead hard in frustration.

"Brothers" I spoke softly, "what do you think?"

"We should kill him" Caius grinned. I looked to him in annoyance.

"Not about Felix," I rolled my eyes. "About the fucking situation at hand, Caius"

"We need to find out where the FBI is hiding the witness" Marcus spoke slowly. He is the oldest Volturi-brother. He has shoulder length, wavy brown hair and blue eyes.

"And, we need to find that hard drive before the FBI finds it" Caius hissed. Caius is the youngest brother. He has shoulder length, blonde hair with blue eyes.

I nodded my head and rubbed my chin as if in deep thought.

"Heidi" I yelled. She looked up seductively and I smiled. My thoughts went back to three nights ago when she slipped into my bed. The woman never stops and she knows how to fulfill my needs. I shook my head to stay focused on the problem at hand.

"Yes, Aro" she winked. I heard Caius chuckled and I shot him a death glare. He probably knows about my late night activities.

"It's your mission to find out where they're keeping that damn witness" I hissed. "And, I want to know who the agents are that's been working on this case" I added quickly.

"I'm on it" she said and turned on her heels to leave the room.

"Heidi" I called out and smiled when she turned to face me again.

"Don't kill them, dear." I said with a smile. "I want the privilege to do it myself because I don't want any fuck ups again"

"Okay" she pouted her lips before she turned around and left.

"As for you" I pointed to Felix "go back to Forks. There's a big supply of heroin coming in and I want you there." I said.

He turned around to leave the room but I called him back. When he turned around I glared at him.

"Don't fuck up, Felix. This is your last chance" I warned.

"I don't know why you tolerate his shit" Caius spoke his mind.

"He's my son" I explained simply.

"Do you think Jane, Demetri and Alec will tell the Feds anything?" Caius asked.

I shook my head vigorously.

"They'll never betray us" I said very certain of my facts.

"How did we become so sloppy?" Marcus asked.

"It's not us, dear brother, it's our useless staff" I declared.

**Heidi's POV**

The flight to DC was boring without Felix. Usually we would go into the small and uncomfortable bathrooms and have quick and hard sex.

I have to admit that sex with Felix is so much more different than sex with his father, Aro. Oh, I'm a _whore_. I giggled. They are both so good in bed but Aro brings out the wild side of me.

Let's just say that Aro is into leather, fuck-me-heels, whips, cuffs and many more weird sex-toys. He prefers to be the _sub _but he's also a hell of a _dom._ By that I don't mean anything remotely fun about; he's wicked and torturous and sometimes I'm scared shitless.

Felix is just adventurous, no toys or anything, but his moves are adventurous…talk about Kama sutra! I giggled again.

I parked in front of the FBI-headquarters and looked for somebody I can use. I'm a fucking excellent seducer and I need a man for my plan.

A tall, Native man came out of the building and he had a FBI-ID clipped to his pocket. I jumped out of the car and started following him. He walked down the street and then turned into a small pub. I followed him in and watched as he took a seat by the bar. I inhaled deeply and walked up to the bar in a very seductive way, taking a stand next to the man I've followed.

"Five shots of Tequila please" I placed my order and the man's head shot up to look at me. I turned my head slowly and leaned my cheek against my shoulder, gracing my tongue over my lips. I smiled when his Addams apple seemed to be jumping up and down his throat.

"Five shots?" he asked and I nodded.

"I love my tequila" I whispered. The bartender placed the face shots in front of me and I took the first shot between my fingers and looked up at him through my lashes, before I brought the rim to my lips and downed the first shot. I took the lemon between my fingers and started licking very seductively on the lemon. The man's eyes widened and he swallowed a couple of times.

"What's your name?" I asked before I took the next shot.

"Sam Uley" he said, taking another swig of beer.

"Jessica Stanley" I stretched my hand out towards his. I know the real Jessica. She's from Forks and she's a real pain in the ass.

We started chatting and he joined me in tequila shots. About three hours later, he was drunk and he asked me to come to his apartment.

We got a taxi and he gave an address to the driver. I brushed my lips against his and we started kissing.

I must admit that Sam was one of the best fucks I ever had. Even in his drunken state, he knew exactly how to satisfy me and how to give me an immeasurable amount of pleasure. I waited until he was asleep before I started snooping around his apartment. I couldn't find anything of use so I grabbed my handbag and sat on a chair in front of his bed. I was still naked but didn't care because this was what thrilled me.

I took my handgun out of my handbag which had a silencer on.

"Sammy-boy" I whispered. He stirred but didn't wake up.

"SAM!" I yelled.

His eyes shot open and he sat up. I pointed my gun at him and his eyes widened.

"What the fuck?" he asked and I laughed.

"No, we already fucked" I giggled, "but now I want some answers"

"What?" he asked.

"Who is working on the _Italian Mob_ case?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked.

I got up from the chair and punched him in the face. His head fell to the one side and he lifted his head slowly towards me.

"I ask the questions around here" I spat.

"Special Agent Carlisle Cullen" he said as if in pain. I could tell that it killed him to give out information on his fellow agents but I have learned something from Aro. Once a person's life is being threatened, one's priority and loyalty skills tend to change.

"What's the witness' name they are protecting?" I asked and he shook his head.

"We don't know that information" he explained. "Only the agents protecting a witness knows that kind of information"

"So, you wouldn't know where they are hiding her" I asked and he shook his head.

"Where can I get the information?" I asked.

"I don't know" he said.

I pointed the gun towards his leg and pulled the trigger. He screamed a gut-wrenching scream and I laughed.

"Shut up or I'll shoot you in your other leg" I sneered and he immediately closed his mouth.

"Where can I get the information on the witness?" I asked again.

"All I know is that the whole team has been going to Forks a lot lately" he said through hitched breaths. Tiny sweat pearls formed on his forehead from the pain and I giggled.

What would they be doing in Forks? One of our major warehouses is situated in Forks.

I raised my gun again because this fool was only good for one thing, sex. He held his hands in front of him in fear and I laughed out loud before I pulled the trigger and shot him between his eyes. He fell onto the bed and I quickly got dressed.

I dialed Aro's number and he answered immediately.

"I don't know who the girl are but I know that the team is led by Agent Carlisle Cullen and that they've been going to Forks a lot lately" I said.

"What?" he yelled and I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"That's it" I said.

"Okay, get your sexy fucking ass back here. I need you so much" he said and I giggled.

"I'm on my way" I said.

I got the lighter fluid out of my handbag and spread it over the bed and on the curtains until the bottle was empty. I lit a match and dropped it on the bed. I looked at the flames burning through the bed and Sam Uley before I turned around and left his apartment. I ran down the street for a few blocks before I hailed a cab.

**Felix POV**

I hate Forks. There's nothing in Forks or about Forks to like. The weather alone will fucking kill you.

I miss Heidi. I wish she could be here with me.

"Felix," Quil called my name.

"Yah" I answered.

"The delivery is here" he yelled. I got up and jumped down the stairs.

Forks are like our base. Everything happens from here and I'm the fucker that has to check everything. After this delivery, we're supposed to go to the club in Port Angeles to meet the buyers. Caius will deal with them but I have to go with.

Sometimes I wonder why the fuck I was born into this fucked up family. I never wanted to be a killer. I remember when I was a little boy; I used to dream about becoming a doctor. _Pft, _I probably would have been a fucking horrible doctor, but none the less, that was my dream. Instead, I became a brutal monstrous killer. Our family is known as the most feared mob in the US.

My phone rang and I cussed when I saw that it was my father.

"Aro" I answered. He hates it when I call him dad.

"Caius is on his way to Port Angeles. You can meet him in one hour"

"I'm on my way" I said.

"Don't fuck up" he said and hung up.

I pulled my face; I'm the screw-up-son. I never do anything right in his eyes. I'm always the fuck up.

I parked in front of the club and got out. We have our own private room in this club and I made my way to the room. Caius was already waiting for me. I ordered a double whisky on the rocks and took a seat. Caius is basically my uncle but he never speaks to me. He also thinks that I'm the worst fucking murderer alive.

The club was busy and I stood up to stare out of the one-way-window. I leaned against the window with my forearm and rested my forehead against my arm. I was looking at the girls moving their bodies to the music while Caius discussed the deal with the buyer.

My eyes caught the glimpse of a brunette dancing in the middle of the floor. Her hair was long and had a few curls in. Her arms were waving in the air and her hips rocked back and forth to the rhythm of the music. She had a tight little mini black dress on which clung to her perfect body. The guy dancing with her had the weirdest fucking hair, shades of bronze and red covered his head and it seemed to me that he doesn't know what a brush looks like or he just doesn't use one.

There was something familiar about the girl though. My eyes squinted as I was trying to focus on her. Suddenly she raised her face while swinging to the music and my heart sped up.

"That's her!" I yelled.

"Who?" Caius asked in irritation for interrupting his meeting.

"The witness" I tapped against the window.

Caius jumped up and joined me against the window. I pointed to the brunette and Caius grinned.

"Isn't this our lucky night?" he smiled.

"What should we do?" I asked him.

"You follow her home" he ordered. "Your father wants to deal with her"

Finally we have a lead on this bitch that put away my other three friends. I wish I could kill her myself but Aro wants to do this.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? They found Bella…what were Bella and Edward doing in the club?<strong>

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 11 Club Dancing

**The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all the twilight characters…haha, I've got nothing further…**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews…LOL, everybody is concerned about the mob who has found Bella! I loved all of the reviews I received, you make this story and you keep me going. Thank you so much!**

**I'm not going to be able to post for a week or so and therefor I decided to treat you to another chapter…just because you guys are so cool! Please review!**

**I've some pretty exciting news...TEARDROPS ON MY LYRICS are being translated into spanish by Mafer Poynter Jones! It's pretty exciting for me...**

* * *

><p><strong>Club dancing<strong>

**Chapter 11**

**I'd like to say that you're my only fear  
>And when I dream, it slowly disappears<br>And when I wake, I'm right here by your side  
>To feel your heart beat in and out of time <strong>

**(Angels & Airwaves)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Bella stirred a little and my heartbeat sped up. Bella was snuggled into my side, her arms wrapped around my waist and her head rested on my chest, and yes, my chest was sticky from her drooling all over. I chuckled lightly. My arm was draped over her side and I traced different kinds of shapes on her side. My mind keeps going back to last night when we made love for the first time. Just thinking about it makes me hard all over again.

Every touch and every kiss is painted on my heart. Bella felt so amazing in my arms and when she shivered from my touches and kisses, I almost lost it right there. I've never been with a woman like this before.

When we moved together, my heart just overflowed with love for her. I just wanted more and more. Our bodies lined together in perfect unison as if we were made for each other. My body melted with hers.

I groaned. I tried to clear my head but that was highly un-_fucking_-possible right now. So, I let my mind wander even more.

The way her lips moved against mine was incredible. I finally had my desires fulfilled but now it's not enough. My desires have just grown.

Her lips tasted so sweet and warm. When she asked me to make love to her, I almost freaked. I knew Bella was a virgin, she told me on our flight to Forks. I didn't want her to do something she's going to regret later. But then she begged me again and I couldn't deny her. It was pretty hard denying her when my own desire was so obvious.

I loved every part of Bella's body and the way her skin burned on my lips was more than amazing. There are no words to describe how fucking amazing she was. And the way her perfect lips whimpered my name when I finally slipped inside her was sexy as hell. I've never made love to someone, not until Bella that is.

My lips curled into a smile when I suddenly remembered when we were on the jet and I explained to her how I would propose. She asked so innocently if there was a difference between sex and making love and I told her there was. I was delusional to think that I had known the difference. I only had sex before; Bella was the first girl I've ever made love to. Now I know the difference between sex and making love as well.

I slowly moved Bella over to her side of the bed and rolled out of the bed. I had to get some coffee and clear my head.

When I entered the kitchen Emmett and Alice were already there and they each sat with a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

"Morning" I mumbled.

Emmett snickered and looked back at me in suspicion. I ignored him.

"You know what seems to be really funny?" I asked the both of them.

"No, what?" Alice asked while sipping on her black coffee.

"The fact that the two of you" I pointed from Emmett to Alice "can't stand each other, but you're always clinging onto each other. Here you are, enjoying a cup of coffee together…"

"Dude, we work together" Emmett covered.

"Plus, we woke up early. It's not like we planned it or anything" Alice added.

I snorted. "Whatever"

"Hey listen bro" Emmett pulled his face.

"I'm listening" I grinned.

"What did Bella say about that shit she cooked for us yesterday?" he asked and shivered. My mouth suddenly turned bitter at the memory of last night's dinner. I couldn't believe that she would do that to me again.

"She's pissed at me" I decided to come clean…well only half-way.

"What?" Alice giggled.

"When she's pissed at me, she makes Brussels sprouts" I explained.

"Edward" Emmett cocked his eyebrow, "not to sound stupid or anything, but you know this girl, what, four days now and she cooks you horrible dinners when she's mad at you" Emmett said. And as usual, his comment doesn't make any sense.

"Urm, what's your fucking point?" I asked and Alice snickered.

"You're acting like a real married couple" he explained and then roared in laughter. I didn't laugh because I didn't think it was funny. Emmett can be a real ass.

"Guess where we're all going tonight?" Alice squealed.

"No, where?" I asked while sipping one the black hot fluid which warmed my insides when I swallowed.

"A club in Port Angeles called 'V'" she jumped up and down. Emmett groaned and threw her with a peanut. I chuckled.

"You're eating peanuts this early in the morning?" I asked.

"What's wrong with peanuts?" he asked and I just shook my head, decided that a peanut-debacle with Emmett wasn't worth my time being wasted or my breath for that matter. I chuckled as Emmett threw his head back and threw peanuts in the air and catching it with his mouth.

"So what exactly are we going to do at this club?" I asked.

"It's the club on Seth's data card. We're going to check things out" she explained while looking in disgust at Emmett. He never missed once by the way.

"You are so…" Alice stared at Emmett while munching dried fruit pieces.

"What? Coordinate?" he finished for her while catching another peanut. I chuckled at them.

"I was going to say adolescent" she cocked her head to the side resting on her shoulder.

"I prefer the term thumb-loving" he grinned and threw her with a peanut. He roared in laughter when the peanut hit her between the eyes and Alice gasped loudly. She grabbed a handful of her fruity bits and threw him full force.

"Food fight" Emmett yelled and they were throwing each other with their different food choices. I just stared at them in astonishment. They can't focus for ten minutes without fighting or getting into a debacle. I want to know about the club. At that moment Jasper came into the kitchen and took a stand next to me with his arms crossed. We watched in amusement as food flew across the kitchen island.

"Will they ever grow up?" Jasper asked and I shook my head.

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'.

"Guys" Jasper yelled and the both of them froze glaring at Jasper. "Can I please get across the kitchen to pour myself a cup of coffee?" he sounded irritated but I saw the smirk hiding behind his serious face.

"Sorry" Alice mumbled. Emmett just continued to throw peanuts in the air again. Alice started picking up the food and I watched in amusement when she suddenly stopped and turned to Emmett, remembering that she wasn't the only one who threw food.

"Are you gonna pick up those fruity bits behind you?" she sneered.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I didn't throw fruity bits" Emmett said casually and Jasper and I snickered. Alice already cleaned where she stood during the food fight and Emmett refused to pick up behind him.

Carlisle came into the kitchen just as Alice threw the last fruity bits and peanuts into the dustbin. He poured himself coffee and greeted us.

"Are you guys ready for tonight?" he asked and all of them nodded. Why am I the only one who didn't know about this? My dad is starting to piss me off with keeping me in the dark.

"Edward, you and Bella will go separately as a married couple. You'll dance and have fun while we check everything out" he ordered and I nodded my head.

"Emmett, get your feet off the table" Carlisle added before smacking the back of his head. He choked on a peanut and we roared in laughter. Carlisle slapped him on his back and Emmett turned tomato red. He held his hand up for Carlisle to stop hitting him because Carlisle was hitting him repeatedly.

"Damn boss, that fucking hurts" he croaked out. Carlisle slapped him again.

"You can be glad that Esme isn't here to hear that word coming out of your mouth" he smiled.

Carlisle walked to the exit of the kitchen and turned around to face the gang.

"Any more food fights in here, and I'm joining in" he said and added "With peas"

"Oh goodie" as dumb as Alice was she clapped her hands in excitement.

"Frozen peas?" Alice asked in a squeal.

"Nope" my dad popped his p and grimaced. "The ones in a can" he said before he left the kitchen.

Jasper and I chuckled. Alice pulled her face in disgust, probably imagining the green processed peas sticking to her hair and face.

I took a cup of coffee up to Bella and was surprised to see her still sleeping. I closed the door behind me and locked it because Emmett always comes in unannounced.

I put the cup down on the bedside table and quickly crawled back into bed. She stirred a little and rolled onto her back. Her arm stretched out above her head. I propped myself onto my elbow and took the time to really look at Bella's face. I have never seen such extravagant beauty before.

My eyes rested on her lips. I could look at her lips for hours, every line and every contour attracted me in more ways than one. Her lips are so plumpy and pillowy; I want to kiss her all the time. Her bottom lip jutted out just a bit and I shivered when I remembered how she nibbled on my lips. I wanted to lean in just a fraction of an inch to nibble on that perfect petulant bottom lip. I grinned.

My eyes moved away from her face and rested on her perfect, supple breasts. Although their covered under her shirt, I could just imagine how they would peak upwards with her arms stretched out on top of her head and I can just imagine moving my palm over them. I closed my eyes and shook my head lightly to rid of the fantasies. When I opened my eyes, I stared back into two dark brown pools, filled with lust, desire and passion and although all three words basically means the same thing, they don't mean the same thing through Bella's eyes. Every single word has a whole other meaning when it comes to her. She's so unique, in every single way.

"Morning" she said with a hoarse throat.

"Morning sleepy head" I tried to keep the mood light but Bella's eyes only darkened.

I moved my hand to hers above her head and started trailing a path down her inner arm where I stopped on her armpit. I smiled when she shivered and I swallowed hard when images of last night played off in front of me, when she shivered under my body as her body pulled into spasms after her orgasm. Her eyes were just as dark then.

"So, guess where we are going tonight?" I asked still tracing patterns on her arm and armpit.

"Where?" she asked.

"A club" I shrugged. Her eyes widened in excitement and her cheeks glowed.

"Finally" she exhaled and I chuckled.

"Are you okay?" I asked the obvious question. I mean, we had sex last night…or rather made love. That sounds so perfect.

"Perfect" she smiled. "Stop worrying Edward" she grinned.

Bella and I got dressed and went back downstairs. She completely forgot about her Brussels sprouts last night but the gang hasn't forgotten.

"Here's the Brussels sprout lady" Emmett chuckled and I wanted to crack up when Bella turned pale and after that she blushed furiously. Her eyes widened.

"So, I guess it's safe to say that you're not cooking anymore" Rose added her comment. I should stop them but I wasn't going to. I had to eat shit two nights in a row and I think Bella can handle a little teasing from my friends. Besides, her blush is sexy as hell and I wish we were alone right now. I would have taken her right here if we were, but then again, she wouldn't have been blushing if we were alone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that" Bella whispered.

"I still have the bitterness inside my mouth. That shit was fucking awful" Emmett groaned. He pulled his face up in disgust and I joined him because seriously it tasted horrible and to be reminded of it was hard enough. My stomach flipped just thinking about it; not even smelling it or have them rolling around on my plate or worse, inside my mouth. My mother made me eat every single one of those green monsters and I still wanted to get Bella back for putting me through that once again.

"I enjoyed your food Bella" Jasper smiled and all of us cracked up and laughed our asses off. It's true, Jasper really loved it, and he even dished up seconds.

"Thanks Jasper" Bella smiled warmly. After Bella ran up the stairs, mocking hurt, we jumped up and rushed to the kitchen. After we finished our plates of Brussels sprouts, of course, on Esme's demand. We fixed sandwiches for everybody and even Esme dug into our plate of sandwiches. It was funny as hell.

"Carlisle kept thanking God that he doesn't have a wife who cooks shit like that" Emmett snickered and Bella grinned. I was surprised. I thought she would be hurt but then again, she did it to get back at me so it was a joke to her as well.

"Luckily for Edward, I'm not his real wife" Bella smirked before leaving the living room. I hate to admit that that remark hurt more than it should have. I want her to be mine. I want her to be my real wife, the love of my life. I just have to nail this case and then I can do whatever I want to with Bella. Then she's not a witness anymore and I'm free to do whatever I want to.

We spend the afternoon in the living room just chatting and having a good time. Even Carlisle and Esme joined in and

Carlisle even asked Bella to never cook again. His eyes were sparkling when he said this and his face were lit with amusement and tease. Bella laughed it off and warned all of us that we shouldn't mess with her because she'll cook up a storm once she's pissed off.

"Let's get ready for tonight" Carlisle suggested and everyone went their own direction to get dressed for the night.

I went directly into the closet to pick out my outfit for the night. When I came out, Bella was lying on the bed with absolutely nothing on. She looked at me seductively and graced her tongue over her bottom lip before sucking it back in. I swallowed hard and dropped my clothes on the floor. I gave two giants steps and hovered myself above her. Her heat radiating my body and driving me crazy.

I claimed her plump lips and kissed her deeply. She parted her lips for me to enter and moaned loudly when I slid my tongue into her mouth. I rolled my tongue around hers, taking in every inch of her sweet mouth. Her legs lifted up and she locked them around my waist, pulling me down onto her with full force. I moaned loudly and quickly got rid of my pants and boxers.

Bella's eyes were dark again and I felt my own hunger multiply. I can't get enough of her. I want more and more and even more, wanting to never let go of her. She's so beautiful. I knelt in front of her and gently took her by her wrists and held them above her head with one hand while my other hand and mouth elicited involuntary moans and gasps of pleasure from Bella, her body writhing under mine in anticipation. I still held her arms above her head when I entered her slowly and completely. She bit down on her bottom lip and the intensity together with all the emotions compared with desire just grew more intense and darkened her eyes even more, adding a little sparkle as well.

"You feel so good" I whispered while moving. My body was on fire, burning out for this woman. My heart was pounding hard against my chest as he pumped more and more blood through my veins in excitement and love. My heart felt overflowed with blood and love and it actually ached for this woman under me. I finally let go of her wrists and she immediately snaked them around my neck. My gaze was locked on hers and I never want to look away. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

"Open your eyes, Love. I want to see you" I whispered with a trembling voice. Bella's head bent backwards, lifting her body upwards to me, her nails drilling into the flesh of my back and I quickly covered her mouth with mine before she could cry out in pleasure. I didn't want the others to hear what we're doing. She cried into my mouth as her body pulled into spasms. I followed behind her with my own moan, dampened by her mouth. Our bodies pulled into spasm after spasm afterwards as we just lay there, calming down.

"We should have been ready by now. Carlisle's going to wonder what's taking us so long." Bella said out of breath. She sat up and straddled me. I was awestruck by the site of her. Her body glowed and her eyes were so soft right now, all her needs and desires fulfilled. I placed the palm of my hand on her stomach and slowly moved upwards.

"We _should_ get ready" I barely whispered.

"Let's take a shower" she suggested and I grinned. I stood up from the bed without letting go of her and carried her to the shower. We took our time in the shower, taking turns lathering each other's bodies. Every touch from Bella elicited my body to come alive under her touch. I knew at this very moment that I could never walk away from this woman, never. She's everything to me and I'll never let her go.

I wore plain black stretch jeans with a black V-neck sweater with white rings at the cuffs and with skull and crossbones designs at the elbows. I wore plain black sneakers with my outfit and ran my hands through my hair.

When Bella came out of the closet I gasped and my breath got caught. I cleared my throat while staring at her extravagant beauty.

She was wearing a very tight, short black dress. The dress had satin ribbon corset lacing on both sides and hugged every curve of her very hot and sexy body. The dress barely covered her ass and I had a hard time keeping my eyes off of her. Her shoes were weird; it featured a werewolf print on faux leather as well as matching red velvet covered heel. The shoe had a peep toe and showed off Bella's cute toes with black nail polish. The heel was about four inches.

"Wow, Bella, um…just wow" I said completely flustered. I'm used to seeing Bella in jeans and tee's. Seeing Bella in a little black dress - revealing her endless sexy legs and barely covering her sexy as hell ass - was beyond breathtaking. Literally, I'm having a hard time breathing here. Luckily, I'm supposed to act tonight so Carlisle won't question me constantly touching Bella or ogling her.

Bella's bubbling laughter brought me out of my fantasies and she twirled.

"Do you like this?" she asked and I shook my head up and down over eagerly.

"More than like, fuck, you'll be the death of me tonight" I groaned and she giggled again.

I held my arms out for Bella and she linked her arm with mine. When we came down the stairs I wanted to kick Emmett's jaw shut. He reminded me of the cartoons where the characters' eyes usually bulged leaving their faces and their teeth jumping out of their jaws as their jaws rolled all the way down to the ground. But then again, I knew Bella would never be with another man. Not the way we are together. So I ignored Emmett and loved how Bella drew his attention and my heart swelled when I realized that Bella is mine. She has given herself to me completely; heart, body and soul.

"Bella, wow" Alice squealed and Rose agreed. After everyone complimented Bella on her outfit we left for Port Angeles. Me and Bella went in the Volvo that Carlisle rented for us and the rest of the gang went in a SUV they rented.

We entered the club and Bella's face lit up. I groaned silently. I hate dancing and I have to be with her the entire time because the club is stacked and she could disappear so easily. No, I'm staying with her the entire time.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked into her ear since the music was so loud. She nodded her head and I pulled her towards the bar with me. She wanted a beer and I ordered one for myself as well. After that we made our way to an empty table. I took the time to take the club in. It was huge and different colored stream lights were flashing everywhere. The club had balconies on the sides with small round tables. In the farthest corner of the club I could make out a private room or something and it was definitely one way glass.

Bella downed her beer and I gasped. She keeps surprising me.

"Let's dance" she shouted above the music when a familiar song started playing. Bella literally squealed in her chair and pulled me towards the middle of the dance floor.

"_You're so hypnotizing, could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? Your touch magnetizing, feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing"_

I recognized the song by _Katy Perry_ and swallowed hard when Bella started moving against my body. My heart filled with passion and my body yearned for Bella's body. She raised her hands above her head and started swinging her hips to the rhythm of the song. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her to me with force. Her hands came down and rested on my chest for a second before she smiled seductively up to me. Her hips rocked in rhythm and my heart screamed out in frustration…and something else screamed out as well when I felt my pants tighten.

Bella turned around and rocked her cute little ass against my lower body and I moaned loudly into her ear. She giggled and brought her hands up around my neck as she kept swinging her hips. Her body moved perfectly under my hands. I brought one of my hands around her waist and rested on her flat abdomen, pushing her hard against me. My other hand that was still resting on her hip came upwards and lightly trailed down her arms, just like I did this morning, but I didn't stop at her armpit, I trailed down her side and chuckled when I felt her body shivering under my hands. I traced my trail back up again, lowering my head into her neck. She leaned against my chest and her body was on fire under my lips.

The fact that it was a very seductive song wasn't helping our case…at all.

Bella quickly turned around again, her arms making their way up my chest and around my neck, ending up tangled in my tousled hair. She pulled my head down to hers and I ravished her lips with my own. My hands went around her body and rested on the small of her back.

"I want you so badly" I said into her mouth.

Her lips quivered under mine from the vibrations of her laughter.

At that moment I felt the vibration of my phone and I groaned. Bella locked her eyes with mine before she continued rocking her sexy hips to the music.

_Why don't you just take your pants down and fuck her right there_

Emmett's message pissed me off. He was being disrespectful.

**We're playing the part**

_If Carlisle sees you, he'll take you off the case. That's more than playing the part and you know it. _

**Fuck off**

_LOL…just watch out for Carlisle. You two are so not acting, anyone can see it._

**Don't you have stuff to do?**

_Fine, don't say I didn't warn you._

My mood was ruined. I just wanted to get out of this stupid club and get back to the fucking _Cullen mansion_, since it belongs to my father.

My phone vibrated again but this time the message came from Carlisle's phone.

**You can head out Edward, we'll follow you.**

_Okay, see you at home_

I took Bella's arm and led her to the door.

"We have to go" I explained.

"What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"Nothing" I snapped and felt like kicking myself for snapping at her. We made it to the car and I opened the door for her and once she was inside I ran to the other side and jumped in. I started the engine and pulled away onto the road.

"Bella, I'm sorry I snapped at you back there" I sighed. She placed her hand on my inner thigh and I gasped.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm just thinking about this stupid case and how screwed up everything is" I explained. I saw the hurt crawl into her eyes and tears formed in those beautiful brown pools.

"I told you that you shouldn't worry about my feelings, Edward." She said with a tear-filled voice.

"No,_ fuck_, no Bella, that's not what I meant" I said.

I looked into the rearview mirror and noticed that two sets of lights were following me. One of them must be Carlisle, but who is the other one. He's been following since we left the club.

"Edward, I understand so please don't worry about anything." She continued as tears spilled over the brims of her eyes. Shit, I wanted to get her home and comfort her and promise her that everything's going to work out. We still had a few miles to go when my phone rang.

"Emmett?" I answered.

"Don't be cautious but you're being followed." He said.

"I know"

"Anyway, Carlisle said that you must go home, we're following behind and we're going to catch this fucker" I heard my mom chastise him and I chuckled.

"Dude, you should stop swearing around my mother. She's going to smack you until you have no brain cells left" I said.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, since no one can see me actually doing it. Alice would have enjoyed it and I would never hear the end of it.

"I've been doing this a while" I chuckled.

"Just be careful okay" he said and ended the call.

Bella didn't say anything else and I gave her time to think. I had some thinking to do myself, like who the fuck is following me? It must be someone who recognized Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Now you know what Edward felt when he made love to Bella. I love writing in Edward's POV, next up we find out what Carlisle's team is up to…<strong>

**Are you excited? The mob is getting slackly…their time is almost up…but that's not the end of the story…if you've read my other stories than you know me … angsty angsty ansty soon to follow! **


	14. Chapter 12  Felix

**Stephenie Meyer owns the twilight characters! I own a new bottle of black nail polish (don't laugh, I go through it as if it was sweets or whatever you wanna call it) **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts; you guys are the best. I have received a review from an anonymous reader stating that this story has no realism in LOL, I'm sorry haha, I warned you in the beginning of the story that it's all in my head…But thanks for the review anyway…**

**I just found out that I'm pregnant; after ten years of trying I will finally be a mommy again. I'm so excited. I'm going to try and finish all of my stories now for you guys. Remember to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Felix<strong>

**Chapter 12**

**Shotgun sinners  
>Wild eyed jokers<br>Got you in my sights  
>Gun it while I'm holding on<strong>

**(My chemical Romance)**

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett's POV<strong>

Alice is disguised as a waitress and she was just ordered to go into the private room. All of us were scattered around the club, looking for anything that seemed to be out of place. The only thing looking suspicious in this place is the private room. Why would they need that kind of privacy?

My eyes scanned the dance floor and my eyes rested on Rosalie. That woman is beyond fucking sexy. I've had my eye on her for a while now, but knowing Carlisle and his fucked up rules, I haven't made a move on her. I see how she looks at me and I know she feels the same but I can't jeopardize my job as an agent. Carlisle is very strict when it comes to his rules. It's damn near impossible to ignore Rosalie, believe me, I've been trying this for so long now.

Watching her dance in that tight little red dress is beyond painful. My pants are already strained and I'm too scared to move. Her blonde hair is hanging loosely down her back and I find myself visualizing how I would tenderly grab a fistful of her thick and silky blonde locks, pulling her full, luscious lips to mine and devour them hungrily. I groaned and repositioned myself in my chair. My eyes scanned down her perfect body and rested on her hips rocking back and forth to the rhythm of the music and I felt my tongue roll over my bottom lip on its own accord. My eyes went down to her legs and I nearly lost it right there. Her legs were endless long and so sexy. She wore a pair of black stiletto heels and I fantasized again how her endless long legs would wrap around my hips with only the heels on her feet. I could just imagine how perfect her breasts were and…

"Emmett" Jasper smacked my head.

"Hey" I moaned and rubbed the back of my head. What the fuck is with everyone hitting me behind my head. It's pissing me off.

"Alice said they figured Bella out" Jasper explained.

"What?" my eyes widened.

"When she entered the room, there was a big guy leaning against the window and looking down on Bella and Edward. He yelled out that it was the witness" Jasper took a swig of his beer.

"And?" I prompted.

"Remember the guy in the photos on Jake's memory card?" he asked and I nodded.

"Caius, right?" I said and he nodded.

"It's one of the guys in that room. He ordered the big guy to follow Bella home and report back to them."

"Edward's not going to like this" I said.

"He's not to know, Carlisle's orders" Jasper said and our eyes rested on Bella and Edward dancing in the middle of the club.

"They're acting really good" Jasper smirked and walked away.

Bella's back was pressed against Edward's lower body and her hips were rocking against his. Fuck that, that's not acting. No man can walk away clear minded from a grind like that. He turned her around and suddenly their lips found each other's and they kissed hungrily. That's not fucking acting.

I started texting him and looked in amusement as he grabbed his phone in frustration. He couldn't see me but I saw him clearly and chuckled when he read the text and his face turned angry. I knew that text would piss him off and get him back into the game. He should concentrate not grind his crotch against the witness.

_Why don't you just take your pants down and fuck her right there_

**We're playing the part**

I laughed loudly at his reply. The couple next to me looked at me as if I was crazy but I couldn't give a shit.

_If Carlisle sees you, he'll take you off the case. That's more than playing the part and you know it. _

**Fuck off**

I laughed once again. I just fucked with Edward's night and he is beyond pissed. That much is pretty clear from where I'm standing.

_LOL…just watch out for Carlisle. You two are so not acting, anyone can see it._

**Don't you have stuff to do?**

_Fine, don't say I didn't warn you_

I saw how his mood turned down. I felt for him, really I did. I've never seen Edward act this way and I know he really cares about Bella, but Carlisle wouldn't give a shit about that. If you fuck with the agencies policies, you'll answer to him. And he wouldn't care if Edward was his son, he'll let him go.

My eyes went back to Rosalie and she stared at me. Our eyes locked and she smiled seductively at me. My eyes went over her entire body and she pouted her lips and beckoned with her finger to join her. I jumped up and almost ran to her side.

"Why were you standing there the entire time?" she moaned.

"Rosie-girl, if you're going to nag while I'm here, I'm going to leave" I smiled and rested my hand on the small of her back, inches from her perfect ass. My hand went down just a little more and I heard her gasp when I pulled her to my body.

"You shouldn't be standing all the way over there" I grinned.

The club was dark so it was highly unlikely for Carlisle to see me and Rosalie together. She rocked her hips to the music, dancing against my lower body and my body came alive under her touch. I groaned loudly. My hand was still on a small part of her sexy as hell ass when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I wanted to scream out in frustration and was about to knock the fucker down who dared tap me but I retorted when I turned around and looked into the amused face of my boss, Carlisle.

"Having fun?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah boss," I said honestly while scratching my head.

"Do you think you'd be able to walk out of here?" he asked still amused.

"Yeah boss" I said again.

"Then get to it" he said. I grabbed Rose's hand and rushed to the SUV. Rose's face was completely flushed and she couldn't be more adorable than right now. I'm definitely making this thing work.

"There we go" Carlisle sneered when a black BMW turned into the road and followed Edward. We kept a good distance between us and my heart started pounding from the adrenaline I felt.

"We should warn Edward" I suggested.

"You're right" Carlisle grinned. "Call him, but tell him that he should continue his trip to the house. I want to catch this bastard at our home" Carlisle said with pure hatred.

I dialed Edward's number and he almost immediately answered.

"Emmett?" he answered.

"Don't be cautious but you're being followed." I said.

"I know"

That threw me off guard a bit but I quickly recovered. I should have known that Edward would realize he's being followed. He is one of the best agents around.

"Anyway, Carlisle said that you must go home, we're following behind and we're going to catch this fucker" I said and felt a smack against my head.

"Watch your language" Esme chastised me. I grinned when Edward chuckled.

"Dude, you should stop swearing around my mother. She's going to smack you until you have no brain cells left" he said.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked in concern.

"I've been doing this a while" he chuckled.

"Just be careful okay" I said and ended the call.

As we followed behind the BMW, I felt Rosalie's hand slide down my inner thigh and I had to suck in a moan that was about to escape my mouth. Her hand caused electricity currents to jolt through my body and my heart was pounding hard against my chest. Next thing I knew, Rosalie's hand was being slapped. I turned my head to see Alice grin evilly at me. Rose sat back and crossed her arms. I raised my hand and gave Alice a good view of my middle finger and she giggled.

We turned left onto the gravel road which led to the house. The BMW was still following Edward's car. Carlisle stopped our car and ordered us to get out and sneak up on the driver of the BMW.

My heart started beating faster as I felt the adrenaline rush through my veins. This was what I'm living for…the rush of danger. I pulled out my handgun from the back of my pants and made sure the safety was off. I approached the BMW, which was now parked near the house, in a crouching position. When I neared the BMW, I almost crawled to the driver's side. I slowly raised my gun at the man behind the wheel. It was so obvious that his concentration was on Bella and Edward only.

"Get your fucking hands in the air" I hissed. He was startled but raised his hand slowly.

"Slowly put them on the steering wheel" I ordered. He placed them on the wheel and as if on cue, Alice appeared. "Cuff the bastard" I ordered her. Alice cuffed his wrists and covered me while I opened his door and pulled him out of the car.

"Get him to the house" Carlisle said while he patted my back. That was usually his way of saying 'good job'.

I pushed the fucker forward while holding his arm. He was about my size but he didn't try to fight or anything. He just went with us.

At the house, Edward was waiting by the door, handgun in place. I pushed the man inside the house and Bella screamed hysterically. She held her hands over her ears and kept shaking her head while looking at the guy. Jasper came and took the guy into the study. Edward was at Bella's side instantly.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked.

"That's the other guy" she sobbed.

"What?" I asked. Edward looked up.

"That is Felix, the other guy that got away. The one who shot Jake" he explained. Sure I know who Felix was, but it was dark outside so I couldn't see the fuckers face.

I rushed to the study where Carlisle was busy interrogating him.

"Who are you working for?" Carlisle asked.

"The mob" he grinned.

"We know their names you fuckhead, we just need confirmation" I snapped.

"Is it Aro, Marcus and Caius?" Carlisle asked but Felix dropped his eyes. He looked as if in pain.

"How can you work for those monsters?" I asked him. His face pulled up and he smiled shyly…what the fuck? Is this guy for real?

"It's what I'm good at" he sighed. I had a feeling that he didn't like what he was doing but he had to do it.

"Why were you following the Volvo?" Carlisle asked.

"It was an order" he simply answered.

"By who?" I asked.

"Aro" he said very cooperative.

"What is your orders once you followed them?" Carlisle asked again.

"To report to them and…"

"And" Carlisle prompted.

"Aro would come kill the witness" he answered. We had his other friends in custody and interrogated them but they never answered anything. This guy just blurts everything out, why?

"Call them and give them the directions" Carlisle hissed. Jasper and my heads shot up in surprise.

"What?" we almost yelled in unison.

"I'll explain later" he said.

"Why would I do that?" Felix asked.

"Because I'm going to torture you the same way you've tortured all your previous victims if you don't" Carlisle hissed into his face now. I've never seen Carlisle this upset before. He is beyond pissed at this guy.

"What makes you think that I give a shit" Felix smirked.

"Jasper, get me a pair of pliers" Carlisle said, still glaring at Felix. Jasper chuckled and ran to the kitchen. At that moment Edward came in and took a stand next to me.

Felix's eyes bulged and his face turned pale white. I grinned and crossed my arms. Fucker.

"Let's see how you deal with one of your fingernails being plucked off" Carlisle growled. Yes, growled. Carlisle was furious. He is usually so calm but not now, no, he is livid.

Jasper returned with a huge pair of pliers and Felix's eyes grew even wider. I went to help Carlisle hold Felix's hands down, I knew he wouldn't really do it; this was a way to make him talk. And this big guy was damn near pissing himself.

"Okay," he yelled out when Carlisle held the pliers over his hand. I grinned. "I'll do it, I'll do anything you want" he said.

Edward snorted, "You're such a pussy. When your victims begged like you are doing now, did you show them mercy?" he asked. Edward's voice was trembling and his entire body was shaking from rage. "When you shot down our friend, did you show mercy you piece of shit" Edward spat with a voice filled with venom.

Jasper took Edward out of the room. Edward was livid and not in a state to confront Felix. He'll fucking kill him if he is given the chance.

Carlisle handed him a phone, landline, and asked for the number. Carlisle punched the number in as Felix gave it to him.

"If they ask, your phone died on the way over here and you're calling from a payphone" Carlisle said. "Don't try anything because I'll shoot both your kneecaps into little pieces" he added a warning. Felix nodded his head and I grinned.

"It's me" he said. He pulled his face and I could tell he was getting angrier by the minute.

"My phone's battery died" he simply answered with a sigh. "Look, I'm in the middle of fucking nowhere and you wanted this information as soon as possible. Do you want it or not?"

Carlisle looked relieved in a way. We're going to nail these fuckers…finally!

Felix gave him the directions to our house. "No, there are only two people living here, the witness and her boyfriend" he said. It's as if this guy wanted these people to go down.

Carlisle locked Felix down in our secret room after we've tied him down. There was no way he could escape. We don't know when to expect these murderous monsters to appear so we have to be ready at all times. Carlisle refused to call in for more back-up because as he explained to us, he can only trust us in this. And if too many people are involved, we're bound to fuck up and he doesn't want any fuck ups. He wants to nail these fuckers once and for all.

Jasper was taking the first shift guarding the house and keep his eyes on the outside. We had a few alarms installed and tomorrow we're installing motion sensors throughout the yard. We wanted to know exactly when they were coming to kill Bella.

After I made sure everyone went to bed, I knocked on Rosalie's door. She opened the door in a red see-through negligée. It pretty much revealed everything; she could have just opened the door naked. I was about to ask her what the fuck she was doing wearing that piece of material, when she pulled me into the room.

She started kissing me feverishly and it wasn't long before I have forgotten about her negligee…

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think about Emmett's POV? Do you think Carlisle's plan is going to work? Another fun chapter coming up with a lot of teasing and joking going around before a few serious chapters starts.<strong>

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 13  Screw the rules

**Stephenie Meyer owns the twilight characters!**

**Thank you for all the PM's and reviews…you guys rock! Thank you for all the favorite story alerts and favorite author alerts. **

**I'm so happy that most of you enjoyed Emmett's POV from the previous chapter. Well, we're back to Edward's POV!**

* * *

><p><strong>Screw the rules<strong>

**Chapter 13**

**Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...**

**(Bruno Mars)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I woke up with empty arms; cold empty arms. Bella wasn't in bed and I immediately got out of bed; dressed in jeans and a hoodie and after I brushed my teeth, I ran down the stairs.

I heard her musical laughter before I saw her. She was in the kitchen and I was about to wonder who was with her when I heard the Southern voice of my friend, Jasper.

"Seriously, though, I loved the Brussels sprouts" he chuckled.

"I shouldn't have done that, I felt so childish afterwards…I mean, Edward's only my fake husband and I had no right to even be pissed at him" she said and I could hear the sadness in her voice. I felt like a little shit for eavesdropping on them but this is the first time I've heard her talking to one of my friends without my presence.

"You care for him don't you?" Jasper asked.

"No" her voice was trembling and I heard Jasper chuckling. He didn't believe her one bit.

"The bacon is ready, what's next?" Jasper asked. His voice was humorous and I bet it was because of Bella's denial.

"We can start setting the table, oh, and brew some fresh coffee" Bella said. My stomach rumbled when I whiffed in the air…the smell of bacon, eggs and coffee mixed and made my stomach rumble furiously again.

I decided that I've heard enough and that I've been away far too long from Bella. I stepped into the kitchen as if I've just rounded the corner. Bella was standing behind the stove and Jasper was in dining room busy setting the table. I quickly ran up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly before I let her go.

"Morning gorgeous" I whispered. She blushed furiously to my satisfaction, of course.

"Morning" she grinned.

"My arms have missed you" I whispered.

"Bella…" Jasper came into the kitchen and grinned at me. "Well, well, well…did you have a great sleep?" he asked sarcastically.

"It was pretty awesome, and you?" I asked knowing damn well he was up all night, guarding the house.

"Ha-fucking-ha" he said.

"Something smells fucking amazing" Emmett came into the kitchen with his nose in the air, whiffing. "It sure as hell isn't Brussels sprouts" he snickered.

"Em, don't ruin my breakfast with the mention of those green monsters" I scoffed at him.

"I'm so hungry, I'll eat anything round about now" Rose said. I looked from Emmett to Rosalie and back to Emmett. I frowned while a smirk appeared on my face.

"Isn't it coincidence that the two of you showered at exactly the same time?" I blurted out and watched to my satisfaction how Rosalie's pale cheeks burned crimson and Emmett fumbled nervously with his fingers.

Jasper and I snickered and when I passed Jazz he bumped his fist with mine.

"Should we wait for Esme and Carlisle?" Bella asked and I shook my head.

"They'll join us when they're ready" I said.

"Good morning" Alice sang with her shrilling voice while dancing into the dining room.

Emmett shrugged. "It was a good morning until you appeared" he teased her.

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Can we maybe enjoy one morning without the two of you bickering about shit" Jazz suggested. Both of them nodded and we took a seat at the big table.

Emmett and Jasper sat either side of me, squishing me into the middle. Rose sat across me and Bella and Alice on either side of her.

"This looks really good Bella" Rosalie praised Bella and to my satisfaction once again, Bella blushed crimson.

"This wasn't all me, Jazz helped" she said before she took a bite of bacon. My eyes focused on her delicious mouth and how her lips closed on the piece of bacon.

You're such an ass, Cullen, I chastised myself. You're ogling how Bella's devouring a piece of fucking pork…how romantic!

"After this meal I'm going to sleep" Jasper announced.

"Getting ready for tonight's shift?" Emmett snickered. Jasper's head shot up and his eyes shot him death glares.

"Fuck no!" he said. "I'm sleeping tonight; one of you can be the security guard tonight" he pointed from me to Emmett with his fork.

I brought my fork full of egg to my mouth and just when it was in my mouth and I started to chew and swallow I felt a foot crawling up my leg and resting on my inner thigh. My eyes bulged and I almost choked on a piece of egg. I raised my eyes to see who the culprit was but no one looked guilty enough. I cleared my throat because her foot was up my crotch and as if Bella's blush hadn't done enough damage, this person's foot was giving me a monstrous boner. I was too scared to shift but I did move my head back a little to look at the foot that was causing me such fucking pleasure. It's definitely not Bella's foot…I raised my head and met Rose's eyes across the table. What the fuck?

I then saw her eyes falling on Emmett and I grinned. She thought she was playing with Emmett…well, well, well. What have I missed? I cleared my throat again and took a sip of juice. Her legs are long enough for her to be thinking she's playing with Emmett's dick. I waited for her to take a sip of juice before I cleared my throat again.

"You know Rose," I said and waited for her to look at me before I added, "As much as I'm enjoying a foot-job from you, I prefer the real thing" I tried to be serious. Her face reddened before she choked on her juice and she spewed her juice all over. Emmett's head shot up and he glared at me while Jasper ducked his head under the table to see Rosalie's foot up my crotch. Jasper roared in laughter banging his hand on the table.

Rosalie took her foot away and I gasped at the release.

"Ah, Rosie-baby, I was just enjoying myself" I teased her again.

"What the fuck Cullen?" Emmett sneered.

"Hey" I held my hands up to my chest, "it's not my fault her foot is half-way up my crotch and besides, what's it to you?" I asked and his face reddened as well.

"Screw you Edward" Rosalie hissed. Jasper snickered next to me and held his hand up for a high-five…so we're complete fucking idiots; at least we're having fun.

"I believe I just did," I said but held up a finger, "let me rephrase, I just screwed your foot"

"Did you have your foot up his dick?" Alice asked her unprofessionally.

"I thought we could have a little fun" she purred and my eyes widened. I didn't expect this. I thought she was going to confess her relationship with Emmett.

Bella's chair scraped the tile floor as she jumped up and stormed off. I swallowed and glared at Rosalie.

"Got ya" she smiled and winked at Emmett. His booming laughter filled the room and it was irritating the shit out of me.

"Guess we're having Brussels sprouts again for dinner" Jasper doubled over in laughter.

"Oh, hell no!" I jumped up and ran after Bella. I heard the gang roaring in laughter and felt pissed about the turn of events. Damn that Rosalie!

Bella locked herself in the bathroom again and refused to open the door. I kicked the door and groaned in frustration adding a few cuss words.

"Just so you know" I punched on the door before I added, "I'm not eating shit tonight."

I heard a fit of giggles from behind the door and the next thing I knew she unlocked the door and came out of the bathroom. Her eyes were red and puffy and I felt like kicking my own ass for teasing Rose like that because it hurt Bella's feelings.

"I was about to cook you up a storm" she giggled again and it was music to my ears.

"I'm not eating anything cooked by you while you're livid" I teased and pulled her into my arms. I planted a kiss on her head.

"I'm sorry about that, Rose and I tease each other regularly and it usually involves flirting" I apologized.

"I had no right to get pissed anyway, I'm just another…"

"Don't you dare say that, Bella? Haven't I made myself clear; I don't sleep with every witness that I get assigned to. You are the first and would definitely be the last" I interrupted her and felt my insides shiver from anger. I can't believe that she still thinks she's just another case…does she really believe I could give myself like I've given myself to her, to every single women jumping into my case-files?

"Oh, come one Edward. You and I both know that after this case is closed, we're walking away from each other without looking back" she laughed but her eyes spoke something entirely different; her eyes were filled with pain when she mentioned walking away from me.

"Screw the fucking rules" I hissed.

"No, you're not going to jeopardize your job for me. I won't let you anyways" she replied.

She snaked her arms around my neck and tangled her fingers in my crazy fucking hair and pulled my head down to hers, devouring my mouth. I leaned my forehead against hers when I ended the kiss.

"You're kind of sexy when you're jealous" I whispered out of breath.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," I whispered against her quivering lips. I leaned in for another kiss and we kept it sweet and innocent without any tongue, since I was already turned-on.

I took her hand and we went back to the dining room to finish our breakfast.

"Ah, damn" Jasper moaned, "no Brussels sprouts tonight"

Emmett and I pulled our faces up while Bella giggled.

"Thank goodness for that. I swear, I would have fucking locked myself in my room, faking a sickness or something" Emmett's nose scrunched up and I honestly couldn't blame him.

"No offense Bella, but I'm not eating anything you're cooking if you're pissed at Edward" Rose also pulled her face up.

Bella turned to Rose and winked at me.

"So, how did it feel to have your foot up my fake-husband's crotch?" she asked seriously.

"Urm, honestly? It felt urm…good," she said awkwardly while looking me straight in my eyes, "you have quite a package there Edward" she said. I felt the blood drain my face and my cheeks burning at the same time. Bella was flushed because she already knew every inch of my package, as Rose so perfectly stated it.

"Urm, thanks, I guess" I scratched my head in awkwardness.

"Can we not have sex-talk with scrambled eggs right in front of us" Alice complained and we laughed.

"What's this about sex-talks?" Carlisle walked into the room and took a seat next to Esme.

"Nothing" Alice mumbled since it was her comment in the first place.

"Speaking off" Carlisle grabbed a piece of toast, "Emmett, how are you feeling after that dance with Rosalie?"

Jasper nudged me and we snickered. Rose's cheeks flushed and she was suddenly very interested in the piece of bacon on her plate.

"Good" Emmett said.

"I would like to remind everyone about my rules…"

"We haven't forgotten" I said quickly since Bella and I already had a small argument about his stupid rules.

"Also, please keep your eyes open and be on the watch out for anything suspicious." He said.

"When do you suspect them to show up?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, maybe tonight but I'm not sure. Just keep your eyes open and Edward and Emmett will both be on guard tonight" Carlisle said.

I don't know who looked more pissed, me or Emmett. I'm sure he and Rosalie have a thing going, just like me and Bella.

My arm rested on the table and my hand pulled into a fist when my thoughts went back to a few minutes ago when Bella thought, once again, that she was just another case – just another witness – she couldn't be more wrong. She's so much more. I realize that I have to tell her this but to be honest, I don't know how.

I have never been more certain about something, than I am about Bella. I can't lose her, I won't survive without her.

"Have you given any thought to transferring to Forks?" I whispered for only Jasper to hear.

"I don't know man, this fucking town doesn't do it for me, you know?" he whispered back. Everyone around the table was having their own conversations.

"Thing is, if we stay in DC they will split us up and I don't know about you but I'll rather live in this stupid town than to join another team" I said with a frown.

"You're right but still, this is a life-changing decision. I mean, do you see yourself ten years from now, living in a town with a population of not even five thousand people?" he arched his blond eyebrow before he continued, "honestly bro, I don't know about this move."

"I think if we give Forks a try" I ignored his smirk before I continued, "it might grow on us"

Jasper snickered and gave me a curtly nod.

"I'm thinking about it bro, I'm just stating some facts. Besides, you guys are like my family and I don't think I can work with someone else. We've got a good thing going, this gang of ours" he chuckled.

"Hey, do you mind sharing your private conversation?" Alice moaned.

"I'm sorry Al, but if we wanted to share it we would have done that from the beginning" I arched my brow and took a sip of my orange juice.

"Fair enough" her lip twitched upwards with a roll of the eye. Jasper chuckled.

My eyes fell on Bella's and I almost choked on my own saliva at the intensity in her deep chocolate pools. She's been watching me the entire time and I can't decipher the emotions in her eyes. It excites and scares me all at the same time.

Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to lose Bella? There's something different in her eyes.

"_No, you're not going to jeopardize your job for me. I won't let you anyways" _she told me earlier. What have she meant by that? My heart started racing in fear. I have to talk to her. I have to find out what she's planning and stop whatever's going on inside that sexy little head of hers. I'm not letting her go, even if it means losing my job.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? What do you think Bella's going to do? <strong>

**Please keep reviewing…**


	16. Chapter 14 Busted!

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters!**

**There's going to be various POV's in this chapter…hope you don't mind. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts. Just because i love you guys so much...here's another chapter. Please show me some loving with reviews ;-D**

* * *

><p><strong>Busted!<strong>

**Chapter 14**

**And we have this down,  
>Unlike everybody.<br>I'll spend a million nights  
>Just like tonight you know,<br>I screamed your name at the sky,  
>Until I lost my voice.<br>Well I'd give my life for you**

**(Matchbook Romance)**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Lying in this big fucking bed, alone, is beyond frustrating. I've gotten so used to Edward's arms around me that I can't fall asleep now. I have this bed all to myself for the entire evening. I sighed. If I wanted to be totally honest to myself it's not the fact that I'm going to be alone tonight, I've gotten used to his lips hovering above mine and gently sucking on my bottom lip, I've gotten used to his lips planting kisses over my entire body, his hands trailing up and down my sides before he would move his hands under my shirt and cup my breasts.

I groaned before I threw the sheets off of me and climbed out of bed to go sit on the futon in front of the windows. The night is even blacker than black, not even the trees are visible tonight.

My body yearns for Edward's touch, kisses…I smiled…and that enormous package that Rose spoke about earlier. I giggled loudly to myself. My body tingles just by the thought of his hands on me while his lips devours mine with so much passion that he can throw me over the edge by just a little nibble on my bottom lip.

I can't stand this…

My lips twitched up into a smile. Edward's hands are like magic…not to mention his lips. A nervous giggle escaped my lips again…not to mention other parts of his gorgeous body that are magic as well…

Shit! I groaned while running my hands through my hair and made a fist in my locks, leaning with my elbow on my knee. I'm getting worked up just by thinking about Edward and it's not good at all.

My cheeks burned when I remembered this morning when I got ridiculously jealous over Rosalie and Edward's teasing. I gave myself away, I know it. One thing I'm certain off, I will not let Edward lose his job over me.

I need to see him, even if it's just for five minutes and maybe a few stolen kisses would satisfy this intense need inside of me. I grinned and pulled the white robe over my almost naked body. My heart was suddenly racing in anticipation from the thought of seeing him in a few seconds.

**Jasper's POV**

Alice Brandon! The girl who's been disturbing my sleep ever since I met her. I can't stop thinking about her…and fuck, I've tried to get her out of my head but I haven't been successful at all. She's everywhere; my dreams – the best fucking dreams ever, where I would wake up with a constant hard-on after I've made the most erotic love to her. My thoughts – if I thought that dreaming of her during asleep was erotic then I'm completely losing my fucking mind when I'm daydreaming about her wide awake.

Whenever I think about Alice, four things happen all at once; my heart goes into overdrive, my throat swells up and I can't swallow, my lungs shrink and breathing becomes fucking painful and then the most embarrassing, most painful thing…my dick twitches inside my pants telling me that he wants her more than anything else. I feel like I'm walking around with a constant tightness in my pants…it's quite embarrassing for a guy my age – jacking off more than anything, having constant erotic sex-dreams which will lead to either jacking off some more in the morning or, now this is the worst for me, waking up with a sticky wetness inside my boxers. Like I said, I'm more embarrassed than anything else.

Alice is also one of the reasons why I'm really thinking hard about this transfer to Forks. I will miss my teammates but, and this is a big but, if there's just the tiniest of possibilities that Alice feels the same about me, I want to have a relationship with her and I can't do that working with Carlisle. His rules are a real pain in the ass and I'm pretty sure Emmett and Edward feels the same way.

Maybe I should just go and join Emmett and Edward since I can't fucking sleep. Spending time with my bro's is better than…whatever. You know what I mean.

I opened the door and imagine my surprise when I found a shocked looking Alice – with her hand in the air about to knock on my door – in front of me.

"Alice?" I arched my brow.

"I was about to knock…" she said with flushed cheeks. I swallowed hard before I gathered the strength to actually smile at her.

"I can see that. What can I do for you?" I asked with a pounding heart that jumped into my throat. I've never wanted anyone the way I want Alice.

"Can I come in?" she asked, her voice filled with uncertainty and nervousness. I cleared my throat.

"Urm, do you think that's a good idea?"

"What I came to tell you…well, let's just say I can't have that conversation in the hallway in front of your door" she blushed again and fuck, I wanted to take her right there in the fucking hallway. I wanted to let her in but it's just, well, I don't know if I can trust myself to be alone with her right now.

I moved away from the entrance anyway and Alice moved past me. I closed the door and turned to face her. My body was shaking like crazy and my breathing was heavy.

"I want to confess something but…I know it's going to change everything between us; our working relationship…everything" she blushed.

"Alice…no-" I tried to stop her because I already knew what she was going to say and this was not the right time to be having this conversation.

"Jazz, I can't stay away any longer. I know the rules but don't you think we deserve a little happiness? Look, don't say anything now I just want you to know" she swallowed hard, "I'm in love with you Jasper Whitlock. So in love with you and I don't have the strength to stay away any longer. My heart longs for you, yearns for you." A shy smile formed on her luscious lips.

I cleared my throat but she held her hands up.

"If you don't feel the same…it will hurt but I'll deal with it. If you do feel the same then I'll give up my job as an agent just to be with you" she said and I could tell that she was very nervous. I smiled and walked closer to her. Her mouth opened to continue her confession but I tenderly covered her lips with my index finger and stared down into her beautiful green eyes.

"Shh darlin'" I murmured.

I kept staring into her eyes and my heart overflowed with passion for Alice. My finger tingled on top of her lip and my stomach flipped.

"You are in my thoughts, heart and dreams constantly Alice Brandon…it's quite frustrating for me but that's not what this is about. You are my heart and I don't give a shit about Carlisle's rules anymore because I'm tired of staying away from you." I said and slowly removed my index finger from her lips and cupped her gorgeous face with both of my hands.

"You _do_ feel the same?" she sighed in relief and her deep green eyes teared up.

"You're the only one for me Ali" I smiled and leaned my face closer to hers. She raised her head just an inch and liftted her chin to raise her lips closer to me.

With every inch closer to her rosy lips my heart is beating completely out of rhythm and my throat feels swollen. Her eyes closed slowly when my lips hovered above hers. Her breathing was just as heavy as mine. My feet shuffled nervously as I moved closer to her and lifted her face even more. My eyes slid closed when I covered her lips with my own and I couldn't stop the groan that escaped my swollen throat.

Our lips moved in unison together as if made for one another, as if we've been kissing forever and know each other's lips…every single inch. I kept the kiss chaste as my lips just moved over hers, keeping my tongue in place, although it felt as if my tongue wanted to explode from anticipation to getting inside her warm mouth. I explored her lips; when I sucked her bottom lip in between my lips and nibbled softly…the sexiest moan escaped her soft lips and it left my head spinning from desire.

I slowly trailed my lips over hers before I ended our first, chaste kiss. I leaned my forehead against hers and felt our chests rising and falling against each other. Her warm, sweet breath wafted over my face and I felt dizzy again.

"Jazz, wow…" she sighed against my lips.

"You can say that again" I smiled against her quivering lips.

She covered my lips again before she pressed her body against mine. I groaned before I bent and picked her up bridal style and carried her to my bed, never leaving the warmness of her lips.

**Emmett's POV**

I keep thinking about Rosie and her warm, sexy body in that big fucking bed while I'm sitting here, staring at nothing but blackness.

Last night was the highlight of my life; having Rose in my arms, writhing under my body, whimpering the sexiest sounds.

We made love to the early hours of the morning, never getting enough of each other. I can honestly say that I know every inch of her perfect body; I know every moan and every whimper escaping her sweet, luscious lips.

"Bro?" Edward waved his hand in front of me. I snapped out of my memories and looked into Edward's amused eyes.

"Urm sorry" I apologized like an idiot.

"Where the fuck were you?" he chuckled with raised eyebrows.

"Someplace exotic" I grinned. He nudged my shoulder with a chuckle.

"This place's name isn't by any chance Rosalie, is it?" he laughed softly.

"Dude-"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" he interrupted me quickly. "Besides, I know how you feel"

"You're still hung up on Bella, huh?" I smiled.

"It's more than that Em, I really like her…if that's the right word. I'm fucking crazy about her" he sighed.

"Nothing stands in your way once we break this case." I encouraged him.

"You're right…what are you going to do?" he asked.

I sighed.

"I've no clue but I'm not willing to give her up. So, I guess we'll have a talk with Carlisle and if he doesn't want to see reason, we're leaving the agency" I explained.

"You're that serious huh?" he grinned.

"Definitely! I'm in love with Rose and I'm not giving her up for a bunch of stupid rules or for this agency. Life's too short and I know in my heart there will never be anyone else for me…Rosie is the one!"

"I agree with you." He said.

We walked around the inside of the house, looking out of every window. We installed motion sensors this morning after breakfast. So, we'll know exactly when someone crosses our yard.

I've been anxious since this afternoon. I don't know why but I am and it makes me worried. I turned the corner of the kitchen and bumped into Bella.

"Bella" I whispered, "what are you doing up this hour?" I asked.

"Where's Edward?" she asked.

"I think he is in the music room, why?" I asked. She just shook her head and turned on her heels, running to the music room. I could hear the piano notes filling the house and smiled.

I've never seen Edward so hung up on a girl. I guess he finally found his one…even if she was the witness first.

My eyes caught something outside…a flickering light from a spotlight but it's not close to the house or the motion sensors would have gone off.

I have to let Carlisle know…

**Edward's POV**

My fingers trailed over the black and white keys of the black piano in the music room. My heart relaxed as the notes harmonized with the stillness of the night.

Everything seemed fine outside so I decided to take a little break, besides, we have the motion sensors which will warn us.

I can't stop thinking about Bella; what is she doing right now? Is she sleeping? And if she is, is she dreaming of me? I'm dreaming of her, even though I'm awake. I'm thinking about those plumpy lips and those intense brown eyes filled with desire when I kiss her.

Is she missing me like I'm missing her right now? Is her heart yearning for me like mine is yearning for her?

"Edward, wow" her voice sounded rusty but my heart went into overdrive immediately when I heard the familiarity of her voice.

I turned around on the bench and smiled up at the sight of her. She was standing in the doorway with a white robe hugging her body. My fingers itched to untie the robe and slid it off her shoulders, slowly and gently, bringing my lips down on her shoulder blades where I know her skin will scorch my lips.

"I've just thought about you" my voice came out in barely a whisper. She bit down on her bottom lip and have a sudden urge to suck on that exact same lip. I stretched my hand out towards her and beckoned her towards me. She slowly made her way to me and took a stand in between my legs. Her hands snaked around my head, tangling her fingers into my hair and hugging my head tightly to her abdomen. I closed my eyes and sighed. This is where I want to be…forever in her arms.

"I've been thinking about you since you left me in that big room" she whispered huskily. My arms trailed up around her back and embraced her.

"I need you so much" I said against her abdomen. Her fingers played with my hair.

She cupped my face and pulled my face upwards and then she lowered her head and met my waiting lips with a brush of her own. A low moan escaped my lips when her lips parted just a fraction of an inch but enough for me to gently suck in her bottom lip and nib on it. My hands came down on her perfect ass and I pulled her down on me; she straddled me on the bench but it was uncomfortable so I picked her up, still lip to lip, and with her legs wrapped around my waist, I put her down on top of the piano with her back to the door of the music room.

I untied the robe and opened the front, which revealed a sexy white lacey bra and pantie set. My lips moved from her mouth to her neck all the way down to the edge of the bra, revealing the top half of her breast. Bella's hands tangled in my hair again while I placed open mouth kisses on her body. Her legs were still locked around my waist, her heels digging into my back, bringing my lower body closer to hers.

Both of our breathing were frantic and out of control, our chests rising and falling from anticipation.

My head shot up when someone cleared their throat. Luckily Bella's back was facing the entrance so they couldn't see her almost naked body. I closed the front of the robe and sighed loudly.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Carlisle's familiar voice echoed through the room and he sounded more than pissed. Bella jumped but kept her eyes on me. She looked startled and really scared.

"We were kissing Dad" I answered nonchalantly because it was quite fucking obvious.

"I can fucking see that…I'll deal with this later" he said annoyed. "We've got company. Bella, please go up to your room" he continued.

I helped Bella off the piano and she hurried out of the room. My father looked furious but we have something else to deal with right now.

I can kick my own ass right now. How could I have been so stupid? Why did I do this with Bella in this fucking room?

If Carlisle hadn't interrupted us, I would have made love to her right here on this piano. I smiled. It would have been fucking awesome – adding this wish to my future wants list.

I was still careless and stupid. I'm in big shit right now and I've brought Bella into it with me. I feel like a fucking idiot…I need to speak to Bella. I need to find out if she's okay.

"We've got movement in the forest" Carlisle said before leaving the music room.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle caught them. What's going to happen next? What did you think about the different POV's...Jaspers' POV?<strong>

**Please review.**


	17. Chapter 15  Chaos

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

**I am so sorry for not posting sooner but you wouldn't believe the shit I've been through the last couple of days. I had the worst kind of morning sickness ever. Why do they even call it morning sickness…in my case it's supposed to be called all-day-sickness? I still feel like shit but I realize that life goes on and I have a few anxious readers waiting for the next chapter. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I really enjoyed reading them.**

**LaPumuckl and Daggers4U – I loved your reviews. You write the most interesting reviews and I had a constant smile on my face while reading all your reviews. Thank you so much.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos!<strong>

**Chapter 15**

**Rise up and take the power back  
>It's time the, fat cats had a heart attack<br>you know that, their time's coming to an end**

**(Muse)**

* * *

><p><strong>Heidi's POV<strong>

Well isn't this just fucking dandy? Enjoying a late night in the dark woods of Forks…and have I mentioned that it has been raining nonstop. I've been sitting in this pouring rain for over an hour, watching this stupid mansion.

I wonder what happened to Felix. He has disappeared from the face of the earth and I'm kind of worried about him. I've missed him and was looking forward to a few nights of fun with the big oaf. Instead, I had a few boring nights alone in Forks.

I've tried to stay away from Aro because he is in a pissy mood over the disappearance of Felix and if Aro is a bad mood, the sex is dark…and scary.

"Heidi, do you see anything?" Aro's voice came over the handheld radio. I rolled my eyes. He can be a fucking idiot sometimes…what am I supposed to see?

"Nothing" I replied.

I just wish this fucking ordeal would come to an end now. I'm getting sick and tired of running after this little girl. I lifted my head up when I saw a light flicker on. Suddenly a man took a stand in front of the window. I can't see his face clearly since I'm too far away but I can see his hair…and to be honest it's very tousled, almost like sex-hair. I chuckled lightly to myself.

The next moment a girl with long auburn hair appeared next to him and he took her in his arms. I sighed. There was so much tenderness in his touches that I almost wanted to cry. They started swinging sideways as if they were dancing. Her head rested on his chest and he stroked her hair over and over again.

I brought the radio to my mouth.

"They are in their bedroom on the top story" I said softly.

"Good" Aro replied.

I know Aro and Caius are going to try and go through the doors of the house but something is off about this whole story. The fact that Felix has disappeared is beyond fishy.

Caius and Aro should have brought more men but I guess Aro had a good point. There are only two of them so why would he bring more men with. Still, I can't shake this feeling that we're walking into a trap. I decided to take a closer look around the house and find another way in, just in case…

**Caius's POV**

I can't believe that excuse of a man, Felix Volturi. He has disappeared without a word. He called us with the directions to the witness' house and that was it. Nothing further.

Aro's been a real pain in the ass over his son's disappearance. I, on the other hand, am so fucking happy he's gone. He has been nothing but a failure to our family and our families' name.

Aro is also starting to piss me off. We have people to do this kind of jobs but no, he wants to take care of this witness himself. Now we're sitting in the cold, wet weather of Forks to do a job ourselves. I would rather have stayed in Volterra with Marcus and maybe enjoyed a quiet evening in. Now I have to get my hands full of blood again. Urg, I groaned and pulled my hands through my hair.

"Caius, you take the front and I'll take the back" Aro whispered over the radio. Great!

"Let's just get this over and done with and go back home" I hissed in reply.

I slowly walked to the house and walked up the five steps in front of the door. This house is so open; it's almost made of glass…why? Everyone can see into the house and it would annoy the crap out of me but then again…I'm a criminal and we like our privacy. These people obviously don't have anything to hide. I smiled. I slowly turned the knob of the door when I approached the door. Locked. No surprise there, I mean, who would go to sleep with unlocked doors?

I took my tools out of my pocket and wiggled it into the lock of the door. I've been doing this for years and I can do this with my eyes closed. When I turned the knob and the door opened, I couldn't help the smug smile that crossed my face. Fuck, I'm good…

**Jasper's POV**

_Her skin pricked my fingertips as I traced various kinds of shapes on her side. I've made love to Alice Brandon a few minutes ago…and fuck, I have died and gone to heaven. I thought having the privilege to suck on her lips was heaven but I was way off…sucking on that plumpy bottom lip was just the entrance to heaven. Having my arms around Alice while we're meeting each other thrust for thrust, having her moaning my name while she's shivering from her orgasm and looking into her green eyes filled with fulfillment and love…so much fucking love that my chest almost exploded; now that was heaven._

_Her body was spooned in line with mine, a perfect fit, and I kissed her shoulder over and over again. I just loved how her body would shiver under my lips every time they met her soft skin. My hand trailed down to her stomach and I traced a few circles around her belly button and, of course, my heart started racing away when the lowest and sexiest whimper escaped her luscious lips and before I knew what was happening, my hand trailed down to her most private part, on their own accord…my fingers disappeared into her warm, oh so fucking wet, folds…_

"Ow" I hissed and held my head where I've just earned myself a smack against the back of my head.

"I know your mind is somewhere else but try and focus" Carlisle hissed back.

Have I mentioned that while I had my fingers inside the woman I love, and her body writhed in pure pleasure, and the sexiest sounds escaped her mouth, Carlisle walked in on us? And boy, to say that he was pissed was a fucking understatement. After his already pale-white face turned all shades of pinks and reds he ordered Alice and me to get dressed and promised us that he'll deal with us later.

Alice's eyes were still filled with lust and hunger and I'm pretty sure my eyes were filled with the same lust but there was a particular part of my body that was still as hard as it was before Carlisle so rudely interrupted us. I was standing with a monstrous boner which I can do abso-fucking-lutely nothing about.

Carlisle basically dragged us out of the room and now I'm sitting next to the front door with a twitching dick, which is very unhappy with me right now, and a handgun in my hand…waiting for the fuckers to come through the door.

I've never seen Carlisle so pissed before. I thought he was going to kill Alice and me right there in the room. I know we're in big shit right now. Plus, I'm the laugh of the evening; Emmett and Edward's snickering sounds could be heard miles away. It took a furious Carlisle to shut them up.

Pfft, I don't even know what the fuck Carlisle's problem is. He married Esme and they are working together…there's no difference. I'm not giving Alice up…Carlisle can just go to hell.

My head shot up and all thoughts about Alice were pushed aside – for the moment – when I heard the doorknob turning. My heart started pounding harder and faster as adrenaline rushed through my veins. I slowly stood up and kept my back against the wall.

"Aro, I'm in" a soft voice whispered.

"I'm at the back door" a reply came over a radio.

The door opened and I could only see a silhouette of a man but I slowly raised my gun.

"Freeze" I whispered with a chuckle. I always wanted to say that. Carlisle was on the other side of the door and slowly came behind the man and pressed his gun against his head. I could see the silhouette of the man's arms rising in defeat.

"Cuff him" Carlisle ordered in a whisper. "And could you take this a little more serious, I know it's probably very hard after the night you've had, but could you at least try" Carlisle added, his tone thick with sarcasm. A sarcastic Carlisle was a weird Carlisle. I know an angry Carlisle and I know a friendly Carlisle and there's a loving Carlisle – only when he looks at Esme and Edward – but I rarely saw a sarcastic Carlisle and his usually in a pissy mood when his sarcastic, which is quite obvious right now. I swallowed hard when Carlisle pushed past me and went to the study.

I cuffed the guy and followed Carlisle. Emmett and Edward could handle the back door.

"How many are still out there?" I asked.

The guy only laughed so I pulled my hand back and slapped him hard across his face. I could tell from the expression on his face that he wasn't used to someone slapping him around. I grinned.

"How many?" I hissed into his ear.

"Just me and Aro" he smiled but something in his eyes told me he was bullshitting me.

"How does it feel to be in cuffs?" I chuckled. Carlisle was standing in front of the windows with crossed arms. He seemed to be in deep thought but I ignored him.

"It won't be for long" he grinned back.

"You're going away for a fucking long time" I said with more confidence than I've ever felt before. There was no way in hell that these fucking monsters were going to get away this time.

My mind suddenly went back to Alice, the passionate memories put aside for now, I was wondering what she's up to and what she's doing right now. Carlisle ordered her to go to Rose's room to watch over Bella and the other women. Pfft, Alice is a woman herself…_Get a grip Whitlock, she's a fucking agent_ – and a pretty good one at that – so she can handle the situation upstairs.

I locked Caius, I recognized him from our surveillance photos, in the secret room where we've also locked Felix up. They can't escape from there.

**Aro's POV**

"This is Felix…leave a message" I groaned and felt like throwing my phone into the forest.

"Felix, where the fuck are you? You better hope that I don't get my hands on you, you miserable piece of shit" I hissed into the phone.

Of everything that could have gone wrong with my life, I had to get a fuck-up for a son. He can't do anything right.

_He got you the directions to this place, _a little voice in the back of my head whispered. And that's fucking it. Where is he now? I need him now but he has disappeared into thin air.

"Aro, I'm in" Caius whispered over the radio.

"I'm at the back door" I replied.

I'm anxious to get into this big fucking mansion and wring this little witness' neck. I want her to fucking suffer an immeasurable amount of pain before I finally kill her. Caius and Heidi are pissed as hell because I dragged them all the way out here but I couldn't trust anyone else to take care of this. This witness is too valuable to the FBI and is a big fucking liability to my family business. I had to take care of this myself.

Heidi is a bit stressed about tonight. She thinks we're walking into something here…maybe she's right maybe not. I haven't dealt with anything myself, well, for a few years and maybe my instincts have aged. I chuckled. What if Heidi is right? What if I'm walking into something here? I shook my head. It's too late to think about that. I just have to deal with whatever waits behind these doors…

**Edwards' POV**

I've never seen Carlisle this pissed at me. Sure, I fucked up in the past but nothing like this. I know I'm not getting off of this one easily. I don't give a shit about myself but I'm worried that he'll take me off this case and send Bella somewhere else. I know I won't see her again after that.

Well, we just have to crack this case then. I'll fight my father on this one but I'm not leaving Bella.

"Do we have any idea how many there are?" I asked.

"I'm guessing two but I might be wrong" Emmett replied in a whisper.

"Where did Carlisle go?" I asked. Emmett chuckled.

"He went to get Jasper out of his bed…with a tiny pixie curled up next to him" Emmett snickered.

"What? You're lying" I gasped.

He shook his head with a deep chuckle.

"I'm dead fucking serious bro, I tried to warn Jazz but they wouldn't listen so now Carlisle is up there"

"Fuck, we're in deep shit after this. He caught me and Bella making out on the piano" I said.

Emmett's face turned to me and his eyes were wide.

"You realize he's going to take you off the case now, don't you?" he asked serious.

"I know but let's hope we catch the bastards tonight and it's all over" I said with my heart in my throat.

We were standing in the darkness of the kitchen without any lights switched on. Our heads shot back when we heard footsteps.

"I don't know what the fuck is wrong with this team all of a sudden" Carlisle mumbled. Emmett snickered next to me and I nudged him in his ribs.

"Ow, you fucker" he whispered.

"You two stay at this door while Jasper and I will guard the front door" Carlisle ordered.

"Sure thing boss" Em snickered.

I want this case resolved tonight. I want to spend the rest of my life with Bella without interference from Carlisle. A cold shiver ran down my spine just thinking off my father. He is beyond pissed. And to top everything off, he caught Jasper and Alice in bed together – which is pretty shocking for me as well – we'll have to get ready for the wrath of Carlisle Cullen and I'm pretty sure it's not going to be pretty.

Emmett nudged me and pointed towards the door. I pushed everything aside and focused on the assignment at hand. There's definitely someone behind this door; I heard his voice and another voice replying through a hand radio or something and now I can hear someone fiddling with the lock from the outside. These fucking idiots…they're supposed to be so fucking clever and all but they're a bunch of idiots.

Emmett and I raised our guns when the door opened and before the guy even entered the house, Emmett pulled him in and threw him to the floor. I was on him before he could even think about breathing. What really pissed me off was the way he laughed in my face. I grabbed his arms with force and cuffed him.

"You're going to regret this" the man hissed through his teeth. Emmett and I laughed and pushed him forward.

"You're finally going down" I smiled.

"That's what you think" he grinned widely. For a second I saw a flash of worry cross Emmett's face but then his dimpled-playful-smile reappeared – no trace of worry.

Something's wrong. This was way too easy. These guys are the Volturi-Mob for crying out loud. They don't make stupid mistakes like this. Plus, they are not as stupid, as I thought they were about five minutes ago, because they wouldn't have gotten away from us for over a year now. No, something is definitely wrong here. My blood turned cold and I froze in my footsteps.

Bella…

**Bella's POV**

"So…" Rose chuckled and nudged me. All the women were stuck in her room while the men were…doing whatever they're doing downstairs.

"So…what?" I nudged her back.

"Carlisle caught Ed and you making out?" she chuckled. My face flushed the hottest of reds ever. Esme and Alice's heads shot up and waited patiently for me to answer.

"I guess" I shrugged.

"What are you going to do?" Rose asked.

"Nothing. This was just a fling anyways and Carlisle has nothing to worry about" I lied without blushing. I had to keep my appearances up if I was going to pull this through.

"Bella" Alice gasped. I turned my head to her direction and arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah Alice?" I prompted.

"This is not just a fling for Edward-"

A soft knock on the door interrupted Alice and all of our heads shot up to the door. Alice got up and was about to open the door when the door suddenly flung open and knocked Alice down. A tall woman appeared in the doorway and before Alice could get up the woman kicked Alice in her abdomen and then again in her face. I gasped when I saw blood streaming out of Alice's nose and lip.

She raised her gun towards us with a huge grin on her face.

"Not one word" she hushed.

"You" she pointed the gun towards me, "get up and come here".

I stood up and did what she demanded. My heart was racing in fear and the only thoughts that crossed my mind at this moment were Edward Cullen. She threw a roll of duct tape towards me and demanded that I covered my friends' mouths. I did as I was asked and also tied their hands behind their backs. I apologized over and over to them.

"Now, let's get out of here" the woman smiled again and pushed me out of the room. I walked in front of her but I could feel the gun pressed into my back. I approached the stairs and slowly walked down.

The living-room light went on and the woman froze, pulling me by my hair harshly. I sucked in the moan that was about to escape my mouth.

Edward and Emmett's voices could be heard and then I heard an unfamiliar voice. Suddenly Edward appeared with a cuffed man; long, silky black hair. The stranger had a grin on his face as if he knew he won't be in those cuffs for long…

Edward's body froze and the horrid expression on his face was enough to freak me out. The woman behind me raised the gun to my head and started laughing evilly. Emmett and Edward's heads shot up and the both of them turned pale.

"Let her go" Edward hissed and tried to jump forward.

"Stay where you are" she demanded and pulled my head back. A low whimper escaped my mouth and Edward's eyes filled with pain.

I stood frozen; scared if I moved she would shoot me on the spot. She pushed me forward and we climbed down the last few stairs.

"I call the shots now. Drop your weapons" she ordered Edward and Emmett. They threw their guns down with a deep sigh.

"Aro, are you okay?" she asked.

"Perfect. What took you so long?" he smiled and I felt a cold shiver run down my spine.

"I had three women to take care off first" she grinned and I cringed at the expression on Emmett and Edward's faces. They must think she killed the others. Edward kept staring at me with fear in his eyes and it really scared me as well. My heart was already pounding painfully against my chest in fear.

I can't help but feel guilty for putting all these agents' lives in danger. If they weren't here to protect me, they wouldn't be in danger right now. If it weren't for me, Edward wouldn't be on the brink of losing his job. If it weren't for me-

"Let Aro go" she ordered. Edward's jaw tightened and his body stiffened.

"No fucking way" he hissed through his clenched teeth. His eyes were almost black from fury and his nostrils flared.

"You don't seem to understand something" she chuckled and pressed the handgun deeper into the side of my head, "I will kill her, believe me, I'll have no problem doing it. It will actually cause me in immeasurable amount of pleasure to off this fucking witness"

Emmett was about to take the handcuffs off but then I heard the study door behind me opening. Everything happened really fast after this.

The door opening behind us startled the woman and she quickly turned around. I saw Jasper in the doorway as horrorstruck as Edward was a few moments ago. Two shots were fired and I started seeing black as I fell into a deep blackness.

I don't know if I'm shot and if this was me dying.

If this was me dying; I couldn't have chosen a better death. Everything felt so peaceful and I kept thinking; "_Why haven't I chosen this the night Jake died?"_ and then Edward's gorgeous face appeared in front of me. His green eyes filled with tenderness and passion and I kept thinking off all the times we've made love…how tenderly his fingers traced patterns on my body, how tenderly his hands cupped my breasts, how tenderly he moved inside off me…taking me to heights I've never been before, bringing me so much pleasure. I saw his plumpy lips and remembered how they tenderly moved against mine, gently sucking on my bottom lip before his warm tongue would enter my mouth…

And I knew the answer to my question; _I wouldn't have known Edward and I wouldn't have known what it felt like to be made love to and to make love to a man. I wouldn't have known that so much tenderness was even possible. I wouldn't have known that loving someone so much was even possible…_

* * *

><p><strong>I realize this is a bit of a cliffy…not to worry. I've already started the next chapter and I'll probably post within the next two days. <strong>

**Thanks again to everyone who's been reading and reviewing this story. For every favorite alert…**


	18. Chapter 16 Chaos part II

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed. Thank you for your patience (blush). I know i promised this chapter sooner and I apologize for being late. Thank you to everybody who's still supporting this story and who has reviewed every chapter. Thank you so much.**

**Thank you for the tips on the morning-sickness issue; the ginger is working (but i still have my off-days that's why i'm not making any promises about the next chapter)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos part 2<strong>

**Chapter 16**

**They will not force us  
>They will stop degrading us<br>They will not control us  
>We will be victorious<strong>

**(Muse)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Bella!" I yelled and ran forward. Everything happened so fast; after Jasper appeared behind that door, and the gunshots went off, I was lost. My eyes were so focused on Bella and when the gunshots went off and she fell backwards, I only felt one thing…fear; fear of losing her.

I dropped to my knees in front of her and my eyes scanned her entire body for blood…but there was none. She wasn't shot. I sighed in relief.

"Heidi, no" Aro cried out in agony. His body leaned over the lifeless body of his…whatever she was. I don't even know the girl.

"Jasper, go check on the girls" Carlisle ordered a very pale-looking Jasper. Carlisle didn't have to ask Jasper twice; he ran past me and climbed the stairs three at a time to get to Alice.

"You're going to pay for this" Aro hissed through his clenched teeth while two single tears rolled down on either side of his cheeks.

"She was about to shoot a federal agent and Special Agent McCarty followed procedure" Carlisle said but I could tell that he was just as rattled as the rest of us were. She could have killed Jasper…she could have killed Bella…

"It's over Aro" my father grinned.

Aro threw his head back and started laughing loudly while the tears were still visible on his cheeks. I still held Bella when Alice and Jasper came running down the stairs. Alice knelt in front of Bella.

"Is she-"

"No, I think she passed out" I whispered with a trembling voice.

"It's not over Special Agent Cullen…it's far from over" Aro laughed again. My father's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Do you really think it was just me and my brother, Caius?" he grinned again. My heart fell but when Bella stirred, I focused on her and her alone.

"Bella" I whispered. Her eyes fluttered and a shy smile appeared on her gorgeous lips.

"Edward" she croaked out.

"I'm here, are you okay?" I asked.

"I think so…" she frowned and I chuckled. I was so relieved that nothing had happened to her.

"Carlisle, can I take her upstairs?" I asked my father and he nodded. I picked Bella up bridal style and carried her up the stairs to her room.

Her arms were snaked around my neck and her head rested on my shoulder.

"I can walk you know?" she whispered.

"I don't want to take any chances" I smiled.

She sighed and it was, at that moment, the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. In a split second, I've thought that she was the one who was shot and I've never been more scared in my entire life. I've realized in those seconds that I'm completely and hopelessly in love with this woman in my arms and that I don't want to live without her.

I laid her on the bed and before I could help myself, my lips hovered above hers. My lips ever so softly, brushed over hers at first but then the fear over losing her a few seconds ago, kicked in and I claimed her lips forcefully. She clung to me and kissed me back with just as much force, just as much hunger and fear. Our breathing was becoming heavier, our chests heaving.

But then Bella's lips froze underneath mine and she brought the palms of her hands up against my chest and gently pushed me away. I frowned in confusion and almost choked over the pain her action caused inside my heart. I wanted to look into her eyes and find out what's bothering her but she kept looking away from my eyes, refusing to meet my eyes.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"You should get back to Carlisle" she said still avoiding my eyes.

"Bella" I said softly and reached for her hand again but she pulled away. "Fine, but I'll be back and then we'll talk" I said.

She didn't answer or even attempt to look up at me. To calm my erratic heart, I told myself that she was still in shock and that she might need a few minutes to herself. I had to drag my feet out of her room and force myself to go back downstairs to my father.

Everybody was sitting around in the living-room when I returned.

"I was about to come up and get you" my father said.

"Oh, why?" I asked dumbly but I knew what this was about.

"First of all, we're flying back to DC with the three criminals and the dead body. I already informed headquarters and they'll be waiting for us"

"Wait, we?" I arched my eyebrow.

"Emmett has to come with and give his full statement…it's procedure" he replied but turned his back to me.

"Just Emmett?" I pushed him.

"No. I'm taking Bella with-"

"The hell you are" I hissed. Carlisle slowly turned around and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You deliberately broke the rules Edward and I'm sorry but I can't overlook this. You knew the consequences-"

"I'll quit" I interrupted him.

"You're still not allowed near Bella. She is still under protective custody" he said with a tight jaw.

"Carlisle, honey, isn't there something we can do? Don't do this to them" Esme begged.

"The agency has rules against fellow agents dating and agents getting personally involved with witnesses, and all of you knew this before you joined the FBI and every one of you broke the rules" Carlisle yelled while taking turns into pointing at everybody.

"Why do you have all these stupid rules anyways?" Rose pouted her rosy lips and if I wasn't so pissed at this moment, I would have laughed.

"There were problems in the past; where two agents were in a relationship and they couldn't face his or her partner being in danger. Cases were jeopardized..." Carlisle sighed.

"We won't do that" Alice cried out.

"I'm sorry Alice but that's the rules. Once they find out about two agents being in love or in a relationship with one another, they will either take you or Jasper off of my team…you'll be transferred, not only to another team but to another city"

"I'll resign as well" Alice interrupted my father.

"I'm losing my best fucking team here" he yelled in frustration, running his hands through his blonde hair.

"Is that what this is about? Your brilliant team? What about our fucking feelings? Our hearts?" I yelled back.

"Don't get all pissy now Edward. You broke the rules and you will suffer the consequences" he spat back. "You will have to wait until we close this case before you'll see Bella again, until then-"

"Carlisle," Bella said and all our heads shot up. Her voice sounded different; emotionless.

"Bella, this is not your concern" Carlisle said.

"Can I talk to you privately?" she asked

My father nodded and walked to the study. I was completely frozen. Bella wanted to talk to Carlisle. Why? Why is my stomach turning and my heart's lurching at those words? Why do I get a bad feeling about this entire situation?

**Carlisle's POV**

"Before you say anything" I held my hand up before I added, "I'm taking you to another destination where you'll be safe. No one knows of this place, it's not even on the map."

"Why? I thought everything was over now" she asked with bulged eyes.

"We only caught the two brothers, the other one is still out there and therefore, your life is still in danger" I explained.

I knew there were three brothers but I thought, only for a second, that he'll lay low now that his two brothers are caught.

"I see. Where is this place?" she asked.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry" I whispered.

"What about Edward?" she asked the million dollar question. She played nervously with the hem of her shirt and her dark eyes grew even darker with all the mixed emotions flowing through them.

"I'm sorry, but he won't be joining you. He is too personally involved now and I can't ignore that fact. I have to follow the rules" I replied.

"Edward will never let me go…"

"He doesn't have a choice" I interrupted her.

"Let me finish" she held up her tiny hands, "I'll do anything to protect his job as an agent…anything"

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

Edward is my son and I love him but I can't ignore his faults. He broke the rules, and although I know that he is in love with Bella, I can't overlook it just because he is my son. He is also on my team and I have to follow my rules. While he is so personally involved with Bella and so in love, he won't think straight. I saw how he reacted tonight…his attention was on Bella the entire time and not on the situation.

"I'll have to leave without him knowing." She said with a trembling voice. My heart went out to the both of them but I have to think about her safety now.

"He already knows that I'm taking you with me" I explained.

"Then there's only one other option…I'll have to break his heart" she said looking down. I saw two single tears trail down her cheeks and I had to swallow hard.

"Bella, this is not some soap opera. Edward just has to deal with the fact that he is off the case. I mean, breaking his heart seems a bit extreme" I sighed.

"He'll quit his job Carlisle, is that what you want? He'll leave the agency and I'll never be able to live with myself if I knew that I was the cause off that."

"Of course I don't want him to quit but lying to him just seem…look, it doesn't seem right" I argued.

"When are we leaving?" she asked.

"In two hours" I answered.

"I'll go and get ready" she simply said and turned on her heals to leave the study.

"Bella" I called her back and waited for her to turn around, "don't do anything you're going to regret later. If you break his heart, if you hurt him, the chances of him forgiving you are zero. I know my son and everything good about him, scatters away when bitterness comes into his heart."

"I love him and I'll do anything to protect him and his job-"

"His job as an agent is not in danger Bella, he is just not allowed to be your agent anymore-"

"He'll quit because of that…and…I won't allow it" she said and ran out of the study.

Whatever she's up to doesn't seem good. And I know she'll regret it once this case is closed. Edward is not the easiest person to be around with once he turns angry and bitter. And I know that he'll have a hard time forgiving Bella if she breaks his heart. Will she really jeopardize her happiness, her future…for Edward? She must really love him.

The thing is, I know Edward loves her. I can see it in his eyes and in his actions…even in his touch. I can't believe I've been so blind all this time. Maybe I just thought that Edward wouldn't break the rules and I trusted him to keep his emotions intact and…other parts of his body.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I remembered walking in on Alice and Jasper. That shit was embarrassing enough. Ecstasy was clearly written all over their faces and if I had walked in ten minutes later they would've…

I shook my head to rid the images in my mind. I don't want to think about that or them. Thank goodness I haven't walked in on Rosalie and Emmett…that would be downright humiliating. I remember seeing the two of them on that dance floor and the sexual tension between them were enough to make _me_ horny as hell…

My lips curled into a smile. I also remember making love to Esme after I've been electrocuted by Emmett and Rose's sexual tension. I chuckled to myself. Now that was hot as hell…

I don't know much about my team's obsession with one another but I do know one thing…no one is breaking up my team. We'll make a plan and work something out but I'm not willing to lose any one of them. Besides, we've grown to be, not only a really strong team, but we've grown to be a family. I'll be damned if I'll let anyone break us up. As for Edward, if he could just hold on until we close this case, then he can be with Bella…forever.

**Bella's POV**

Tears are streaming down my face while I'm packing my clothes. All the while, I'm praying that Edward wouldn't come into the room right now because I just needed a minute to recover and get my act together.

"_Don't do anything you're going to regret later. If you break his heart, if you hurt him, the chances of him forgiving you are zero. I know my son and everything good about him, scatters away when bitterness comes into his heart."_

Carlisle's words kept repeating themselves in my head. Am I really that unselfish? Can I really offer my happiness, my heart…for Edward's career? _Yes, you can and you will, _I answered myself. I promised him a while back that I will help him walk away from me and I have every fucking intention of keeping that promise. He probably just feels guilty about sleeping with me and now he wants to make it up to me…

"Bella" his velvety voice whispered softly and I almost broke down again at the sincerity in his voice. I didn't turn around…I was afraid to face him, afraid to look into those vibrant green eyes…afraid he'll look into my soul and see that I'm lying to him.

A low whimper escaped my lips and I startled when his warm hands gently rested on my shoulders. I could feel new tears form in my eyes and swallowed hard a couple of times to keep them from falling.

"What's wrong Bella? Please talk to me" he pleaded and the pain in his voice shattered my heart into a million pieces.

"Remember when you told Emmett that I was just another case?"

"We've been through this already-"

"I made a promise to myself that you will not break me. I promised myself that I will not fall for you and that I will walk away from you" I continued on as if he never spoke. I hardened my heart against his touch and his velvet voice and prepared myself to turn around and look straight into those emerald eyes…to make him believe that I don't care about him.

I slowly turned around and met his gaze. Confusion filled his eyes.

"Not to fall for me…I don't understand" he shook his head sideways.

"There's nothing to understand, I was just another case and I used you to occupy my time here. I believed that I was going to be staying here for months and I had to do something to pass the time…"

"What? Tell me you're not serious?" he asked with bulged eyes and a heaving chest. Anger was building in his eyes and I sighed softly. I could handle an angry Edward…what I couldn't handle, was a pleading Edward.

" Oh, I'm serious. You see Edward, you're not the only one who _**will **_walk away from this case…I'm walking away as well"

"You know I didn't mean it-"

"It really doesn't matter if you meant it or not; I'm making the decision for you-"

Edward pushed me against the wall of the walk-in closet and pressed himself against me. My heart raced in fear…not afraid of Edward but afraid of my emotions and my actions. I won't be able to think clearly if he is pressed against my body like this.

"If you can kiss me and after the kiss tell me all of this shit again…I'll let you go" his voice broke at the end and it also broke my heart. He'll never know how much I truly love him and how much I will offer to protect him.

I raised my chin and prepared to kiss the hell out of him – since it will be my last kiss to him – and then say my goodbyes.

One of his hands rested on my hip and it literally set my body on fire. His other hand rose slowly to cup my face and I memorized his touch. I bit down on my bottom lip when his face moved closer to mine. My heart went into complete overdrive when his warm breath wafted over my face. I released my bottom lip when Edward's lips hovered above mine. My knees grew week as I snaked my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers into his tousled hair. A sexy as hell moan escaped his luscious lips and I knew it was going to take every ounce of strength to walk away from this man. At that moment, while his lips hovered above my quivering lips, I wondered if I had the strength to leave, if I had the will to live without Edward…

My mind and heart was torn in two; leave, don't leave, leave, don't leave. It reminded me of tug-o-war. The problem wasn't just between leave or don't leave, the problem was being selfish or unselfish. Keep Edward to myself and let him fuck up his career or walk away and let him continue to be the best damn agent on this planet. Right now, the selfish part wants to win…

Edward's lips claimed mine and it felt so right, so perfectly right. Our lips fit together like two puzzle pieces, made for one another. I started moving my lips with his, innocently at first but then the yearning inside of me took over and I sucked his bottom lip in and nibbled gently on it. My heartbeat accelerated when another husky moan escaped his lips.

Edward's hands rested on my hips and in one quick motion, he lifted me up and my legs locked around his middle on their own accord. The weirdest of whimpers escaped my mouth when his hardness pressed into my scorching center.

I can't think straight anymore…not like this. Edward's lips slightly parted my lips and he plunged his tongue ever so gently into the warmness of my mouth, exploring every inch of my mouth. His tongue graced over mine as if asking my tongue for a dance. Our tongues started dancing together, slowly at first but then it turned into a fierce tango as they're fighting for dominance.

All the while, Edward's hands crept in under my shirt and cupped my breasts. I moaned when his lips left mine, but he kissed his way down my jawline all the way to my neck where he trailed kisses up and down. Goose bumps erupted down my entire body as his lips and tongue left trails down my neck.

"You taste so good" he whispered against my flesh.

He raised his head and looked straight into my eyes. Passion burned in his eyes and I swallowed hard. I wanted him so much, my body ached for him, my heart yearned for him, my lips longed for his…I had a burning desire for this man and I know in my heart that that desire would never be fulfilled by someone else. Edward is the only man for me.

Edward moved us to the bed and before he laid me down, he took my shirt off. I had no strength or will to stop him. So maybe this was the last time that I could make love to this man and maybe it was wrong of me to do this and to lead him on, but I needed this. I needed this last memory of Edward to keep me warm for the long lonely nights ahead.

Edward gently laid me down on the bed but before he joined me he took his clothes off and my pants. His eyes went over my naked body and I felt my cheeks burn crimson. My eyes started burning with the tears that formed in them and before I could stop them, they crawled down my temples. He hovered above me and claimed my lips once more. His hands trembled while they moved up and down the sides of my body. I arched my back when his tongue glided from my jaw to my neck and then to my collarbone. I could feel my body coming alive under his mouth and the yearning grew by a thousand.

"I want you…so…much" I forced out when his tongue swirled around my nipple while his other hand palmed my other breast. He nibbled and sucked and licked until I couldn't take anymore. I was standing on the edge and I was going to fall over any minute.

His mouth left wet kisses down the middle of my torso and when he found my belly button; he glided his tongue around it. It left my body trembling with anticipation and I grew even more anxious to have him inside of me. He sat up on his knees and parted my legs. His soft hands gently trailed down my inner thighs, leaving a trail of fire, and I sighed and moaned at the same time. Edward touched me with so much tenderness that I just wanted to burst out in tears every time. Another flood of tears ran down my temples when his fingers slid inside my wet folds. My eyes rolled back and I arched my back with a loud gasp and moan.

"Bella, look at me" he ordered and I opened my eyes to meet his gaze. His emerald green eyes were dark, almost black from passion. He moved his fingers and I sucked my bottom lip in and bit down hard. I writhed in pleasure under his touch and moans mixed with whimpers escaped my mouth. Every time my eyes slid closed he ordered me to open them up and look at him.

"Ed..wa..r..d" I groaned in pleasure and frustration, gripping fistfuls of sheets in each hand.

"What do you need Bella? Tell me what you want me to do?" he asked. His voice was thick with emotions.

"I want you…uhn…to…aah…make…love-" I couldn't even complete the sentence since my body twisted in pleasure under his touch.

He hovered above me again and sucked my bottom lip in-between his lips. My arms snaked around his neck again and I tangled his bronze curls between my fingers. Edward rolled us over and I straddled his hips, never leaving his lips or his hair. I lifted my hips and came down on Edward. I don't know if it was a moan or a growl that escaped his lips but it was sexy as hell and I gasped loudly. His hands were on either side of my hips as I started moving on top of him. His hands guided me and soon we were moving in a perfect rhythm. We moved in unison, taking from each other as much as we can. His hands were everywhere; eliciting my body further with every touch and every kiss.

"Be..ll…a, you…feel…so gooood…uhn" he cried out.

I threw my head back as I felt the dizziness in my head and the heat rushed over my body and I started shivering as my body pulled into spasms of pure and complete pleasure. I yelled out his name over and over again and then my body collapsed on top of his in exhaustion, feeling the most indescribable feeling I've ever felt. My hair sprawled all over Edward and a low, sexy chuckle escaped his lips as he rolled us over. I felt so complete, so entirely happy and fulfilled.

"That was incredibly fucking sexy" he moaned against my lips as he started moving inside of me, thrusting deeper and deeper. My fingernails dug into his back and Edward's head fell back.

"Bella, I'm…_aaah fuck you feel so good_" he yelled out as his body erupted into spasm after spasm, shiver after shiver.

He kissed me again but this time it was sweet and slow. He rolled onto his back in exhaustion and pulled me into his side.

"Thank you" he whispered lazily before he kissed the top of my head. I lay on his chest and listened to the erratic beating of his heart after our passionately lovemaking. I memorized every beat, even as his heartbeat calmed down to a normal beat.

I won't be able to tell him that I don't give a shit about him after we've made love like this, after he completed me in every way possible. I won't be able to lie to him…_pfft,_ what kind of person am I? When we first met, I told him that I hated, absolutely loathed lies. Yet, here I am, lying through my fucking teeth to this man.

After a while of pretending to be fast asleep, I felt Edward's hands still where they were tracing patterns on my hips. His deep and even breathing told me that he was asleep. I raised my head and looked at his beautiful face. So peaceful…so content.

I slipped out of the bed and after I got dressed, I finished my packing, as silently as I was capable off.

Edward was still sleeping when I walked past the bed and I took a minute to memorize his face; his eyes, his eyebrows, his perfect nose, his sexy lips with that crooked grin and his perfectly chiseled jaw. I bent down and kissed him softly on his lips before I turned around and walked away from the only man I'll ever love, the only man that'll own my heart, body, mind and soul…

"Goodbye Edward" I whispered and closed the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't freak out. This was bound to happen…<strong>

**Bella thinks she's doing something good for Edward right now and everybody knows how stubborn Bella can be…so she has set her mind on leaving Edward, thinking she's protecting his career. She also thinks that Edward doesn't love her and since none of them has actually said those three little words, there's bound to be confusion. Bella also remembers when Edward told Emmett that he WILL walk away from her and those words has always been nagging in the back of her head.**

**I can't say how many more chapters there's going to be but this story is reaching its end. **

**Please review…share your thoughts on Bella's decision…What do you think about Carlisle? **


	19. Chapter 17 Black

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews. It really meant a lot. Keep the reviews coming because I love hearing from you and I love hearing your thoughts. I have some really awesome reviewers who writes the most amazing reviews…thank you so much.**

**The song in this chapter belongs to PEARL JAM – BLACK…if you don't know this song, download it and listen to it. Really awesome song…**

**Just because I love you guys so much…here's the next chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Black<strong>

**Chapter 17**

**Do you feel light shine in the darkest of nights,  
>or does the Pain stack up from the skin to the core<br>Do you find every time that you cover your eyes  
>to keep the tears held up, dripping down even more<br>(Angels & Airwaves)**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

My arms reached out next to me for the warm, soft body of Bella but instead of feeling her, I felt nothing…cold air. I pried my eyes open and looked at an empty space next to me. My arms feel so empty without her, so cold, nothing.

My lips curled into a smile when images of Bella's naked body on top of me filled my mind. Her flushed cheeks and her chocolate pools, dark with burning desires and lust…the way her body moved on top of mine and how her body convulsed when she fell over the edge…it was the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

I chuckled. And what a fucking orgasm it must have been since she couldn't move afterwards. I grinned to myself, suddenly feeling very anxious to get to Bella.

I yawned and stretched my body out before I crawled out from under the warm sheets. I grabbed my clothes that was still lying on the floor and got dressed.

I wanted to find Bella. I needed to talk to her, to make something clear. She's not just a case or just another witness. Even though I did tell her this on more than one occasion. Everything she said last night…fuck, she is definitely under a misapprehension.

I want to tell her that I love her. I love her so fucking much that it actually hurts me just to think about it. My heart is too small for the amount of love I have for Bella and I find myself suffocating from the overflowing love I have for her.

I should have told her this that first night we made love…that night when she gave me everything, when she opened herself to me like no one has ever done. It's only been two weeks since I've met her but I know, deep in my heart, that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to be with her forever and always.

I ran down the stairs, suddenly very anxious to get to Bella and tell her how I feel about her. I only found my mom in the living room.

"Morning honey" my Mom smiled.

She was sitting back in one of the sofas, watching some cooking channel on the flat screen.

"Morning Mom" I smiled back.

Something in my mother's eyes told me something was off. And suddenly I realized that the house was awfully quiet. Usually, Emmett's booming voice or laughter would have echoed through the house or Alice's shrilling voice would have echoed while defending her honor against Emmett.

"Where's everybody?" I asked carefully but fear already crept into my heart. Mom cleared her throat and patted on the seat next to her. I swallowed before I took the seat.

"Alice and Jasper are still sleeping" she winked. I grinned. They're sure as hell not sleeping.

We've had a rough night and everybody was stressed out. All of us thought that we have lost someone after the chaos last night. And I'm pretty sure everybody in this house, including Carlisle and Esme, showed each other just how much they loved one another.

Jasper thought that Alice was dead and I'm pretty sure when he ran up those stairs, his heart was filled with fear of coming face to face with the body of his newly found love. I'm pretty sure my dad also thought the worst has happened to my mother. Not to mention Emmett. I can only speak from my own fears; when Bella's body collapsed and I thought she was the one who was shot…I can't begin to describe the fear and pain that ripped through my heart.

"Rose is in autopsy…thinking" Esme said carefully.

That's when it struck me. She said Rose. Why wouldn't Rose be with Emmett? Unless…

"Where's Emmett?" I asked. My heart started racing uncontrollably.

"He left with your Dad-"

"Where's Bella?" I interrupted her rudely. Esme looked down and when she looked back into my eyes, hers was filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry honey" she croaked out.

"No" I yelled and grabbed my hair in my fists. The tears pricked my eyes but I managed to swallow them away. My throat was thick with unshed tears and I knew if I spoke now, I would burst out in tears and sobbed loudly in front of my mother.

"She left this for you" my mother handed me a white envelope and my hands trembled when I reached for the envelope.

I ripped the envelope open and a plain white piece of paper fell out.

_Edward_

_Please don't come after me. I'm not your problem anymore and I'd prefer it if you stayed away from me. Thank you for everything you've done for me over the last two weeks. You are an amazing agent…_

_I'm sorry_

_Bella_

I haven't even realized that a single tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek, until the tear dropped down on the note she left for me.

Esme moved closer to me and pulled me into her arms. For the first time, since I'm a grown-ass-man, I cried in front of my mother. I let her comfort me. Even though I tried to be strong and tried to act as if I didn't care if Bella left, I couldn't pull it off. My heart feels like it's been beaten into a pulp. The pain is indescribable and at this moment, I wished that the mob would have shot me last night. I wished I was the one lying on Rose's autopsy table…

"Shhh, everything will be okay" my mom soothed me.

"It won't" I pulled away from her and wiped the tears away.

"It gets better, Edward" she whispered.

"I love her, Mom. I love her more than life itself. She's the blood running through my veins, the beat of my heart, the oxygen flowing through my lungs, the very fucking air that I'm breathing" I hissed.

"I know" she smiled softly.

"Do you?" I asked and she nodded.

"I've known since we came to Forks. I know you Edward and I've seen the change in you since you've met this extraordinary girl-"

"She just used me. Nothing extraordinary about that" I interrupted my mother. I felt betrayed and angry.

I really thought after we've made love last night that she would stay and let me love her forever. How could she be that cruel? How could she walk away after that? I can't believe that I honestly believed that she cared about me. How phony can one person be? No wonder she had no trouble acting as if she was in love with me. Bella is nothing but a fake!

"Do you honestly believe that?" my mother asked.

"Huh? Believe what?" I asked confused. I was so lost in thought that I forgot what we talked about.

"That she just used you?" Esme sighed.

"Yes, I mean, she basically spelled it out last night and then the note…the note clearly says that she doesn't want to see me again. What else am I supposed to believe?" I leaned forward on my elbows and grabbed my hair in frustration.

"Where's Dad taking her?" I asked.

"He didn't say. Not even Bella knows" she explained.

"Oh well, life goes on" I chuckled as I stood up and walked to my music room. I had to get away from my Mom because she has the fucking power to make me sob all day long. I tried to act nonchalant in front of my mother but deep inside…in the deepest inner core of my heart, it hurts like hell. It feels like someone has ripped my chest open and pulled out my heart, slashing it up with a sword into a million pieces.

I took a seat behind my piano and let my fingers trail over the ivory keys. My heart feels so empty that not even the harmonized notes can fill my heart the way they used to. It just hurts more. I stared out of the window…into the grey forest of Forks. It's been raining nonstop again and it only reminds me now of Bella…

"_**Sheets of empty canvas…untouched sheets of clay…were laid spread out before me…as her body once did. All five horizons revolved around her soul…as the earth to the sun. Now the air I tasted and breathed…has taken a turn"**_

I can see Bella's body clearly in my mind as these words flowed from my mouth. I closed my eyes to visualize better…

"_**Ooh, and all I taught her was everything…ooh, I know she gave me all that she wore. And now my bitter hands, chafe beneath the clouds…of what was everything. All the pictures have all been washed in black…tattooed everything…"**_

Grey, black…what's the difference? It has the same effect right now…grey would be the color if I had a heart.

Blackness suddenly covered Bella's imaginary body in front of my eyes…slowly starting at her toes, rising slowly to her legs, her inner and outer thighs. I swallowed hard at the memory of touching them last night. The blackness covered her belly button where my lips scorched her; rising very, very slowly to her full, round, supple breasts. It covered her breasts in slow motion, wrapping her breasts as if the blackness were two hands that cupped her perfect peaks until it swirled around her nipples…so slowly, so seductively as if the blackness wanted to torture me to death…

"_**Oh, and twisted thoughts that spin round my head…I'm spinning, oh, I'm spinning…how quick the sun can drop away…and now my bitter hands cradle broken glass…of what was everything? All the pictures have all been washed in black…tattooed everything"**_

My fingers played fiercely on the keys of the black piano and as I'm singing, softly; the blackness rises up her perfect neck where my tongue has glided numerous of times. Up to her jawline and then the blackness wants me to suffer some more as he first covers the back of her head, her dark brown curls, now consumed in blackness. He leaves her face for last. My eyes are burning and my throat is thick and hoarse from the unshed tears. The blackness wraps her forehead, where I've stolen millions of kisses and then painfully-slow covers her deep, chocolate brown pools where I've drowned so many times in pure passion, desire and love.

"_**All the love gone bad…turned my world to black…tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I'll be…yeah..uh huh…uh huh…oooh"**_

The blackness then covered her nose which has scrunched up in the sexiest of ways and then her beautiful, rosy cheeks that has blushed the reddest crimson I've ever seen on someone's face. Her cheeks flushed every time we've made love and now the crimson is gone and it's wrapped in black. Once again the blackness tortured me as they slowly met at the corners of her gorgeous, full, pillowy lips. Slowly, the black shades crawled over her lips…lips I've kissed, nibbled on, sucked on…lips which have kissed my chest, my neck, my entire body…lips which have scorched me when they've touched me and left burning trails on my body. The blackness swirls around and around before it finally closes and there's nothing left of her. Only blackness!

The pictures I've painted on my heart…those canvasses turned black…my heart turned black.

"_**I know someday you'll have a beautiful life…I know you'll be a sun in somebody else's sky…but why…why….why…can't it be…can't it be…mine!"**_

A _weird_ sob escaped my throat. _Weird_ because I don't cry…I've never cried over a girl before…

My hands froze on the keys and I finally pried my eyes open from the blackness of Bella's body. There's an enormous amount of pain in my chest. So much so, that I can't even breathe without it being painful.

"That song was fucking depro" her husky voice said behind me. I ignored her and kept staring out of the window into the grey sky and grey forest.

"I'm sorry you're hurting, lover boy" Rose sighed and suddenly her hands rested on my shoulders.

"Yeah, me too" I sighed.

"You didn't deserve that" she squeezed my shoulder.

"I don't know about that-"

"You are the sweetest, most loveable guy I know Edward and if anyone deserved to be loved, it's you" she smacked my head. I chuckled at the action but it didn't reach my heart like it used to. It was an empty emotion…something I'll just do from now on to show everyone that I'm participating in the conversation and that I'm not a dead fish.

"I'm happy for Emmett and you" I changed the subject. I don't want to speak about Bella right now, not while my heart is so very raw from the images that played off in my mind just now.

"You have no idea how happy I am. Emmett is just perfect…"

I pushed her voice out of my head and pretended to listen. I kept staring at her mouth and don't know if I want to cry or fucking laugh. I can see her mouth opening and closing as words spilled over her lips but there was no sound. Nothing! I kept staring at her moving mouth and nodded every once in a while so she'd think I'm listening.

Bella's black body appeared before me again and, in my mind, without thinking my hands reached out and my finger trailed along her curves. While I'm tracing her body, my finger turns black and I stare back in awe at the halve black, halve white finger.

"Edward" Rose's shrilling voice snapped me out of my trance.

I then realized her lips have stopped moving and she was waiting for an answer from me. Fucking problem is, I have no idea what the fuck she was talking about.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what?" I shook my head.

"You haven't heard a word I've said" she complained.

"I'm sorry Rose, my thoughts aren't here" I sighed and let my head fall to my chest. Bella's not even gone one day and I already miss her so fucking much. How will I live through a lifetime without her? A cold shiver ran down my spine just at the thought.

"It's okay, if I were in your shoes, I would have acted the same way" she patted my back.

"How is Emmett doing, you know, after shooting that woman?" I asked.

"He's handling it pretty well. He was just shocked and from what he told me, it was either her or Jasper. He saved Jasper's life" she smiled and looked so proud.

"He did and he probably saved Bel-"my voice died at the sound of her name. I couldn't say her name out loud without the excruciating pain throbbing in my chest…so fucking painfully that I wanted to die.

"Hey, it'll get better" she sounded just like my mother. How the fuck will it get better? How will it get better when it already feels like my heart is torn open?

"She was the one, Rose. She was _my _one and it won't get better. She's my soul mate and I'm just so lost without her" I swallowed behind the big lump that formed in my throat. "Imagine losing Emmett"

She cringed and the pain on her face mirrored mine and I smiled halfheartedly.

"Imagine me telling you that it'll get better. Do you think it will?" I continued.

"No, I don't think so." She whispered in a pained expression.

"It'll never get better but I think that maybe I'll learn to live without her. The pain will always be there but it will be bearable…I'm not sure of course, but I'm thinking along the lines of when someone dies…you grieve that person's death for a while and then the empty place they left becomes a part of you. It grows with you…maybe that's how I'll deal with this…I don't know" I sighed. "I just want to forget about her" I said.

"You'll never forget about her" Rose said.

"I want to forget her. I want to forget ever meeting her, ever laying eyes on her, ever touching her and kissing her and…and…"

"Those memories are precious Edward"

"Pfft, it was all false…everything was a sham. From the beginning, every touch, every kiss…everything was make-believe for Bella. She never meant anything she did or say"

"Then she's a fucking good actress because she even had me fooled. I really thought she loved you-"

"Ha, love…I don't even think she knows the meaning of the word" I laughed dryly.

"I heard Carlisle say to Jasper and Alice that we're going back to DC once he returns. He wants to go after the last Volturi-brother and put all of this behind us. He has enough evidence anyways" she explained.

"That'll be good. Get back to our lives…back home. Hey, so you're serious about moving to this crappy town?" I asked.

"Sure, why not? Besides, I've had enough of the big city life. I want to live in a smaller town…quieter town" she smiled. "What about you?" she nudged me.

"I'm pretty sure I'll follow Carlisle to this crap town. There's nothing keeping me in DC anyways" I sighed thinking that Bella's apartment is in DC and her career. _She doesn't want you remember?_ I chastised myself.

"I'm going to help Esme with dinner. Will you be all right?" she asked.

"Sure" I smiled. She squeezed my shoulder before she stood up from the piano bench and left the room.

Is it even possible to love someone so fucking much and at the same time hate that person? How could she have been so damn cold? Is her heart made of stone? Does she even have a fucking heart?

"_I made a promise to myself that you will not break me. I promised myself that I will not fall for you and that I will walk away from you"_

Ever since that first night we made love, she was using me. Everything I've felt or thought I felt when she touched me wasn't love…

"_There's nothing to understand, I was just another case and I used you to occupy my time here. I believed that I was going to be staying here for months and I had to do something to pass the time…"_

Every time her silky lips moved against mine was just her way of passing time…but fuck, when those pillowy lips sucked on mine, everything real and rational about me ran out of the fucking house. I couldn't even think straight once my lips connected with hers and moved in unison.

"_Oh, I'm serious. You see Edward, you're not the only one who __**will **__walk away from this case…I'm walking away as well"_

Well, Isabella Marie Swan, you sure as hell walked away all right. You asked me to stay away from you and that's just what I'll do. Even though I'll have a difficult time getting you out of my heart and mind and even my fucking soul, you'll never have to worry about seeing me again. I'll leave you the fuck alone, just like you asked…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's really sad now but I think he might get angry later on when he has dealt with his hurt…I don't know. Do we want an angry Edward?<strong>

**I have completed the next two chapters…show me some review-love and I'll post them.**

**Please review…**


	20. Chapter 18 Growapair

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for ALL the reviews on the last chapter. I was so surprised by all the reviews and attention this story got. This story got 2300 hits from the last chapter (it's probably not a lot but to me it's A LOT) Thank you so much for reading**

**I had so much fun reading all of the reviews…seems we've got two teams; TEAM-BELLA and TEAM-EDWARD…I had a few laughs at what you guys would like to do to them LOL! Personally, I'm a TEAM-EDWARD as well but in this case the both of them are guilty! (I may take Edward's side though, maybe a tiny, tiny bit) ;)**

**Ha-ha...DAGGERS4U - i'd like to see that print on your shirt LOL...thank you for your review :-D**

**Emmett's BACK :-D**

* * *

><p><strong>Grow-a-pair<strong>

**Chapter 18**

**Goodbye brown eyes**

**Goodbye for now**

**Goodbye sunshine**

**Take care of yourself**

**(Avril Lavigne)**

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett's POV<strong>

My stomach is filled with fluttering butterflies…yeah, so I'm a pussy. Who gives a shit?

As I was saying, my stomach is filled with fluttering butterflies, my heart is bouncing up and down and my breathing is ragged. Why?

It's been ten fucking days since I last saw my Rosie and now I'm on my way back to her.

The agency kept harassing me with millions of questions about shooting that bitch…I know it's procedure and blah-blah. I just really miss Rosalie.

And Carlisle…fuck…he's been busy with this Volturi-brothers and I had to wait for him. This was definitely the longest fucking ten days of my entire life.

I'm not just anxious about getting back to Rosie, I'm anxious to get back to my friend. I can only imagine how heartbroken he must be after Bella left. I'm worried about him because I know how he feels about her. I can't even begin to imagine what he is going through…if I lost Rosie…I shook my head to rid the pain. I don't even want to think about it.

Carlisle turned the car down the familiar gravel road and my heart fluttered away. In about two minutes I will see my Rosalie again. In about two minutes I will hold her in my arms again and since it's almost dark, I'll be making love to her in about three hours…one hour if it's up to me. I grinned.

I jumped out of the car before Carlisle even stopped and my heart went into complete overdrive when I saw her waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I ran towards her and she almost flew into my arms. I twirled her around and around and she giggled like a little girl. She seemed so tiny in my huge arms and I cradled her even closer, burying my face in her hair. She smelled like roses…

"I missed you so much" she whispered into my neck.

"You have no idea…the last ten days was pure hell" I inhaled her scent once more before I pulled away to look at her beautiful face.

I gently cradled her face between my big hands and moved closer to her. She raised her chin just an inch and my lips moved even closer to hers. I could feel the warmth and sweetness of her breath as she exhaled and it left me lightheaded. I swallowed hard before I ghosted my lips over hers. Savoring the sweetness, the warmth, the silkiness of her gorgeous plumpy lips. Her tongue graced seductively over her bottom lip as if she's granting me permission to claim her lips, as if she's granting me permission to enter her mouth. I swallowed hard again before I brushed over her lips again but this time I didn't let go…Rose parted her lips slightly, just enough for me to suck in her bottom lip and nibble ever so gently on it. A sexy as hell whimper escaped her mouth and caused her lips to quiver beneath mine. Rose snaked her arms around my neck and pulled me even closer to her. I could feel her body press against mine and I groaned.

Our lips moved together, slow at first but our speed increased as the desires and hunger grew inside our bodies. I can't even begin to explain the sensations that are coursing through my body by just a touch, a mere brush of her lips. The tip of her tongue rolled over my bottom lip as if she's begging me now to enter her mouth. I slowly pushed my tongue into her extremely warm mouth and when her tongue brushed against mine, fire ignited throughout my entire body. I know at this moment that she's the only woman for me…no one has ever had the power to ignite my body this way. Electric currents hummed through my veins and electrocuted the hell out of my heart, setting my heart into a sprint. I moaned into her mouth as my tongue gracefully glided around hers while our lips locked and moved with the same rhythm as our tongues.

I slowed down our passionate kiss and gave her one last chaste kiss before I leaned my forehead against hers. Both of our chests heaved and our breathing was ragged.

"We should get inside" I breathed out.

"I would rather keep you all to myself" she sighed and sounded so content.

"We'll have the whole night for that babe" I grinned but found my own heart racing at the thought of being with her. I hate the fact that I had to stop that very fucking heated kiss but my dick was already twitching like a crazy person inside my pants and if I hadn't stopped I would have taken her right here on the porch. My dick suddenly bulged like he would appreciate that. I chuckled.

Rosalie arched an eyebrow at me but I only shook my head and chuckled again. I intertwined our fingers and led her to the house.

After I've greeted everyone, except for Edward because he was nowhere to be found, we stood around the island in the kitchen where Esme made hot chocolate for everyone.

"Where's Edward?" I asked. The atmosphere turned dull and everybody's faces had a grey color. So now I was starting to get worried.

"In his room" Alice chimed sadly.

"Why the sad face, pixie?" I asked. I've never seen Alice like this and it's worrying me even more.

"He's going through hell Em. He's not eating, he barely leaves that room and when he does, he goes into the music room and sings depressing songs to himself. He's not speaking to anyone…it's like he's dead" she said with tear-filled eyes.

"That doesn't sound like Edward" I said.

"It's not good and I hope you can help" Esme sighed.

"Give me a two mugs of hot chocolate" I asked her and she handed me two mugs. "I'll be right back" I smiled but to be honest, I was worried about Edward.

I climbed the stairs and thought back to the flight ten days ago. Bella looked like shit and whenever I mentioned Edward, she would cringe and pain would fill her eyes. I caught her crying a couple of times but she just brushed it off as nothing whenever I asked her about it. I don't know what the hell is going on here but Carlisle looked like shit as well. I asked him about it but he said it was between Bella and Edward. So now, I want to know what the fuck happened between them.

I didn't even bother to knock, I just walked in.

"Fuck, bro, what the hell is that smell?" I scrunched my nose up.

"Probably me" he sighed.

He was seated on the futon in front of the window and when I walked closer to him, I froze. Alice wasn't over exaggerating, he does look like shit. His hair is…I grinned…flat. No crazy-sex-hair but that's because it's so oily, so dirty. I guess he finally tamed his hair. I wanted to laugh but thought better of it. He wouldn't appreciate the joke anyways, not in this state. He had purplish, bruiselike shadows underneath his eyes and he has definitely lost weight.

"What the fuck's going on with you man?" I asked.

"Nothing" he sighed again. His shoulders hung and reminded me of a drunken bum.

"Nothing? Are you sure about that? Look at you Edward" I raised my hand and moved it over his posture, "You look like shit man. You look like a fucking zombie, a living-dead-soul."

"What the hell do you want Emmett?" he asked in exhaustion.

"First of all, I want you to drink this hot chocolate" I smiled and handed him the cup. He looked pained but took the mug and brought the rim to his cracked lips.

"What happened?" I sighed and plopped down next to him. Heaven help me…he fucking reeks.

"She just left…told me that she used me to pass the time in Forks and after…after we made, I mean, had sex…she just left" his voice broke but he remained in control of his emotions. No wonder he is so dead, he's not letting go. His emotions are building and building.

"And you believed her?" I asked astounded. No fucking way did Bella use him?

"Of course, you didn't see her face when she told me all of that…you didn't see her eyes" he sighed again.

"Could the two of you be more fucking dense?" I lashed out. His head shot up but didn't look into my eyes.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he asked again.

"You and Bella are my problem. There's no way in hell she just used you. You should have seen her on the flight back to DC. She was in even more pain than you are now and haven't I warned you about this shit two weeks ago? I told you that you were playing a dangerous game" I said angrily.

"I thought I had time-"

"Time for what?" I asked.

"To tell her that I loved her" he said.

"She loves you Edward, believe that bro. I don't know why she left or lied to you but she must have had a pretty good reason, as for you…how many chances did you have to tell her how you felt?" I asked.

"Lots" he simply said.

"Precisely. You made love before she left? Why didn't you tell her then?" I asked again.

"I…I…I don't know" he stuttered.

"You should have told her the same day she slammed the bathroom door in your face. I saw it back then…I knew you loved her. How fucking stupid are you? Not just you…Bella are as much at fault here as you are. The two of you needs a few good fucking smacks" I lashed out even more.

"Fuck" he yelled and pulled on his oily hair. I scrunched my nose up. That's just fucking gross.

"So, she left…what now? What's your plan? I mean, tell me you were planning on going after her" I said but he shook his head.

"You were just going to give up on the best thing that has ever happened to you? Why don't you step out of the house so I can smack you around a bit?" I asked furiously.

"I don't appreciate you talking to me like I'm a fucking child" he sounded angry too.

"Then don't act like one. For fuck sakes Edward, how many times have you made love to her and kissed her?"

"Couple of times" he blushed.

"And you honestly didn't feel her love for you. I can feel Rose's love for me by a mere fucking touch and you sit there and tell me that you believe her lies about using you? You're even denser than I thought"

"Hey, enough with the dense-shit" he groaned. "I get it. I'm a fucking idiot"

"I'm asking you again, what's your plan?"

"I haven't thought about it. I'll have to wait until this case is over anyways" he sighed.

"That's the Edward I know. Get your head cleared out and work on that broken heart of yours while you're waiting,"

"What if you're wrong?" he asked.

"Then at least you'll know the truth and you can go on with your life" I said.

"It still hurts" he said.

"I've never known you as a failure or a quitter. I've known you as a strong, self-centered ass" I chuckled and to my surprise a low chuckle came from his mouth. It must have surprised him as well because his forehead creased and his face scrunched up in pain again.

"Ed, you'll get through this but you have to get up. You have to find a will to start living again because if you don't do something, you're going to die of a heartache bro…if the sweat doesn't kill you first" I added quickly.

Edward raised his arm and took a whiff. His nose scrunched up and I laughed.

"That's not the only sweat filling this room" I grinned.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It reeks of ballsweat as well" I roared in laughter when he punched my arm.

"Fucking asshole" he smiled.

I could see his entire face now and my heartbeat stopped completely when I looked into his eyes. His eyes that once were filled with life, love, hopes, dreams; was now filled with nothing. They were empty, completely empty, hollow…

How in the hell could Bella do this to him? I mean, I don't understand what the hell is going on here but I've seen her on that flight back to DC and she was in just as much pain as Edward is now. What went through her mind to do this to them? I'd like to give her a piece of my mind as well…

"Where are you going?" I asked him when he stood up.

"I'm going to take a shower" he smiled again but once again, it didn't reach his eyes. His green eyes are almost grey…

"Wash those greasy locks while you're at it" I grinned.

"Fuck-off" he yelled.

"At least you can tell everyone that there was a time that you actually succeeded in taming your fucking sex-hair" I chuckled again.

"Do you want me to shower or not?" he asked annoyed.

"Fuck yes, and after that you can change the sheets on this bed. I'm surprised you haven't caught some disease already" I teased again.

"Em?" he yelled from behind the bathroom door.

"Yeah"

"Thank you"

"For what?" I asked.

"For coming home today…I don't know how long I could have kept this up and I really needed to hear what a loser I was" he sighed. My heart went out to him and I felt so proud of him for getting up from that futon and taking the first step.

"You're my bro and I love ya. I won't let you fade into the black" I said.

"Big fucking words coming from Emmett McCarty" he chuckled.

"You're a brave man behind a closed door" I chuckled.

"It's not locked" he laughed.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm pretty sure your dick turned green or maybe even black from lack of soap and I don't want to be in there when you take your pants off and your dick follows…I'm not surprises he already made a run for it."

"Nope, he is still creamy -"

"Dude, too much fucking information. I'll see you downstairs" I yelled and heard him laughing. I left his room and went back downstairs.

Everybody was waiting in anticipation in the living-room.

"So?" Alice asked.

"He's coming down" I smiled.

My eyes met Carlisle's and he looked worried. I tried to give him reassurance with my eyes but he just shook his head. He knew something. I can see it in his eyes.

"Thank goodness" Esme sighed, squeezing Carlisle's hand. He looked at her and smiled.

**Carlisle's POV**

"I'm going to the study" I said. "Please tell Edward to meet me there" I told my wife.

"Is everything okay?" she asked and I nodded before I walked away from them.

My mind went back when I took Bella to her destination. She was alone but I had two agents looking over her without her knowledge. Besides, it's a very safe place and I had a feeling that Bella would want to be alone for a while. It would have been disastrous if I left her with a stranger.

"_How long will I be here?" she asked. Her eyes were filled with pain._

"_Hopefully, not too long. I'll be in touch and I'll see you soon" I said._

"_Carlisle, don't…don't tell him the truth. Promise me" she begged._

"_I'm sorry Bella…I can't do that. I haven't seen my son and I don't know what you've told him. I told you that by lying to him weren't the answer. I mean, look at you. Is this worth it, is this pain and hurt worth it?" I asked her._

"_He doesn't care about me…he made it clear that I was just another case" she cried out._

"_You don't know Edward at all…you claim you love him-"_

"_I do love him" she yelled._

"_Then you should have opened your eyes because my son loves you. I've known him all his life, I've raised him and he has never, never looked at a woman the way he looks at you. He loves you Bella" I said._

"_Please Carlisle" she cried._

"_I have to go. I'll contact you in few days and I'll bring you supplies once a week" I promised._

"Dad" his husky voice croaked out after he knocked on the door.

"Come on in, Son" I smiled.

Edward walked into the study and my heart fell. He looks horrible.

I gave him a hug and my eyes burned. I never get teary-eyed, but seeing my son in so much pain was unbearable. I can't handle this.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good, under the circumstances" he smiled. It was empty, no warmness…nothing.

"I'm so sorry Edward" I sighed.

"Dad, you did your job" he said and his head fell.

"There's something you need to know about Bella-"

He held his hands up and shook his head.

"I just want to know one thing…for now" he forced out.

"What?" I asked.

"Is she safe?" he asked with a pained expression.

"I promise you that she is safe. But Edward, I need to tell you that Bella-"

"That was all I wanted to know Dad. She's safe and that's what's important to me." he said with teary eyes.

"Edward-"

"Dad, I don't want to know about it. We'll talk about it once this case is over and done with. As long as she's safe... I'm done moping around and living like the dead. Emmett gave me something to think about and that's what I'm doing." He interrupted me again.

"Just remember that you didn't want to hear it" I warned him. He smiled and nodded.

"For now…I want to focus on this case and close it before I can even think off going to her" he sighed. I saw how much this hurt him but my heart swelled with pride.

"What's happening with the case?" he asked.

"Well, Felix spilled everything. I know where the other brother is hiding-"

"So why are we still here?" he interrupted me again. I chuckled at his enthusiasm. Obviously he wanted to get back to Bella…I have no idea what Em said to him but it sure as hell did the job. There's a small flame of hope flickering in his eyes and it's a start.

"Felix told us that Marcus, that's his name, will be running around since his brothers are now in jail. I have three agents guarding the palace-"

"Palace?"

"Believe it. These men thought of themselves as kings. Anyways, we'll know when he returns to his castle and then we'll move in" I smiled.

"I've decided to move with you and Mom to Forks-"

"Are you sure, I mean, I've hoped that you would move but I wasn't sure you would" I interrupted him excitedly.

"There's nothing in DC for me" he said.

"Thank you" I said.

"No problem. What are you going to do with the rest of the gang?" he asked.

"Well, if they promise to behave and keep their hands off of each other during working hours…I'll pretend that I don't know shit" I smiled.

"You would do that?" he asked surprised.

"I'll do anything for you guys" I said with a huge lump in my throat. "Edward are you sure you don't want to know about Bel-"

"No I don't want to know." he hissed.

"But this is-"

"Dad, please," he ran his fingers through his hair, "Fuck" he growled.

"I'm sorry, I'll drop it"

"Thank you. When are we going back to DC?" he asked.

"When do you wanna go back?" I asked.

"As soon as possible" he answered.

"How about tomorrow?" I smiled.

"Tomorrow couldn't come sooner" he smiled back.

What can I do to make this better? If only Marcus would return to Volterra so I can lock his ass up and be rid of these Volturi-fuckers. I have a plan to help Edward but I have to close this case first.

I smiled the more I thought about my plan. It will work, I think…

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think is Carlisle's plan? <strong>

**So Emmett gave Edward a piece of his mind? Do you think he was too hard on him?**

****Edward doesn't want to listen to Carlisle because, even though Emmett's words made sense, he still has doubts. Wouldn't you have some doubts? (Even just a little bit) He needs time to think…Plus, he wants to concentrate on his work and he knows Bella is still under protective custody. He is worried about her safety and now that Carlisle has assured him that she's safe…he'll be able to concentrate (as best he can…there's still a part of him that's hurt…he's torn in two)**

**I have two more chapters done...show me the love ;) and i'll post them LOL**


	21. Chapter 19 Always

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

**Songs in this chapter are owned by: Bon Jovi – Always**

**Incubus – I miss you**

**Alice Cooper – Poison**

**Blink 182 – I miss you**

**Def Leppard – Torn to shreds**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and for supporting this story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Always<strong>

**Chapter 19**

**It's been raining since you left me  
>now I'm drowning in the flood.<br>You see I've always been a fighter  
>But without you I give up<strong>

**(Bon Jovi)**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

"Come on" I yelled to the guy in front of me and honked my Volvo's horn.

Great! I'm stuck in traffic…again. This never happened to me before but lately I'm permanently stuck in this fucking line of cars.

"_**Now your pictures that you left behind are just memories of a different life…some that made us laugh, some that made us cry…one that made you have to say goodbye. What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair, to touch your lips, to hold you near…when you say your prayers, try to understand…I've made mistakes, I'm just a ma-"**_

I frowned at the radio and quickly changed the station. What I'd give to run my fingers through her auburn locks again or to touch her lips…

"Urg" I punched my steering wheel in frustration.

It's been four months since she left. Four frustrating fucking months. I have not been able to forget about her. She's constantly in my thoughts not to mention my dreams…fuck.

"_**I see your picture, I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine…you have only been gone ten days…but already I am wasting away…I know I'll see you again…whether far or soon…but I need you to know, that I care…and I miss you-"**_

My eyes narrowed at my radio again. I quickly changed the station again, annoyance crawling deeper into my heart and soul.

The other day I drove to her apartment where I've first laid eyes on her. I only did this because I knew she wasn't at home. I sat in front of her door for hours as if I could feel her somehow. As if her presence lingered there. I remember that while I sat there; perfect, clear memories of her danced in front of me and two single tears ran down my cheeks. I could hear her soft voice clearly, her cute as hell giggle and her gorgeous smile. I could see her deep chocolate pools, glistening with passion.

"_**Your mouth…so hot…your web…I'm caught…your skin…so wet…black lace…on sweat"**_

"Couldn't they play normal fucking music?" I yelled out in frustration and switched to another radio station.

I was heartbroken in the beginning and missed her with every breath I took. Then I started getting frustrated and angry…not just at Bella but at this stupid fucking case. It was taking a long time and I was starting to have doubts about going after her once the last of the Volturi-brothers were behind bars. My mind was playing tricks on me whether she lied about using me or not. Now, the frustration has made a permanent residence inside of my heart.

I feel so confused all the time; I miss her one second and then the next I'm blinded by fury because she just fucking left without a word.

I was finally driving towards the office after sitting in that traffic jam for what felt like hours. And since the traffic didn't kill me the radio stations thought they might finish the job with their torturing songs. Every single fucking song reminded me of her. And I miss her…more than words can say.

I've made love to her so many times in my dreams that it's not even funny. The result of my sex-dreams…is waking up with a constant boner. My dick is obviously not happy with me right now and the end result of my unhappy dick is simple…I'm in a constant pissy mood. It takes me hours to even attempt to smile.

"_**Where are you…and I'm so sorry. I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight…I need somebody and always…this sick strange darkness…comes creeping on so haunting every time…and as I stared I counted, webs from all the spiders…catching things and eating their insides…like indecision to call you and hear your voice of treason…will you come home and stop this pain tonight…stop this pa-"**_

"What the fuck? Is it torture-Edward-to-death-day today?" I growled and switched the radio off.

I pulled into my parking space and parked my car. I sighed before I climbed out. I really need a vacation…a long vacation. I need to get away from everything and be by myself for a while, just to think…really think. I'm sick and tired of everyone's constant fussing over my well-being and my broken heart. I just want to be alone.

I sighed again while riding in the elevator to our floor. The doors opened and I stepped onto our floor but regretted it instantly when I heard the wining voice of Alice. Great! They're bickering again. I clenched my jaw and made my way to my desk.

"Last time I'm going to tell you Emmett" Alice cried and slammed her tiny hands on his desk, "Don't answer my phone, use my computer, read my mail, look through my purse, scan my PDA or touch my cellphone. E-V-E-R!" she said angrily.

I grinned. I don't know why Emmett does these things. Why the hell would he find it necessary to go through Alice's things?

Emmett grins.

"Just so we're clear Alice, I didn't do any of those things…zero…zip…nada" he raised his eyebrows and gave her a sarcastic smirk.

"Then how the fuck did you know where I went for breakfast?" she sneered with her hands on her hips and her left foot tapping furiously on the floor.

So this is what it's about. Breakfast? I grinned. Don't they have better stuff to bicker about?

Emmett falls back into his chair and taps on his head with his index finger.

"The logo on your coffee cup in your waste basket" Jasper answered Alice's question with a smirk.

Her eyes widened in anger as she points to her waste basket.

"Who invited you into this conversation, Jazz?" Emmett asked annoyed. Jasper only shook his head and continued with his work.

"You looked through my trash?" Alice shrilled.

"Did you say _**that **_was off-limits? Huh? Did you?" Emmett grinned and I chuckled. Emmett turned his head to me and winked.

"Un-fucking-believable. Why do you do these things?" she shrugged and walked back to her desk.

"I'm just sharpening my investigating skills" he grinned, flashing his perfectly white teeth. She rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Why do you piss her off?" I asked.

"Dunno, been doing it for so long that it's hard to not do it" he smirked.

I chuckled.

"Have you seen my father?" I asked.

"He's in forensics with Esme" Emmett flashed his teeth again. I just shook my head and went down to forensics.

"Edward" my Mom smiled and embraced me. I kissed her on her cheek.

"Hey Mom, Dad" I nodded in my Dad's direction.

"How are you doing?" Esme asked and I sighed. I need to get away from these people. I know they are just trying to help but I don't need their pampering…I need to be alone.

"Fine Mom" I shrugged.

"Hey Dad, I was thinking" I started. Carlisle looked into my eyes and raised his eyebrows.

"What were you thinking, Son?" he asked.

"Since we caught Marcus two weeks ago, I was wondering if I could take some of my leave?" I asked carefully.

Carlisle and the three agents, who were watching Volterra, caught Marcus two weeks ago. They caught him completely off-guard. He walked into Volterra and before he reached the inside they arrested him. He had no idea what hit him. Dad received a lot of information from Felix and knew off all the clubs and warehouses owned by the Volturi. They are now closed down.

Carlisle smiled at me.

"I think that's a great idea. What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Urm…I was wondering if you'd mind if I go to Isle Esme?" I asked.

"That's a brilliant plan" Mom smiled.

"When did you want to leave?" he asked.

"Urm…yesterday" I smirked.

Carlisle and Esme chuckled. Mom embraced me again and I groaned inwardly at the pity in her eyes. I hate that the most. All of them have it in their eyes.

They probably have good reason to be worried about me. There were days that I looked completely suicidal, even after Emmett's harsh or comforting words. There were days that I couldn't even get out of bed. And all this because of a woman.

"I'll book your ticket and get the boat ready" Carlisle offered.

"Thanks Dad" I smiled.

"Anything for you, Son" he slapped my back.

That night after I've packed my bags, I switched my stereo on and I went out onto my balcony and stared down on DC while sipping on a beer. I really miss her…so much. My arms are empty at night, my lips are cold, not to mention my heart. There's a constant aching pain in my chest and sometimes it's really excruciating. I swallowed hard as I felt the all too familiar prick of tears in my eyes. Never thought I'd turn into a cry-baby either, yet, here I am, bawling my eyes out most of the time.

"_**I can't help the way I feel…that something's got a hold of my heart…it hurts but I can't let go…yeah, I just wanna let you know…I need you more than words can say…they never turn out right, but here goes anyway. Every day I miss your touch…never thought it would mean so much…all the words I could've said got me reeling torn to shreds…every road I go is nowhere…but I know you're out there somewhere…these voices in my head got me feeling torn to shreds"**_

Yeah, my music's really trying to kill me. My head rose up to the sky but it was cloudy…another grey day. I wondered where she was and what she was doing. Might as well go to bed since I have to get up early tomorrow to start my vacation…

"_You're so beautiful" I whispered against her lips before I locked my lips with hers. She tasted like sweet strawberries and I deepened our kiss. Her body writhed beneath mine and she raised her hips to press against me. I chuckled._

"_Patience, Love" I whispered and trailed kisses up and down her silky neck. Her hands spread out and grabbed the black satin sheets that covered my bed. I smiled while I kissed down her collarbone. I took my time scorching her skin with my lips and tongue_

"_Edward…please…" she moaned rolling her head from one side to another, clutching my sheets into her fists. _

_I raised myself on my knees and looked down on her perfect, creamy white body; her hair sprawled over my sheets, her eyes dark with burning desires, her bottom lip sucked in-between her teeth. _

_I lowered my head and slowly swirled my tongue around one perfect nipple. I moaned when the familiar sweetness filled my mouth and turned hard under my tongue. I tenderly sucked her erect nipple into my mouth and nibbled ever so gently. Her back arched and she moaned loudly, her body writhing even more._

"_Please, Edward…please" she begged loudly and out of breath. Her chest heaved in anticipation but I wasn't done with my torture._

_I trailed my mouth down her ribcage and smiled widely when goose bumps erupted on her body. I moved to her abdomen, gliding my tongue along her navel, and then dipping my tongue into her navel. She cried out and pleaded with me again. My mouth moved to her hips and she bucked them upwards. I took my time exploring every inch of her body. I moved to her left leg and trailed kisses down her outer thigh. _

_She cried out in passion. I know I was increasing the sexual tension inside her body, eliciting her body with my tongue and lips…scorching every inch. I could almost imagine how heated her folds would be right now but I waited. _

_I glided my tongue back up her outer thigh and moved to her inner thigh. I almost lost control when I was a mere touch away from her heated center. I raised her leg a little and started my scorching-torture on her inner thigh. I placed open-mouthed kisses on her thigh and my dick yelled that I was a fucking prick for putting us through this torturous events. I ignored him completely. When I finally enter her tonight, I want her to scream my name from the top of her lungs. I want her to be so ready and so wet for me that she would have a mind-blowing, intense orgasm._

_I nibbled the soft skin on her inner thigh and her body writhed again. She pulled her fist to her mouth, my black satin sheet still clutched between her hands. She bit down on her fist and while I was watching her, I nibbled again. She arched her back again and I've never seen anything sexier than that. She was absolutely perfect. I could cry at how fucking beautiful she was._

_I trailed my kisses down her leg and took her foot into my hands. I started kissing the bridge of her foot and glided my tongue to her big toe. I sucked it into my mouth and she wiggled her toes. She propped herself up onto her elbows and looked at me through passion-filled eyes. My tongue glided over her other toes and her eyes fluttered and she let her head fall down. Her hair sprawled beautifully. She moaned when I repeated my actions on her right leg. My control was crumbling when I nibbled on her inner thigh again and the heat radiated from her center._

_I moved over her and started torturing her lips again. I nibbled and sucked and licked at the same time. Our tongues danced around each other and every time her tongue graced over mine, I groaned._

"_Please" she begged against my lips and I couldn't take it anymore._

_I pushed inside her with one quick movement and I smiled when she screamed my name out. Literally screamed my name out. I paused for a second…enjoying the scorching heat and wetness of her center. I pulled out and pushed in again, moaning in pure pleasure at her wetness. _

"_You feel so good" my voice trembled. She raised her legs and I buried myself deeper inside of her. She screamed out again and locked her legs around my hips. _

_I shifted my weight onto my arms. I wanted to see her. I wanted to see her writhing under my body and I wanted to see her beautiful face when she finally falls over the edge._

"_Look at me, Love" I commanded her. Her eyes fluttered open, dark with lust. I moved faster and she met every thrust._

"_Edward" she screamed out, digging her nails into my back. _

"_Aah…open your eyes love" I yelled out. Everything was so much more intense after I've tortured our bodies._

_Her eyes rolled back and darkened even more when her body convulsed beneath mine. She screamed my name over and over again. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her…she was so radiant…so fucking beautiful…an absolute vision to see. I don't know if it was the fact that her body was still writhing underneath mine or if it was the fact that she was so hot that her center actually burned me, but I saw stars after that and I cried out and screamed out her name as wave upon wave of ecstasy washed over me. My own body convulsed in pure and complete pleasure. It was so intense that I had a single tear rolling down my cheek. I collapsed on top of her in complete exhaustion. _

_I raised my head and opened my eyes to look down at her._

"_Bella, I love you so fucking much" I smiled._

I jumped up and gasped for air. My chest heaved and my breathing was ragged. It took me a while to control my breathing and calm the fuck down. I fell back down onto my bed and sighed, rubbing my forehead vigorously.

I hate it when I dream about her. The problem is that the dreams seems so real that I could feel her body underneath mine, I could even feel her body convulsing after an orgasm. Fuck!

I ran my hands through my hair and groaned loudly.

"When will you leave my heart, my dreams, my thoughts and my soul?" I asked loudly to her. I could almost hear her mocking voice answering back _'never'_.

I can't wait to get to the island and get away from this place. I can't wait to be alone for a while…

* * *

><p><strong>So a few months has passed…What do you think happened to Bella? Where is she?<strong>

**What did you think about Edward's dream? (blush)**

**What do you think about his vacation?**


	22. Chapter 20 Isle Esme

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

**All of your reviews had made me so happy. I love reading them and hearing your thoughts. Thank you so much to every single one who reviews. **

**So I have a fic rec for you: LIVING THROUGH THE PAIN by BUTTERFLY BETTY! Just know that the story has a lot of disturbing scenes with rape and abuse in. I enjoyed this story a lot…**

**I'm sorry about the delay and that this took forever…**

* * *

><p><strong>Isle Esme<strong>

**Chapter 20**

**Without you one night alone**

**Is like a year without you baby**

**Do you have a heart of stone?**

**Can't stop the hurt inside**

**When love and hate collide**

**(Def Leppard)**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I jumped off the boat and stretched my body out, inhaling deeply. I turned around and looked at the house.

Aah, Isle Esme…I've missed this place. I picked my bags up and walked to the house to settle in.

One thing's for sure; this place is hot as hell…literally. I'm dripping off sweat already and I've been here in Rio for an hour.

The first thing I've noticed when I walked to the door was that the door was open…weird. Secondly, when I walked into the house, it was clear that someone has been living there. Plus, I could smell the aroma of something chocolaty baking.

I made my way to the main bedroom but the room was already occupied. I walked to the other room and threw my bags down. What the fuck is going on here? I'm not staying here if someone else is going to be here. I wanted to be alone…I needed time on my own…I needed to think about Bella and if I had the guts to face her again. You probably think I'm a fucking coward but there's still a little voice in the back off my head, telling me that she doesn't give a shit about me. And to be completely honest, I'm scared to death that that's the truth.

Screw this.

I was about to grab my bags and go back to the boat, when I heard the boat start and pull away. I dropped the bags and ran out of the house as fast as I could, yelling and screaming, waving my arms in the air like a mad man. But the boat kept going, disappearing into the horizon of the ocean.

I didn't give him permission to take off?

I stomped my foot into the white beach sand.

"Fuck" I yelled and grabbed my hair into my fists. Great, just fucking great! Stuck on an island with some stranger.

I decided to take a swim in the stream by the waterfall. I dressed in shorts and grabbed a towel before I left the house and hiked to the waterfall. It was about ten minutes away from the house.

The stream was surrounded by big boulders and the greenest trees and plants. The waterfall wasn't that high, I would say about twenty feet. The water looked black from the top.

I kicked my shoes off and dropped the towel and jumped into the stream. The water was refreshing on my over-heated skin. I swam a few laps until my chest heaved up and down before I climbed out and dried myself off.

I took a seat on one of the boulders and stared down to the dark water. This place really is beautiful. I wish I could stay here forever…forget about reality, forget about her or not…

Why is so fucking impossible to forget someone I've known for two weeks? Two weeks…it's not even a month; it's not even worth anything.

Pfft, yeah right. Who the fuck are you trying to bluff? Those two weeks were the best time of your life.

I can feel the consequences of last night's dream. I'm in a pissy mood. It was just a dream…_A dream you wanted to be reality._ I cursed myself. How could I want someone who doesn't want me? How could I love someone who doesn't love me? And hate her at the same time…is that even possible?

Plus, I never thought that pain this excruciating was even possible. My heart has longed for her and it caused me agonizing pain.

Two brown pools stared back at me with only love…I shook my head. Suddenly my dream replayed over and over in my mind. It wasn't just a dream…I once had her body writhing in pleasure beneath mine and there _was_ love in her eyes.

_She gave herself to you…you broke her innocence…wasn't that enough proof? _I asked myself.

Then why would she lie about her feelings for me? Why would she run away?

I have so many unanswered questions and I have to decide what I'm going to do. Will I go back and find Bella now that the case is closed? Or will I obey her command and leave her alone?

My heart is screaming; _Go get her…swim back to DC if you have to and go get your girl back._ I chuckled at my broken heart's eagerness. Swim back? You must be joking. My mind is another thing, he is screaming; _pft, forget about her…she probably forgot about you and besides, she broke you. Why would you want her back?_ If this is true, why is my heart refusing to believe it?

Just think about what Emmett said. There must be a good reason for her lying to me…yeah? I can't wait to get the answer to that fucking question.

I sighed and jumped off the boulder. I grabbed my stuff and started hiking back to the house.

My thoughts wandered back to my first dinner with Bella, the night she invited that annoying Jessica Newton, the night she made those fucking awful green monsters, the night we had our first 'argument'…well, kind off. I remember being really pissed about the Brussels sprouts but the highlight of the evening for me was when she spewed the wine all over the table after I've told her guests that she was a stripper. My lips curled into a smile. She looked adorable at that moment and that was the only reason why I never regretted telling that lie about her. Plus, the way she played along was beyond adorable…especially the look on Newton's face when she described her job to us. I frowned. Actually, I wanted to kill the fucker when he looked back at Bella with eyes filled with lust.

I shook my head when I approached the door. Why would I think about that now?

_Because you miss her and you should be looking for her, _my heart answered my question. I rolled my eyes.

I closed the door behind me and raised an eyebrow when I heart pots and pans clattering in the kitchen. Without thinking I walked towards the kitchen to meet the stranger who has been occupying this place.

I froze in the doorway when I looked at the backside of a woman. Not just any woman. I would recognize that body anywhere. I cocked my head to the side as my eyes scanned those endlessly long, sexy as hell legs and her firm, sexier backside. I'll never forget those legs or that backside. It's fucking tattooed onto my heart. Suddenly my heart sprinted away at the sight of her body. She was standing in a sapphire blue bikini…mmm, her hips are fuller.

Her naked body was dancing in front of me as I suddenly remembered how many times my hands gripped those hips…

When my thoughts returned back to the present, I slowly raised my eyes from the floor…slowly roaming up her legs and then stopped at her stomach. I gasped. There was a small bump on her stomach, what the fuck is going on here? As my eyes went further upwards, I noticed that her breasts were bigger, much fuller. I blinked a couple of times because I only now realized that she has actually turned around and I'm basically undressing her with my eyes, not that I'll need to do a lot of undressing.

So many things crossed my mind at that moment that I was completely disoriented. Millions of questions popped into my head at the same time and they were fighting each other to get the first go. Why did she leave me? Why does she have a small bump on her stomach? Had she been lying to me about her real feelings? And if so, why the fuck would she do that to me…to us?

I shook my head to clear my mind as my eyes met hers. My heart jumped into my throat and my stomach lurched. I am so happy to see her but also scared shitless but the fear is mixed with my anger!

Her eyes confused me; they were filled with fear, sadness and then I could swear I saw a little bit of happiness cross those chocolate pools but I couldn't be sure because it wasn't there now. She was definitely panicking about something.

"Hello Bella" I choked out.

**Bella's POV**

White beach sand flowed through my fingers. I dug my fingers into the sand and picked up a handful of sand again and let it slowly flow through my fingers.

A trembling sigh escaped my lips and I hugged my knees to my torso. The hole in my chest was so painful…so excruciating painful.

I wish I was still a little girl, living with Charlie. When I was six years old I used to fall down…a lot. I smiled. Charlie used to kiss my skinned knees and promised me that they would heal in no time. My eyes started burning from the newly formed tears. A skinned knee is so much better than a broken heart.

Edward.

My body trembled at the thought of his name and my heart tore open.

I sighed again and stared into the blue ocean. I miss him more than words can say. My heart is in constant agony. Sometimes I regret my decision about leaving him but then I remember how much he loved his job and how good he was at his job. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I was the cause of him ending his career as an agent. I'll always have this fear that he might hate me someday for ruining his life. Silly…I know.

This place isn't helping me forget. If anything it's making everything worse. This place is so magical, so romantic and I'm constantly imagining Edward being here with me…doing erotic things to me or we're walking along the beach holding hands. I see us under every tree, kissing or embracing.

Still, I'm very grateful to Carlisle for bringing me to this place and for not leaving me with another agent. I needed this time alone.

I've cried for days on end; crying my heart out for the man I love. The nights are the longest…I usually think about him and then I roll around in bed. My nights are lonely and even in this heated place, my nights are very fucking cold. His face is everywhere I look; staring back at me with those vibrant green eyes.

I slowly rose to my feet, digging my toes deep into the white sand before I turned back to the house. I love the feel of the warm sand against my bare feet. I love how it almost tickles my feet.

I slowly walked back to the house, looking down on my feet how they almost disappear into the sand.

I quickly ran to the kitchen to take my chocolate cupcakes out of the oven. I took a whiff and my stomach grumbled. While I waited for the cupcakes to cool off, I prepared the chocolate icing to cover the cupcakes and brewed fresh coffee.

I was busy piping the cupcakes with icing when my thoughts ran back to him. When I left Edward, I knew it was going to be difficult. I knew I was going to have a hard time living without him…but never in a million years have I thought it was going to be this hard. And to top of my fucking misery I found out…

The piping bag dropped out of my hand when I felt someone behind me, staring at me. I felt someone in the kitchen with me…fear overwhelmed me and I slowly turned around. My blood turned cold when I looked at none other than Edward Cullen. What the hell was he doing here? He hasn't noticed that I've actually turned around…he's even more beautiful than I remember. The million different memories I had off him couldn't compare to the real thing. He still leaves me breathless.

I saw his eyes scanning my body from top to bottom and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I saw his eyes lingering at the small, very small, bump on my stomach and then on my breasts. I saw how confusion filled his eyes and also how the question marks danced around in his emerald pools.

Four weeks after I left Edward, I found out that I was pregnant. I'm four and half months now and just started showing.

At first I wanted to call him immediately but I was still under protective custody and I wasn't allowed to make contact with anyone. Then after I thought about it long and hard and through a lot of tears and heartache, I've decided that I'll wait before I tell him. I thought that after this case was closed and after the trial, I will tell him…I mean then nothing was standing in our way anymore. Of course, I had no fucking idea that it was going to take this long.

I don't know how he is going to react to the news…I've hurt him in more ways than one and now I've kept this secret from him. I have a really shitty feeling about this…somehow I don't think he's going to be very happy with me.

I met his eyes across the room and I felt mine widen. I couldn't decipher the emotions in his eyes but the clenched jaw made it perfectly clear. He's pissed. Again, that shitty feeling crawled into my stomach and heart.

"Hello Bella" he said. His tone sounded strained.

"Edward" I breathed, "What are you doing here?" I gripped the counter behind me to hold myself up.

"That's it" he sounded shocked, "After leaving my bed without a word I don't even get a simple 'hello'?" he frowned.

I pried my eyes away from his and looked down. I felt guilty and I also felt exposed, even though he has seen me naked before, but that was under different circumstances and he didn't have anger in his eyes. Standing in front of this man with only a bikini covering my most private parts was…well, embarrassing. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks and I knew, without looking in a mirror, that I was blushing crimson. I raised my head to find his eyes wandering over my body, again. The heat multiplied in my cheeks and I quickly crossed my arms over my chest, trying to cover my torso as well. A sarcastic smirk appeared on his face. It wasn't hard to guess what he was thinking.

"Why are you here Edward?" I sighed. If this was part of Carlisle's plan-

"I could ask you the same thing?" he asked.

"I was under protective custody and I've been staying here for over four months now" I answered. His eyes widened and I knew Carlisle was behind this. Edward had no idea I was here…I can see it on his face. _So calm the fuck down, _I chastised my erratic heart. _He didn't come back for you!_

"I'm going to get him back for this" he hissed and I assumed he was talking about Carlisle. "I'm on vacation and since this is our family-holiday-home, I've decided to come here. I wanted to be alone" he answered my question.

"I'll go back to DC-"

"The boat left and since Carlisle is behind this set-up, I'll bet we won't see a boat for at least a week. He will make sure of it." He interrupted me.

"So, what? We're stuck here…_together_?" I choked out. Edward's jaw tightened and he stuck his clenched fists into his pockets.

"Don't worry, I'll stay out of your way" he forced out and turned around to leave.

"Edward, I didn't mean it like that" I almost cried out.

"I don't understand why you're treating me like shit and to be honest, I'll never understand it. That question has bugged me for four months now but…never mind. You've made it perfectly clear that you don't want me around and that I'm obviously not welcome here" he said and when his eyes met mine, I almost died a slow death. There was so much pain in them that I wanted to reach out and tell him the truth but…but I had no idea how he would react to me telling him the truth. Revealing that I've been lying to him…lying. Haven't I done enough damage to this man? Haven't I hurt him enough?

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

He chuckled but his eyes were still hard.

"You're sorry" he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Unbelievable" he laughed again.

"Edward, I-"

His eyes narrowed.

"I'll get out of your way" he said and left without another word. But not before I saw the flash of sadness cross his eyes. My heart crumpled up in pain. Have I done that to him? Am I the cause of the emptiness in his eyes…the agony?

I can't stay on this island with Edward. I'll break down and yeah, I'm a fucking coward. I've lied to him and left him without a word after he has made wonderful love to me. Plus, I'm pregnant and I don't know how to tell him. He is sure to find out sooner or later and I don't know how he'll react to that. I'm scared shitless. I have not only lied to him about my feelings but also about this pregnancy…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review…<strong>

**Next chapter Edward will figure things out…he's not stupid. He was just overwhelmed now by seeing Bella and he couldn't focus on one thing at a time…His emotions were all over the place after seeing Bella.**

**Do you think Edward's going to be pissed when he figures out that Bella kept her pregnancy from him? **


	23. Chapter 21 Can't be with you

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. **

**Thank you so much for all of the reviewers. You guys just fucking rock! To everyone who has been reading this story and added it to your favorites…thank you so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Can't be with you<strong>

**Chapter 21**

**Lying in my bed again  
>And I cry 'cause you're not here.<br>Crying in my head again  
>And I know that it's not clear<strong>

**(Cranberries)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

A very big part of me wanted to go back into the house and demand some answers from her but the other part was too scared that Emmett was wrong about Bella's feelings for me. I wouldn't be able to handle it. A big part of my heart was positive after Emmett talked to me and I started to believe that she really did love me but there was also the doubtful part that said Emmett was full of shit just like Bella was.

I came here to be alone. To think about my next step and whether I should have looked her up and talked to her but now that decision has been taken out of my hands. How could Carlisle do this to me?

I lie back on the sand and stare up into the sky.

I can't believe she's actually here. After four months of dreaming and wishing, she's here. Although, in my dreams and wishes the greeting was done differently. I smiled. Passionately different.

Something bothers me about her body, not in a bad way. I could swear her breasts are bigger, much fuller. I would know this because I've memorized her body inch by inch. Plus, I can't be sure, but I could have sworn I saw a tiny bump on her stomach. Has Bella gained weight? Not that it's a bad thing, those extra curves has increased my desires for her. It was in all the right places and my hands are yearning to touch her fuller breasts and hips. My mouth is watering to suck on her sweet skin and devour her inch by inch.

_Focus Cullen_, I chastised myself.

Maybe she's…no, she can't be. She wouldn't have kept something like that from me, or would she? No, she won't do that…

I sat up so fast that my head was spinning. I leaned my elbows on my knees and stared into the ocean. The sun is setting and it's beautiful. All the different kinds of oranges, yellows and reds mixed together were beyond amazing…it took my breath away.

My thoughts wandered back when I first met Bella and we were on our way to Forks. She has asked me how I would propose to my girlfriend and I remember telling her and also the precise words I would have used. My eyes burned at the memory.

"_Isabella Marie Swan, you are breathtakingly beautiful and before meeting you I hadn't realized that breathtaking wasn't an exaggeration. You really do leave me breathless every time I look at you." _

She still leaves me breathless when I look at her. This sunset was nothing compared to Bella. My heart sunk into my stomach and the pain was excruciating.

"Edward" her hand rested on my shoulder and it scorched all the way through to the bones. Her voice was soft and unsure and I could hear the sadness in her tone. It broke my fucking heart to hear sadness in her voice.

I looked up into her beautiful face and she gasped. I could now feel the wetness on my cheeks and knew I was crying. I quickly looked away from her and viciously wiped my cheeks dry. I hate the fact that she saw me like this…I felt like a pussy for crying but the pain in my chest was so overwhelming.

She came to stand in front of me and I couldn't help but look at her body again. She was still wearing the bikini but at least she has put some shorts on. My eyes narrowed again when my eyes stopped at her abdomen. There's not a big difference but there's a difference.

"How far along are you?" I suddenly asked out of the blue and took a fat chance by asking her that. But I had to be sure. I know we've been reckless that first time…

"W-w-what?" she stuttered.

"Cut the crap Bella…the truth" I hissed.

"Four months" she sighed. I gasped. My eyes bulged and my jaw dropped. It _was_ true...

"I can't believe you would do this to me" I sighed. My throat was thick with emotion and my heart started bleeding again. She would have kept it from me. I wouldn't have known I had a baby if I hadn't showed up here.

"Excuse me-"

I jumped onto my feet and stood face to face with her.

"When were you planning on telling me? Were you even planning on telling me?" I hissed into her face. Her brown pools filled with tears but I hardened my heart.

"I don't know" she cried.

"I can't believe you would have let me go through this life without knowing about my child" I croaked out. I ran my hands through my hair and turned my back on her. My eyes got teary again and I had to swallow around the lump in my throat.

"Edward, please-" her hand rested on my shoulder but I pulled my shoulder away in anger.

"Don't touch me Bella" I flung around and felt my body trembling in anger. "I can't believe you would do that to me. Everything else I could have over-looked and forgiven you but this…this is by far the worst thing anyone has ever done to me" I yelled.

"I wasn't sure what to do" she cried.

"So the best option was to lie to me-"

"I wasn't lying-"

"Because I wouldn't have known about your pregnancy. It still doesn't make it right Bella. I never expected this from you" I choked out.

"I would have told you" she fell onto her knees in the sand.

"When Bella? When were you planning on telling me? When he or she was born or when he or she first attended school or would I have received an invite to the graduation?" I crossed my arms over my chest. I was so furious that even my insides were shaking.

"I was figuring that out before you got here." She forced out.

"How convenient, so if I hadn't showed up, I would never have known and you would be somewhere still trying to figure out how and when to tell me" I said sarcastically. I sighed and looked up at the stars and then how the moonlight reflected on the ocean.

I didn't wait for her to answer; I just turned around and walked back to the house. My heart ached at her painful sobs but my own heart was breaking and I really needed to be alone right now. I need to calm down before I speak to her again.

I slammed my bedroom door behind me and fell to my knees. I never imagined that this amount of pain was possible. My heart is torn into a million pieces. This was supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life…knowing that the love of my life was expecting my baby. I'm supposed to be ecstatic and jumping up and down, celebrating the news with her.

Instead, I'm down on my knees, crying my heart out. Could our lives be any more messed up? How fucking screwed up is this; a woman is expecting a baby from a man she doesn't want anything to do with and I couldn't be happier that she's expecting my baby because for one, I'm going to be a father and for the other selfish reason…she'll never get away from me now. Like I said, screwed up.

I heard her bedroom door slam and I couldn't help but sigh. I think both of us need some alone time to get some perspective on this crazy situation. I already feel guilty for all the things I've said to her and if I hadn't walked away I would have said worst things.

Later that night after I showered, I got into bed. I rolled around restless, thinking about Bella and wondering how she's doing. I have just drifted to sleep when I heard a heart wrenching scream. I jumped out of bed and without thinking about it, I ran to Bella's room. I stopped in the door and watched her roll around in her bed. She was crying in her sleep and the pain on her face was enough to break me completely.

"Edward, please" she cried and without delay, I walked to her bed and saw the trails of tears on her face. Her tears shimmered in the moonlight. I knelt in front of her bed and reached out for her hand. So warm…so soft…jolts of electricity ran through my veins and set my heart on fire. I moved closer and brought her hand to my lips and placed a soft kiss on her hand. My lips tingled at the touch and I longed for more.

"Don't leave me" she cried again and my heart stopped. So much pain in her voice, so much pain in her cries…why would she dream about me and beg me not to leave?

My heart went into overdrive while I'm staring down at her beauty. My vision blurred as the tears welled up in my eyes. My free hand moved to her abdomen and I closed my eyes when my hand rested on the little bump. The welled up tears rolled down my cheeks and I had to choke the sob back that was about to escape my mouth.

"Edward? What are you doing?" her sweet voice sounded hoarse from all the crying and sobbing. My eyes moved up to her face and she was staring up at me with confusion. I immediately removed my hands, from her abdomen and from her hand.

I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry, I…uhm…I heard you screaming and I came to check on you" I said.

She sat up and hugged her knees. She looked so vulnerable and so hurt and it's entirely my fault. I never should have yelled at her like I did yesterday. I never should have blamed her and accused her for the stuff I had.

"I'm sorry if I woke you-"

"I wasn't sleeping" I interrupted her. "Bella" I sighed, "I want to apologize for my stupid behavior earlier. I never should have yelled at you like that-"

"Edward" her hand cupped mine and my breath caught in my throat, "I don't blame you, you had every right to be angry with me"

"No, I had no right to talk to you like that, it was disrespectful to say the least and I had no idea what you went through and I accused you of some pretty fucked up shit" I shook my head.

"I'm so-" she yawned and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. I love her with all my heart, with my entire existence and I never want to be apart from her again.

"Sleep Bella, we'll talk in the morning" I smiled and was about to get up from my kneeling position when she grabbed my hand. Startled, I looked up into her terrified face.

"Please don't leave-"

My heart was out of control.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea" I pulled a face. I can't go through this again, besides, this is what got me in trouble in the first place.

"Please, stay until I fall asleep" she pleaded.

"Bella-" I was going to argue because being here in this room with her, watching her beautiful face as she sleeps is just too much for me. My hands ache to touch her…

"Please, please" she interrupted me.

I sighed in defeat. I could never deny her pleas.

"Just until you fall asleep" I smiled and returned to my knees in front of her bed.

"Thank you" she smiled and crawled back under the sheets.

After about ten minutes she was snoring softly. I smiled and missed the nights when she would sleep in my arms after we've made passionate love. My hand shot up and I tuck a strand of her beautiful, silky dark hair behind her ear. She sighed and my heart went into overdrive. I took her hand in mine and brought it to my lips.

My hand cupped her abdomen again and the biggest smile ever, spread across my face. I'm going to be a daddy. I'm going to hold my son or daughter in my arms in five months. I leaned over Bella's body and placed a soft kiss on her abdomen before I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well my love" I whispered. I smiled when she whimpered and I saw the familiar trail of drool running down her face. Some things never change. I chuckled softly before I left her room.

**Bella's POV**

I was busy preparing breakfast for Edward. He's still sleeping and I felt guilty for keeping him up last night. I have no idea what time he went to bed.

I should have told Carlisle that I was pregnant so he could have told Edward. Although I wasn't allowed to have contact with anyone, I had contact with Carlisle and I shouldn't have kept this from Edward. He had a right to know and I robbed him off that.

I can't blame him for being furious, even though his words hurt like hell. I need to tell him everything and I need to do it today.

When I went to the beach to talk to him yesterday and he turned around with a tearstained face and those emerald pools of his were filled with tears, my heart broke. I knew I hurt him, I knew at that moment that I've done that to him and I felt like a little shit.

Once again, one of my plans back-fired. I always do this to myself but I never learn from it. I always follow the stupid voice in the back of my head and he is usually wrong. I should follow my heart for once…maybe I'll be a happier woman.

"Please tell me that you're not making Brussels sprouts?" I heard his lazy velvet voice behind me.

I smiled while I turned around.

"Nope" I chuckled at his lame joke.

He leaned against the doorframe in just shorts and my breath hitched. He looked like so damn hot with his arms crossed over his chest, his hair crazier than ever. I just wish I could take the sadness out of those green eyes…

"So, I guess you're not pissed at me?" he smiled lazily.

I cleared my throat.

"You had every right to be angry and every right to say the things you had" I said and turned around to finish pouring the juice.

I heard him move but was too nervous to turn around. I turned around and almost dropped the glasses…he was only sitting behind the table but he looked so fucking sexy that I wanted to cry at the sight of him. He still wasn't wearing a shirt and he leaned on the table with his elbow.

"I had no right to speak to you the way I had and I'm sorry-"

"Edward-"

"No, Bella listen, I know I've hurt your feelings…I could see it in your eyes and I hate myself for doing that to you." He said and stared deeply into my eyes. I still get lost in in his eyes…

"Let's eat and then we'll talk" I suggested.

"Great idea…I'm fucking starving" he smiled and started dishing up for himself. I watched in awe as his luscious lips took a bite of the sausage…

"Bella" he waved his hand in front of me.

"Huh" I shook my head and felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I swear there's something wrong with me…I'm basically raping Edward with my eyes while he's eating a sausage for crying out loud.

_Only because I wished that I was that sausage…_

I shook my head again and blushed as he chuckled softly.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked with sparkling eyes.

"Oh, yes…of course" I said and took a bite of my bacon.

I'm so fucking glad the morning sickness is gone. I had a hard time eating anything, especially meat but now I can basically eat anything.

Edward excused himself after breakfast to take a shower. I quickly cleaned the kitchen and went to my room to put a bikini on. The heat in this place was unbelievable and I've found that my bikinis were much more comfortable than anything else…and much cooler.

My hand rubbed across my tiny bump and I smiled.

The fact that I'm pregnant isn't helping me in this blistering heat. I've spent the last weeks in the water just to stay cool.

I spread the blanket on the beach under a tree and made myself comfortable. I watched him walking towards me and I licked my lips and swallowed hard.

He chuckled when he reached me.

"You keep looking at me like I'm something to eat" he chuckled again

I huffed but noticed how his eyes roamed over my entire body and a sly smile formed on my lips. I've chosen the tiniest bikini in my closet today. Plus, the bikini is white and very revealing but witnessing the look on Mr. Cullen's face right now…is so worth it. I was shy at first about my choice but now, I'm fucking thrilled that I had the guts to put this tiny piece of material on.

He cleared his throat and plopped down next to me…well almost. He chose to sit on the sand and with some distance between us.

"Why did you really leave me?" he sighed and the sad look was in his eyes again. He looked away from me then and stared at the ocean.

"You never would have let me go so I had to make a choice" I said.

His head snapped to me and confusion crawled into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You love your career as an agent and you were about to quit because of me. I couldn't and wouldn't have let that happen…so I lied to you-"

"Lied to me? About what exactly?" he interrupted me. I sighed and stared at the ocean.

"You weren't a distraction Edward…but I couldn't let you risk your career for me-"

"_You couldn't_? Have you ever thought that it wasn't your decision to make? Have you ever, for one second, thought about my feelings in that whole fucked up situation? " he interrupted me and I couldn't decide if he was angry or hurt. "I went through absolute hell thinking that you only used me Bella. How can you make a decision about my life?"

"Because I love you and I'll do anything for you" I whispered as tears burned my eyes.

"W-w-hat?" he stuttered.

"I love you" I sighed.

"Emmett was right" he smiled as two single tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I don't understand" I frowned.

He crawled to my side and sat in front of me with glistening eyes and a lopsided grin. He looked extremely happy at this moment…

"Say it again" he demanded.

"Say what?" I asked.

"Bella, say it again" he sighed as his eyes filled with passion and love.

"I love you Edward Cullen" I said, not sure if that's what he meant.

"Again" his smile grew wider and his eyes darker.

I chuckled as his face leaned closer to mine. I snaked my hands around his neck and into his soft hair. I've missed him so much.

"I love you so much" I said with so much emotion that I thought my heart was going to explode from all the love I had for this man.

I pulled him to me and his lips found mine in a second. His lips brushed over mine ever so softy and I moaned at the pleasure it caused my body. His lips set mine on fire and it felt like my body was on fire. I graced my tongue over my bottom lip as he stared deeply into my eyes, his lips a mere inch away from mine. His breath was so warm and so sweet…

"I love you with everything I am Bella. You are my life" he said and touched my lips with every word, with every movement. My heart swelled. He loves me…he loves me. I never believed that he did…

**Edward's POV**

My mouth claimed hers again after I declared my love for her. I've never loved anyone the way I love Bella…she is IT for me. A thousand sparks exploded inside me when her lips molded themselves to mine. Fireworks erupted before my fucking eyes as our lips moved in perfect unison. I took her top lip between mine, sucking on it tenderly…so carefully. Her breathing hitched and the sexiest moan escaped her mouth causing her lips to tremble against mine. I took my time tasting her sweetness…so fucking happy, blissfully happy that I was finally kissing her again. My dreams didn't do her right, though it came very, very close.

A growl, yes a fucking growl, formed in my throat when her hands tangled in my hair and then she started caressing my scalp causing my heart to jump into my throat and pounding loudly, goose bumps erupted throughout my body even though the blistering heat of this place caused tiny sweat pearls all over my body. The sensation that went through my body as she took my bottom lip between hers and sucked gently was indescribably.

She sighed unevenly as she moved and straddled me, never leaving my lips. My dick twitched in contentment when her hot center made contact with mine. The heat radiating from her center burned my dick, even through her bikini bottom and my shorts.

I pulled away from her and placed open mouth kisses along her jawline and neck. My hands roamed over her back and then gently up her ribcage. Her body shivered and I smiled against her neck. She threw her head back to give me more access to her body.

"I need you so much" she forced out as I kissed along her shoulder and back to her collarbone. My fingers trailed down her sides and over her tiny bump. I pulled away from her and stared in awe at her beauty. Her head thrown back, her hair hanging down, her throat inviting me in, her chest pushed out with her fuller breasts just teasing me from behind the bikini top.

My hand reached up and I cupped one of her perfect breasts…a loud moan escaped my mouth and she whimpered. I reached behind her and untied the bikini top. I gasped as it dropped and her beautiful, creamy peaks jumped free. My thumb caressed the bottom of her breast and I thought she was going to cry from my touch. I lowered my mouth onto her nipple and moaned loudly as it hardened instantly in my mouth. I nipped gently while caressing her other breast with my free hand.

Bella's body moved and writhed on top of mine as I sucked and nipped and caressed her breasts. They were so beautiful and so fucking sweet, I could do this the whole day but her body's movement against mine was overwhelming me and her center grinding against my very eager dick wasn't helping the anticipation to get inside of her warmth.

"You're so beautiful Bella" I whispered against her smooth skin.

"I love you" she whispered and lifted herself as my thumbs hooked her bikini bottom and gently slid it down. I bucked my hips and slipped my shorts off.

She pressed her hands against my chest as she positioned herself over my shaft. My hand reached down and I slid my fingers over her folds. She moaned out loud and her body started shivering. She was already so wet for me…

"No," she pulled my hand away with a trembling voice, "I want to feel you inside me" she whispered.

I laid back and almost lost it right there when she slowly, I mean very fucking slowly, lowered herself onto me. I threw my head back at the sensation and hissed at the contact. She was so wet and so fucking hot. I thrust my hips upwards as she lifted herself up again and back slowly again. I gripped her hips to match her movements.

The noises escaping Bella's throat was enough to lose my mind as we maintained a perfect rhythm. I stared up at Bella in pure and blissful awe. So fucking beautiful…

Bella bent backwards and gripped my thighs as I continued to thrust deeper inside her. I reached for her center and rubbed her vigorously. Her body starts to tremble as she increased the rhythm and I thrust deeper and deeper into her.

"Edward…I'm so close, don't stop" she moaned as her eyes rolled back into her head. My fingers worked faster and I trust harder and faster.

"Bella, baby" I said out of breath, "I'm going to cum" I screamed out.

"I love you so much" she cried as she gripped my thighs harder, riding out her orgasm on top of me. I saw fucking stars and cried out her name as wave upon wave of ecstasy washed over me. I tried to keep my eyes open to watch Bella cum with me but the pleasure she elicited to my body made it fucking impossible to keep my eyes on her. I loved to watch her orgasm…so fucking hot and sexy. Our bodies shivered and our chests heaved. Bella dropped on top of my chest in complete exhaustion but made no attempt to move out of me. Our bodies were covered in sweat from the passion that just erupted from our bodies.

"I love you Bella" I whispered.

"I love you too" she sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a longer chapter…<strong>

**I thought that stretching out their conversation about her leaving would be too much so I decided to mention the most important things. I also think their needs for each other was too much and after they said the 'I love you's' that that was all it took for them to fulfill their needs.**

**I don't know…share your thoughts and opinions.**

**Story is coming to an end. One more chapter and then the epilogue…I'm not one to stretch out a story, it becomes boring. They talked their shit out and now they're having their fun. Next chapter the gang comes for a visit and then it's the epilogue!**


	24. Chapter 22 Love

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love <strong>

**Chapter 22**

**I'll be there for you  
>These five words I swear to you<br>When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
>I'll be there for you<br>I'd live and I'd die for you  
>I'd steal the sun from the sky for you<br>Words can't say what love can do  
>I'll be there for you<strong>

**(Bon Jovi)**

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett's POV<strong>

"Everything's so fucking quiet on this island and I don't see them anywhere" I complained as we approached the island in our boat.

"They're probably in the house or somewhere exploring" Carlisle smiled.

"I would think they'd be on the beach welcoming us" I moaned.

"They don't know we're coming you fucking idiot" Alice squealed in her shrilling voice.

"Someone's in a bad mood" I laughed.

"I've been listening to your moaning since we left DC" she huffed.

I jumped off the boat and ran towards the house. I was excited to see my best friend even though he's only been here for one week. I miss talking to him and I miss our pub-nights.

I rushed into the house and stopped in the living room where I bent down and picked up a black bikini top. Well, well, well, what have we got here? I smiled as I followed the scattered clothing all the way down the hallway. The last piece of clothing, black bikini bottoms led to a bedroom with the door wide open.

My feet dragged me to the doorway and I cleared my throat.

"Enjoying yourselves?" I chuckled as I stared straight into Edward's white fucking ass.

Bella yelped and Edward groaned in frustration. He couldn't move because then I'll see Bella naked so he kept his position on top of Bella.

"Get the fuck out of here Emmett" he bellowed.

I laughed out loud as I closed the door behind me. I had no idea they were still busy, I thought I would catch them asleep or something after wild sex…I laughed to myself again.

Carlisle and Jasper came in with our luggage and Jasper gave me a death glare.

"You couldn't have waited five minutes to carry your own fucking luggage" he accused.

"If I would have waited, I would have missed Edward's most embarrassing moment" I chuckled again. Rose came to my side and gave me a passionate kiss. Fuck, I love this island. There's just something about this place…no wonder Edward and Bella were having sex in the middle of the day. I swear that's all they've been doing because this place is just so fucking magical and filled with passion. I wanna take my Rosie now and make love to her all fucking day long…

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"You'll see" I grinned.

At that moment Edward and Bella rushed out of their room and I burst out in laughter. Edward's hair was the normal sex-hair but this time, Bella mirrored his complexion. Her hair was a fucking mess and her lips were swollen from all the kissing. Her cheeks were crimson red and Edward just looked pissed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he roared.

"Language Edward" Esme chastised him.

"Sorry mom." He went to Esme and gave her a kiss and embraced her.

He shot me death glares but I just smirked back at him.

"What were you doing?" Alice asked the both of them and Bella blushed again.

"I know. Ask me, ask me…oh please ask me?" I jumped around like a fucking idiot and to my pleasure Edward clenched his jaw and flipped me the bird.

"Nothing" Bella blushed again. I doubled over in laughter but almost swallowed my tongue when Edward punched my shoulder…really hard.

"Ow" I complained and rubbed my shoulder.

"Emmett walked in on you guys, didn't he?" Alice squealed and clapped her hands together. I frowned at her and shook my head.

"You act as if that's a fucking accomplishment or something" Edward moaned.

"It is…it's not every day that you walk in on someone who is having sex…especially if that someone is YOU" Alice smiled.

"O-kaaay" Esme blushed crimson, "too much information and you guys should be ashamed of yourselves, making fun of Edward and Bella" she chastised before she walked to the kitchen.

Edward flipped me the bird again before he took Bella into his arms and embraced her. They look so fucking happy and I'm more than thrilled for the both of them.

That night we sat around a fire we made on the beach, everyone sat with their partner and just enjoyed the atmosphere.

"Why did you come here?" Edward asked us.

"Carlisle thought that we deserved a vacation after the Volturi-case and then we decided to come and surprise you" I explained with a chuckle. "And it was quite the surprise"

"Fuck off Em" he whispered for only me to hear. I doubled over in laughter.

"We're so happy that the two of you sorted through your shit" Alice squealed at Bella and Edward.

"We owe it all to Carlisle" Bella whispered.

"Yeah, about that, I'm sorry I tricked the both of you but I couldn't stand by any longer and watch how you threw everything away…actually no, I'm not sorry" Carlisle laughed.

"I was so pissed at you when I got here and I realized I wasn't alone, but then I realized the other person was Bella and we started talking through our shit and we couldn't be happier" Edward said.

Esme sighed loudly.

"I'm not even going to waste my breath by the cussing around here" she huffed. We laughed at her.

**Edward's POV**

I can't believe Emmett walked in on Bella and me making love. Fuck that was embarrassing. I can't even begin to imagine the sex-moans that came out of our mouth because we were so close…

Nothing to block an orgasm like Emmett can. It felt like he poured a bucket of ice over me when he asked if we were having fun. And Bella, oh my word…I had to try and cover every part of her body while Emmett lingered in the doorway. Fucking idiot. At least he didn't stop our fun afterwards. I grinned.

My thoughts went back to our conversation before we started making love for the second time in less than half an hour. Have I mentioned that Bella is extremely horny since she's pregnant? Not complaining, though. I smiled.

_**Bella's head rested on my chest as I ran my fingers through her silky hair. She propped herself up and laid her chin on her hand as she stared up at me.**_

"_**I have dreamt about this moment for over four months" she sighed.**_

"_**Yeah?" I asked with a smirk while tracing patterns on her back. She nodded her gorgeous head.**_

"_**You were constantly on my mind; in my dreams…you were everywhere I looked Bella. It was the longest four months of my entire life and I couldn't forget about you. My dreams were so vivid and always the same-"**_

"_**What were they about?" she interrupted me.**_

"_**Making love to you; it was so real that I actually felt your body against mine, tasted your sweetness…it was absolute fucking hell and heaven at the same time" I smiled. She chuckled.**_

"_**Hell?" she cocked her eyebrow while her index finger traced circles around my nipple. I had to bite my tongue before a moan escaped my lips. Does she have any fucking idea what she's doing to me? **_

"_**I woke up with a very unhappy dick every single morning which led to me being in a pissy mood every single day. Plus, I couldn't get the images of my dreams and the real thing out of my mind. They were tormenting me every fucking second of every day. I was very sexually frustrated Love" I smiled and closed my eyes when her thumb and index finger pinched my nipple softly.**_

"_**I had nightmares most of the time…you never speaking to me again. Or you would tell me that you hated me or-" I placed my finger over her hot lips.**_

"_**It's over. I love you and I'm never leaving your side again Bella. You are my life, you and our baby" I smiled while I traced a finger over her abdomen. **_

"_**I love you so fucking much" she smiled as she leaned up and covered my lips with hers.**_

_**I rolled us over in one movement and before I knew what was happening, her hand went around my shaft and positioned me at her center. My tip touched her entrance and Bella whimpered and her eyes rolled back.**_

"_**Do it now" she hissed as she bucked her hips. I slowly pushed into her warm, wet center. **_

"_**You feel so fucking good baby" I said with a trembling tone. She bucked her hips again and I pushed deeper into her.**_

"_**I can't…get…enough…of…you" she said through thrusts as her nails dug into my back. I arched my back at the contact of her nails digging into my back.**_

_**I lowered my head and sucked her nipple into my mouth, nipping it between my teeth. Her moans pushed me further and further over the edge. At this moment it was just Bella and me existing in this world. I couldn't care less about what happened around us…as long as I had this woman writhing in my arms.**_

"_**I'm so close baby" I moaned, "cum with me Bella" I demanded. I held my body up with my one arm as my free hand roamed down to her center and rubbed her spot…pinching it gently.**_

"_**Enjoying yourselves?" Emmett's booming voice asked. My hand froze between Bella's legs and I stilled my position. I froze and Bella yelped.**_

"_**Get the fuck out of here Emmett" I ordered. I heard him close the door as he laughed while walking away.**_

_**My dick twitched and even though Emmett interrupted my orgasm I was still as hard as steel and still wanted this woman in my arms. I moved my fingers around her spot and she arched her back. **_

"_**Guess I'm not the only one who wants to continue?" I smiled.**_

"_**Don't you dare stop now" she hissed as I gently pinched her clit again. **_

_**I moved faster and thrust deeper as I can feel my orgasm building again in the pit of my stomach. I sat up on my knees and pulled Bella closer to me. She arched her back again and the sight of her in front of me was beyond fucking amazing. I could see myself moving in and out of her and there was nothing more intimate and more beautiful than this.**_

"_**Look at us baby" I whispered at her. Her eyes fluttered open and she watched me move in and out of her…I moved my fingers back to her folds and rubbed her spot again. **_

"_**I'm so close Edward…fuck" she arched her back again and she grabbed a pillow to bite on as I felt her walls clamp around mine. Watching Bella's body writhing underneath mine in pure and blissful pleasure, send me over the edge as I saw fucking stars and fireworks at the same time. Bella moaned into the pillow and I had to bite my tongue as waves of ecstasy crashed over me. My entire body felt numb as my body still convulsed after that awesome orgasm. Bella whimpered when I pulled out of her, falling down next to her.**_

"Guys, Bella and I have some news" I announced as I looked at my love. She nodded her head.

"You're getting married" Alice screamed.

"No!" Bella and I yelled at the same time. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"I mean, I haven't asked her yet…I promise I will though" I bent down and kissed her chastely on her lips. Although I intended for the kiss to be innocent my dick twitched and got very excited about the kiss. I groaned at him to calm the fuck down...

"We're pregnant" Bella announced.

"What?" Emmett bellowed.

"Four and a half months" I said.

"That's so awesome" Jasper jumped up and congratulate us. Everyone followed his lead and mom and dad waited for everybody to finish.

"Congratulations" they said and embraced us.

I took Bella's hand in mine and kissed it.

"I love you" I whispered.

"Love you too" she smiled back.

We spent the rest of the night talking about the move to Forks and how it's going to suck the first few months…no make that years.

As long as I have the woman I love next to me…I can accomplish anything. Bella is my life, my love, my heart, my lungs…I'm nothing without her. She's the mother of my unborn child and I adore her more than anything in this world.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I'm thinking about…Jake actually" I smiled.

"Jake? Why?" she asked as she leaned her head against my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her head.

"He brought you to me…I never would have met you if it weren't for him. I miss him like crazy, he was part of the team…but I can't help to think it was his purpose to bring us together." I said.

"He was a good man. He protected me with his life that night and I'm so thankful that it brought me to you" she smiled through her tears.

"Are you sure you don't mind me being an agent. There will be times that I'll have to go undercover and you won't see me for weeks and you weren't the first witness I had to protect…there'll be more" I said. She cupped my cheek with a big smile.

"As long as I'm the last witness you sleep with-"

"Baby, you were the first witness I was sleeping with and you'll definitely be the last" I interrupted her. She leaned in and I kissed her passionately.

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>

**Epilogue up next!**


	25. Epilogue

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

**Okay guys, this is the end…the epilogue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Happily ever after<strong>

**Epilogue**

**When you're hungry, I will fill you up  
>When you're thirsty, drink out of my loving cup<br>When you're crying, I'll be the tears for you  
>There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you<br>(Bon Jovi)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

_**Five years later**_

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the contours of my husband's sexy as hell chest. My hair was all over the place and I noticed his face was buried in my hair. I smiled up at him. He loves my hair and this is his usual spot…

I stirred but he pulled me closer. I raised my hand and lightly traced along his lips. He pulled away and rubbed his lips against each other before he regained his position in my hair. I traced his lips again but this time he didn't pull away, he pulled my finger into his mouth and gently bit down.

"Morning Mr. Cullen" I sighed.

"Morning Mrs. Cullen" he smiled while he pulled my body closer to his. I knew what he wanted to do as I felt his hardness rub against my thigh.

I pulled away and he moaned as I rolled out of bed.

"Bella, I really, really need you so much right now" he complained. He pulled the sheets down and revealed his tight boxers to me. I chuckled at the sight but also tingled from top to bottom at his very hard manhood. Even after all this time, I still can't get enough of him.

"I would love to feel _that _inside me right now" I pointed to him, "but I hate to break it to you baby, there'll be two very eager toddlers running in here in about ten seconds…"

He groaned and pulled the sheets over his face. My words weren't even cold yet when I heard them yelling down the hallway as they came running into our room.

"Daddyyyy" they yelled.

"Oemph" he groaned when our almost five-year-old daughter jumped onto the bed and fell on his chest.

"Morning my sweet, sweet angel" he cooed as he placed kisses all over beautiful face. I tied my robe before I helped my three-year-old son onto the bed. I wanted to delay with helping him because he looked so damn cute as he tried to put his too short leg on top of the bed.

"Hey buddy" Edward pulled him into his arms.

Edward is a great father…no, he is the best damn father on this planet. His love for his children is never-ending and his entire face lights up when he looks at them.

Of course, Abbey is daddy's-girl. She has him wrapped around her little pinky. She takes after her father as well; with the different shades of bronze in her curls and the emerald green pools. She's the spitting image of her daddy.

Cayden, our son, is my double…except he was blessed with the same crazy tousled hair; just not bronze but my dark brown. Cayden was also blessed with my clumsiness, which means he trips all the time.

Edward and I got married before Abbey's birth…it was a small ceremony with only Edward's family present and, of course, the FBI gang.

I love Edward more each day and can't wait to wake up the next day to find that my love for him has indeed grown. Edward and our babies are my life.

I opened the curtains and stared at another grey morning. It rains constantly here in Forks but we've gotten used to it. I love the rain now…even spending the day on the beach is fun in the rain. I chuckled.

"I want pancakes for breakfast" Abbey clapped her hands.

"Pancakes huh?" Edward smiled.

"Chocolate chip" she squealed in delight.

"What about you Cay?" Edward poked him in the stomach. He squealed in delight and clapped Edwards's cheeks between his palms.

"Yes" he shouted.

"Yes?" Edward asked.

"Yes" Cayden squealed again.

"Let's go make some pancakes" Edward said and picked both of them up into his arms. "Are you coming Love?" he asked me. Cayden was still playing with Edward's cheeks and nose. I chuckled. Abbey had her tiny hands in her daddy's hair.

"She looks like me but she's just like you…in more ways than one" he smiled as he placed a kiss on her head. She kept running her tiny fingers through his crazy hair and I laughed out loud.

"Let's get some breakfast" I smiled as I walked towards my family.

Today was Sunday and our traditional family-day. Everyone would meet at Esme and Carlisle's house and we'll have lunch together and spent some time away from work.

Emmett's car was already there and Jasper's as well. We're late…again. I smiled.

Emmett's triplets ran out of the house towards us when we parked our car next to Jasper's.

Emmett and Rose got married a few months after us and their triplets are a year younger than Abbey. Rose hoped for at least one girl but she had no luck. They have three boys; Ethan, Dominique and Tyler. They are identical and it's pretty hard telling them apart. They have their father's dark hair but their mother's blue eyes…oh, and don't forget Emmett's dimples. They look cute…note the LOOK. They are impossibly naughty but I figured that much with Emmett as their father. He will never grow up.

Alice and Jasper got married two years ago but they're struggling to have a baby. It's a shame really, because Alice and Jasper adore children…even Emmett's impossible triplets. They are so good with children and it would be so sad if they can't have any children.

"Uncle Edward" the triplets yelled and wrapped their tiny arms around his legs.

"Hey there boys" he laughed as he bent and kissed them on their heads.

"We've missed you…"

I picked my son up and took Abbey's hand and we went into the house. The triplets could keep Edward busy for hours. He is probably one of the few who can tame them.

"Hey Bells" Emmett greeted. "There's my favorite girl" he said as Abbey ran into his huge arms. Abbey is very fond of Emmett. Cayden kicked and I put him down on the floor. "Hey Em" I smiled.

"Bella" Alice chimed and danced over to my side.

"Hey Ali, you're in a good mood" I smiled.

"I'm always in a good mood" she argued.

"Not when Emmett's around" I chuckled.

"True" she chimed.

I followed Alice into the kitchen where I greeted the rest of the family.

"Bella, where is your husband?" Emmett asked.

"Outside with your triplets" I smiled.

"I guess I better get out there and save the poor guy" he chuckled and left with Cayden and Abbey.

Rose was busy making dessert while Alice and I helped Esme with lunch. We started this tradition the moment we moved to Forks. This way we spent time with our families and children without work being involved.

There were times that I wanted to die when Edward was working on a case far away and times that I was green with envy when he had to protect other woman. But I trusted him and he always came back to me.

We've been through some pretty difficult shit but we came out stronger and our love for one another just grows every day.

I felt his arms snake around my waist and he placed a kiss in the crook of my neck. My eyes closed immediately at his touch.

"I love you so much" he whispered into my ear.

"As I love you" I smiled.

"Okay, I can't take this anymore" Alice jumped up and down, "I have an announcement to make…I mean Jazz and I have an announcement to make" she smiled and her eyes started filling with tears. I gasped.

Jasper cleared his throat and took a stand next to his wife.

"We're pregnant" Jasper said when Alice was so overwhelmed with tears that she could barely say a word.

My own tears flowed along with Alice. Everyone congratulated them.

"Congratulations Ali, Jazz…I know you've been trying for a long time and I'm so thrilled that this is happening for the two of you. You're going to be amazing parents" I sobbed.

"Thanks Bells…we're so excited" Alice cried with me.

After dinner, I watched all of my friends and family interacts with each other and how our children are playing together. Everyone seems so content and I can't imagine life without any of them. We're a part of each other…they complete my family.

"What are you thinking about Love?" Edward leaned against me and whispered into my ear.

"I was thinking how happy I am and how everyone here is a part of my life. They are a part of us Edward" I smiled.

"They are but you and our babies complete me Love, I will be nothing without you and our children. I love you" he said before he leaned in and kissed me slowly and tenderly. My body was already on fire just by a touch from his lips.

Even though there was a time that everyone here thought they were going to lose their loves or their careers…everything worked out fine.

We all got our happily ever after's…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review…<strong>

**I would like to thank everyone for reading this story and for those of you who reviewed…you inspired me to finish this story. Thank you so much.**

**I'm a big, big fan of NCIS and it had a big impact on this story. Everything NCIS belongs to them not me and everything twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**


End file.
